


Memories of Garreg Mach

by bethany81707



Series: Stories of Garreg Mach [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, POV Multiple, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: The new Professor at Garreg Mach attracts the interest of its craftiest students, as their plots mix and match with one another. The story of Garreg Mach's fall as told by the students themselves.





	1. The Arrival (Great Tree Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of this story is that everything is told from the diaries of five main characters. There are bits that are not diary entries, but everything present was something that was written down in-universe.

Day 20, Great Tree Moon

Father suggested I start writing a diary. I suppose it’s because of the new life we are to lead. We went to the rescue of three students from Garreg Mach’s Officers Academy today. Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd and Claude von Riegan. One of their supervisors encountered us. He asked us if we would follow him back to Garreg Mach. Father seems to think we’ll be staying there for a while.

I suppose I should write this down. The girl I see in my dreams has become more vivid. She has also come to my aid. I now possess the ability to rewind time. I didn’t like her calling me a fool for my combat instincts though. Still, time rewinding powers are nice. Not sure how to use them myself though.

Musings: Edelgard is measuring me, Dimitri is intimidating, Claude is suspicious. Must explain why before I trust them.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 20 of the Great Tree Moon

Claude, as usual, screwed up my plans. Strategic retreat… I’ll show him a strategic retreat. If he didn’t lead me to that mercenary, I’d say screw subtlety and separate his head from his neck. Can’t get in more trouble than what I’m in already, after all.

Notes on Bethany Eisner:

  * Does not seem to react emotionally. Could be useful.
  * Does not know about the Church of Seiros. It’s unbelievable, but if true, fortuitous.
  * Seems most interested in learning about the Leicester Alliance. Figures, Claude’s the one making a show of hiding his secrets behind friendship.
  * Despite being a common mercenary, I can sense a Crest. I’ll have to eavesdrop on Hanneman’s test.

Bethany saved my life, when that unreliable rat Kostas tried to kill me. Note to self, never commit to any plans where my life is in genuine peril. Still, I wonder how Bethany knew Kostas was going to charge me so quickly…

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

20 GT Moon

So, bandits attacked. Scared our new professor to death, enough to send him packing. Well, he didn’t actually collect his stuff. I wonder if Rhea will see fit to return his possessions to him later. Or who will possess them if she doesn’t. I mean, I don’t think anything in there really matters who it belongs to, but it can’t hurt to know.

We were assisted by Captain Jeralt, the Blade Breaker. Leonie’s going to be fun to listen to. For a long time, because good ol Alois invited him and his kid to the monastery, and Rhea’s probably going to find some excuse to keep them there. Thank the stars Beth’s a girl, or Leonie would waste no effort in trying to court him. Come to think of it, I wouldn’t put it past her to try anyway.

Bethany Eisner, the Ashen Demon… she’s one powerful warrior. Jeralt was by far the best combatant on the field, but Bethany was a much closer second than someone her age ought to be. She’d fit right in among the students at the Officer’s Academy, and here she is preparing for things before the enemy telegraphs them! I can only hope I never have to fight her. There’s only so much one can do to deal with an opponent who may or may not be able to read minds.

Wait, if she can read minds on the battlefield… I’ve got to figure out what she uses, if anything. I don’t want her reading my mind and blabbing my secrets! (Edelgard’s secrets, though, blab away.)

Claude

* * *

* * *

Day 21, Great Tree Moon

I’m a teacher now. I will be responsible for teaching one of the classes of the Officer’s Academy. Each class has eight main students. There were a lot of new people to meet. It’s hard to imagine keeping them all straight. The three classes are Black Eagles (Adrestia), Blue Lions (Faerghus) and Golden Deer (Leicester). I chose the Golden Deer. It was a hard decision.

Claude’s group seems nice enough. They’re a rowdy bunch. They think I’m one of them. I can’t think of myself as one. Claude has given me notes on their strengths, weaknesses and training. I’ll copy them into this diary to help consider them. I will focus on studying pedagogy before the year begins in earnest.

...Who decided I could teach?

Bethany Eisner

Claude von Riegan: Good with swords, bows. Commands well. Has flying training. Can flying units shoot arrows?  
Lorenz Hellman Gloucester: Good with lances, offensive magic and riding. Probable cavalier.  
Hilda Valentine Goneril: Good with lances, axes. Says she’s a delicate flower. Test.  
Raphael Kirsten: Good with axes, gauntlets. Can carry heavy armour. Probable armour knight.  
Lysithea von Ordelia: Good with magic. Mage.  
Ignatz Victor: Good with swords, bows. I’m told he has authority on the battlefield. I’ll believe it when I see it.  
Marianne von Edmund: Good with swords, healing magic. Strong affinity with animals. Can heal from horseback?  
Leonie Pinelli: Good with lances, bows. Firm hand on riding. Keep at distance. Please.

* * *

Day 21 of the Great Tree Moon

Beth has chosen to lead the Golden Deer House. This is a wrinkle that will take some time to properly address. Her power is not to be underestimated, but I believe it is still possible to salvage this situation. I would like to avoid needing to kill her unless strictly necessary, since attacking her would incite the wrath of the Leicester Alliance, Captain Jeralt and from the sounds of things, Rhea herself. On the other hand, involving her in Adrestia’s dealings would mean involving Claude, and there’s no way Claude can be trusted with matters as important as that.

Bethany did visit the Black Eagle’s classroom while making her decision. She seemed most interested in Dorothea and Petra. I have invited those two to approach Bethany as well as myself or Professor Manuela, but I think they suspect me of setting them up as spies. As long as Bethany doesn’t suspect me of anything she deems too sinister.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

21 GT Moon

The new professor turned out to be Beth. And she’ll be leading our class, the Golden Deer. Truth be told, I was a little concerned at first. But Beth seemed attentive to our strengths and is demonstrating some thought in her lesson planning, so I think she’ll make a fine teacher. Just… one I’ll need to give some guidance to before she really picks up.

Lorenz thinks this whole thing is beneath his concern, of course. As long as she instructs him adequately. Raphael doesn’t really care because he’s Raphael, don’t think the kid’s cared about anything since he arrived. Ignatz is worried about her stance on his painting- I’d be worried, too, since Beth doesn’t seem to do much other than her duty. Lysithea’s angling for grades. Marianne’s too shy to get a lot of conversation in with someone who speaks so bluntly. Hilda’s trying to get out of work, but I think Beth sees through her. And Leonie… well, it went predictably. Trying to keep up with her was the only time I’ve seen Beth express any emotion, albeit mild.

Still have no evidence for or against the mind-reading theory. Perhaps it only expresses itself in combat? At least I won’t have to worry about Beth blabbing to anyone. She probably wouldn’t tell anyone if the classroom caught fire.

Claude

* * *

* * *

Day 25, Great Tree Moon

Hanneman scanned me for a Crest. He doesn’t know what kind of Crest it is. Crests are apparently a big deal in Fodlan. I asked the kids. Claude, Lorenz, Lysithea, Hilda have Crests. Ignatz, Raphael and Leonie do not. Marianne was cagey.

Claude’s Riegan Crest allows him to keep on his feet when using advanced combat arts.  
Lorenz’s Gloucester Crest increases the power of his magic. Could be useful.  
Hilda’s Goneril Crest makes her best moves leave enemies stunned. Hardly ‘useless’.  
Lysithea’s Charon Crest increases the power of her weapon arts. She agrees with me that she shouldn’t be swinging a weapon to begin with.

What kind of Crest is mine? Why don’t I know what its effect is? Are Crests that important when it comes to analysing combat?

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 25 of the Great Tree Moon

I got caught eavesdropping on Hanneman’s analysis of Bethany’s Crest. Nothing came of it, fortunately, but I didn’t get any idea what sort of Crest Hanneman detected. Apparently, neither did Hanneman.

Hanneman’s Crest doo-hickey apparently can’t display her Crest. I want to see how it would respond to the Crest of Flames I possess, but if the faculty caught wind of it, there’d be too many awkward questions and conclusions drawn. I cannot let Rhea know I have that particular Crest at any cost. Hanneman doesn’t deserve whatever Thales cooks up to keep him quiet. I need to find an opportunity where Hanneman is out of his office and I’m not busy. And who knows if my question will even be answered then.

Besides, what are the odds some random mercenary has the Crest of Flames?

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

* * *

Day 27, Great Tree Moon

Sundays are free days. I took the chance to explore the monastery. I talked to some of the other kids and investigated some of the facilities.

Dedue and Ashe of the Blue Lions house showed me a little gardening. Seemed pleasant. I think I get to keep some of the stuff I grow too. Or at least share with them. We’ll cross that bridge once the stuff grows.  
I went fishing with Linhardt and Flayn. Linhardt did a lot of the teaching. Flayn was just there for the fish.  
I had a nice talk over lunch with Dorothea and Petra, of the Black Eagles house. Dorothea was nice. I didn’t talk as much as her though. Petra was also uncomfortable. I think it’s because she can’t speak our language as well. Perhaps I should try to learn Brigid’s language? It wouldn’t help much, though.

The mock battle is approaching. I am informed that I must include Claude and three members of my house. At this moment, I am inclined to choose Hilda, Lysithea and Marianne. I’ll have to run it by the house.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 27 of the Great Tree Moon

Bethany is getting more comfortable around the monastery. She’ll need to form a routine for free days before I can start keeping an eye on her, of course. She still doesn’t know the full extent of what she can do around the place.

Dorothea and Petra had lunch with her. Petra’s language barrier poses a greater concern than expected and Dorothea was more forward than Bethany could reciprocate with. Dorothea is willing to adjust her approach, so I will entrust the task of making a Black Eagle friend of Beth’s to her.

Bernadetta confided in me that Bethany noticed her. I wonder how Bethany will take to her. If she turns out sympathetic, I wonder if she can get away with disposing of Count Varley for me. On second thought, Thales will probably have him replaced before I can do anything about it. Best to have him keep the seat warm. (To check: Is Count Varley actually one of those who slither in the dark, or is he just a horrible human being?)

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

27 GT Moon

Beth’s making strides to fitting in. I’m sure there’ll be plenty of surprises to come with regards to her, though. With the Princess of Adrestia, Prince of Faerghus and yours truly all together, and with a bandit attack under our belt before the school year truly begins, it’ll be a wonder if all of us make it to graduation.

Beth invited two Black Eagles for lunch. As far as I could tell, the conversation didn’t wind up going as planned, but she does seem interested in getting to know all of the students, not just us Golden Deer. Maybe I could get the Golden Deer to help- a unified Fodlan would help. With friends in power in Adrestia and Faerghus, we could tighten the bonds that hold Fodlan together and set up a nice position in twenty, thirty years.

Can Almyra wait that long? Honestly, the question really is whether that’s enough time for the Almyrans to be ready for introductions that don’t involve battle. I’m also thinking about Brigid, with Petra’s presence and all. What accomodations for Brigid should I make? Too few and I get accused of favouritism, and nothing changes practically. Too many and I run the risk of having to add in Dagda and Sreng and whatever other countries don’t get namedropped too often around the monastery and the plan takes even longer to happen.

I have a lot of time, but I don’t have forever. I think. Do Crests give longevity, again?

Claude

* * *

* * *

Day 30, Great Tree Moon

Won the mock battle. Hilda and Marianne tried to weasel out of participating. Everyone else agreed that they were good picks. After watching them fight, I agree. Marianne’s healing was critically important. Hilda’s definition of delicate flower is much different from mine. Apparently, Hilda is judging herself as worse than her brother. I feel like Father would break a sweat fighting her.

Next major mock battle between three houses is Wyvern Moon. Battle of Eagle and Lion. All students will participate. I wonder how strong we’ll be by then. In the meantime, my job is to instruct, to train and to complete missions assigned by the Church. Next moon’s mission is to take care of bandits. Child’s play. Well, these are kids. I have also been given the set of Beginner’s Exams. The students will take them at my discretion. I need to gauge their roles as a cohesive team first, but there’s only four different exams.

Claude considered poison. I told him firmly no. I won’t be involved in harming the other houses. That said, I don’t want to discourage his scheming. Just choosing his targets better. It would be nice if I knew what these other ideas he had were. I want to plan for it.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 30 of the Great Tree Moon

It is to no one’s surprise, but Bethany won the mock battle. I would praise the Golden Deer, but it was clear that it wasn’t them that got the win. Half of them clearly did wish to participate, but Bethany got them to perform all the same, and that was quite the performance. I can’t help but feel a little envious. And not just because I have to deal with Linhardt and Bernadetta.

Hubert asked me why I appear to watch Bethany so often. I told him I was gauging the strength of an unknown quantity. Knowing Hubert, he’ll probably appear to Beth at some random time and make threatening advances towards her before disappearing. I really don’t need that sort of interaction with her, I need to keep my relationship with her as friendly as possible if I’m going to have any chance of recruiting her to my side. But it’s not like Hubert is my only obstacle there.

Next month, our education begins in earnest. I’m excited to see what my classmates will come out of our year of Garreg Mach capable of, if uncertain that they will choose my side. I must take care not to neglect my bonds with them in my pursuit of Bethany’s allegiance. If I must… no. Best to avoid having to come to blows at all.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

30 GT Moon

When I first saw my class, I was not expecting to match up well against the Black Eagles and their strongest soldiers, nor the Blue Lions and their well-oiled teamwork. Don’t get me wrong, I was ready to pull out all the schemes I could cook up to steal victory- or at least make the other two houses work for it. But Beth just put all those plans to shame, and won with pure strength.

Now, I’m the last person to say that strength will win the day when a good scheme could be applied. But even I have to admit I needed exactly what Beth provides: a battering ram of a secret weapon that can be pointed at problems and crushes them. And she’s going to be teaching us all. Hilda and Lysithea were powerhouses, and I had all but written them off as never reaching this level of skill.

My only concern is that Beth’s a good sport, and offers encouragement and consolation to the other houses. And even then… I could always figure out a way to get Edelgard and Dimitri on board. Just needs a little Riegan charm. Besides, before I start really complaining about anything, I’ve gotta make it clear who my enemy is. The combat strength of Adrestia and Faerghus means little if my opposition is societal pressure and excessive traditionalism. You can’t just enforce that by conquest and edicts.

Claude


	2. Fitting In (Harpstring Moon)

Day 1, Harpstring Moon

Seteth has laid out the structure the Church has imposed. I have a mission to accomplish each month. This month, I need to wipe out some bandits in Zanado. Simple enough. Seteth has supplied me with some gold, a few extra weapons to keep armed, and the set of Beginner exams. I now need to organise a curriculum for my students.

Hanneman and Manuela have shared their curriculum plans with me as pointers. Their plans amount to raising only two competencies. I believe mastery requires a more rounded approach. Besides, what benefit comes from raising someone’s lance mastery and their bow mastery? Unless you can shoot javelins from a bow. I wonder if anyone will let me try that.

With the remainder of my time this week, I intend to spar one on one with each student in my class and gain an understanding of their competencies in battle. I know what weapons they favour and what tactics they believe best suit them. What I want to know is how they actually perform. Judgements about which exams best suit them come from understanding this much.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 1 of the Harpsting Moon

I. Can't. Believe. Manuela. I could have gotten a better education at home. Swords and axes. Nothing about authority, nothing about reason, nothing about bearing the weight of <strike>my sins</strike> heavy armour. Just learning how to wield a weapon I’m already training with and how to wield a weapon I may never find a practical use for, if I was ever in a situation in which I could put away my axe and draw a sword instead. I even _ asked _ if I could learn authority, but no, I command enough respect at my current level, apparently.

Bethany isn’t limiting her class’s potential. Even little miss Goneril’s learning how to command respect. This matter has become a much greater priority. I have to get Bethany’s approach to education on my side. Perhaps I can sneak my classmates in to transferring to her class and…

OK, I have taken a walk. Disregard the above, that’s clearly too fanciful. That said… OK, I need someone to talk me out of this tomorrow. There will always be private study options. For… people with poor working ethics and Ferdinand, who would never accept me as a tutor. Perhaps I should focus on discussing my concerns with Manuela. Yes, that’s a reasonable course of action. Don’t go crawling to Bethany unless absolutely necessary- I must not show weakness to Claude.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

* * *

Day 4, Harpstring Moon

I am satisfied with my understanding of my students skills. I called a rest day so I could sit on my work. I happened on Ignatz while walking around the monastery. He was painting. He seemed nervous. Nothing in the school rules forbids painting last I checked. I should recheck to be sure. Ignatz asked if I have any hobbies. Who do I ask about finding a hobby? Maybe I’ll look into hunting with Petra. Leonie could come too. If I don’t shoot her while I’m out.

Dorothea asked me about my curriculum. She was speaking as a proxy. I told her I would speak to who wanted to. Conversation turned to the Church. For being ‘biggest church in all of Fodlan’, its less universal than I’ve been led to believe. Even Lorenz mentioned not all nobles are as pious as they appear.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

* * *

9 HS Moon

Today was the Blue Lions girl Annette’s birthday. Beth went along out of kindness, but seemed completely out of her depth trying to figure out what to offer as a gift. I heroically saved the day with a book of music. Beth got the chance to have a nice chat with Annette and I think they’re friends… ish. Better than what I am- the only reason I didn’t tease Mercedes about looking like she wanted to kiss Annette is because Annette already yelled at me for trying to analyse her songs and I didn’t want her to have to yell at me twice.

Claude

* * *

* * *

Day 12, Harpstring Moon

Today was the start of my one on one instructions. I am helping Claude with axes to begin with. The heavy weapons will help his strength. Next I intend to teach Ignatz a little reason. I don’t expect him to cast though. I have a good feeling about this.

My students goals appear solid. I may have to adjust Lorenz from using two weapons at once. Raphael’s speed isn’t going to get better, so he’s going to hit harder. Lysithea’s magic doesn’t stop growing. Marianne has utmost faith in everyone else, not so much herself. Hilda doesn’t know her own strength even now. Leonie questions my decision to train her in bows. She wants to follow in Father’s footsteps.

I hope the students can pass the Beginner exams before their first real fight. We still have the rest of the month. For now they are merely children with sticks. They will become fighters and soldiers in time.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

* * *

18 HS Moon

Today was Raphael’s birthday. We all had a nice Deirdru-style fried pheasant, which I had to reassure Beth would make an ample gift for Raphael. No one’s going to begrudge her for not having gifts for her students, especially while she’s still trying to figure out how to budget her education. Admittedly, we did go out and have a mock battle to test out our new teamwork, so I can’t blame her for thinking twice.

I’m surprised by how this team’s working out. Raphael makes a good lead- probably another thing we shouldn’t say on his birthday- and he and Hilda punch a hole in whatever formation comes their way. Lysithea, Leonie and I rain down arrows and magic while Marianne patches them up and we move on to round two. Lorenz and Ignatz pose the greatest concern. Lorenz’s issue is merely that he is showing affinity for both lancework and magic, so he performs both roles acceptably, neither exceptionally. And Ignatz… he contributes a poke, but I agree with Beth that he needs serious work to fit in to the team. Perhaps a non-combat role would suit him- the only question is what. I liked the idea of him as a thief, looting the enemy before we fight them, while Beth wants something that ‘fits in with his personality’. Dude’s a painter, how can you put that on a battlefield?

Claude

* * *

* * *

21 Harpstring Moon

Spying on the new professor is some work. OK, I know Edie says it’s not spying, it’s befriending, but I know she wants to get Beth working for Adrestia. And admittedly, if that was it, I’d have refused. But there’s something different about Edie and Beth…

Today was Saint Macuil Day, which is a nice free day except for the hymm in the middle. Edie hated it. Bernie was absolutely terrified. I stood by them both and sung proud enough for the three of us. Beth alone noticed it, and came to see us. Bernie ran off, of course, while Edie told her all about how she didn’t appreciate Macuil for what he did in the past because he’s not doing anything in the present.

When Edie left, it was just me and Beth getting the chance to talk… She’s really quite something, Beth. The Ashen Demon, a fearless fighter who would show no mercy on whatever bandits her father pointed her at… but here at Garreg Mach, she’s a cute little girl who just wants to be a good professor. She’s trying to be friends with her students, she’s showing no mercy in her training, she’s putting whatever talents she has to use to gather resources…

Edie suggested I start writing a diary, even if I didn’t do it every day, just to get my thoughts down to look at later. Even as I write this, I can’t help but think I’m getting a crush on Professor Beth. That would be… embarrassing, strange… I don’t think Beth would even consider reciprocating… what would Edie say?

Dearest Dorothea

* * *

* * *

Day 25 of the Harpstring Moon

Beth got introduced to Garreg Mach’s seminars. On the last free day of the month, one is hosted by one of the faculty, and Beth got to choose who would do this month’s. She went with Seteth and sat in to watch as a student herself. As the Ashen Demon, she shows a preference for swords, but Seteth specialises in lances.

Ferdinand and Petra attended the seminar, too. They felt it appreciable, which is good, because Ferdinand is working on his lancework as a combat unit. Petra, who is supposed to be learning swords as a main weapon, took notes, but was also watching Beth too. Beth was definitely, genuinely participating as a student, and was not sitting in a student’s seat to observe seminars at work for if she ever ran one herself. After the seminar was over, Petra overheard Beth discussing pegasus knights with Ingrid of the Blue Lion house. Beth might just be interested in learning to be a pegasus knight… I’ll ask Hubert if he’s got anything on the subject to share. Surprisingly, he hasn’t mentioned taking the time to talk to Beth. Knowing Hubert, that doesn’t mean he didn’t.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

* * *

Day 27, Harpstring Moon

The Blue Lion girl Mercedes had her birthday. So close to Annette, they were fated to be friends. I got her some gemstone beads. She took me aside during the celebration. She told me she had a crush on Annette. I couldn’t give much advice on that topic. Mercedes asked me if I liked women over men too. And warned me that the Black Eagle girls might have that as their reason for approaching me so frequently.

That’s certainly a presumptuous line of thought. I haven’t so much as had friends before coming to the monastery. Father and Sothis are the closest things to. Edelgard and Dorothea are close in age to me compared to their gap with Hanneman or Manuela, but I am still an authority figure. At least I’m not their teacher.

However, I do think I prefer women to men. I need to think more actively on it. I don’t want to ask one of the other teachers about it. I do still want to talk with Edelgard and Dorothea. I wonder if any of my students could be trusted to keep quiet and still offer advice. Not Claude.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

* * *

Day 31, Harpstring Moon

It’s official. My students have killed. Most of them seem to be able to hold the jitters. Ignatz and Marianne are the ones who do not. Marianne should not be concerned with injuring others anyway. Ignatz continues to pose a challenge. Perhaps I should go with what Claude says and teach him about thievery. I still feel there’s something more suited to Ignatz’s skills I can choose.

The encounter took place in Zanado, the Red Canyon. Both Sothis and I can feel a sense of the familiar within, but we have no idea how. I need someone with whom I can discuss this matter. Claude was more interested in the lack of red in the canyon. I’ll see how well he solves other mysteries before mentioning my own.

The students performed admirably. They passed their Beginner’s exams and are now training for their specialisation. The only student who failed to satisfy my standards was Lorenz, and this owes more to my remaining uncertainty as to how best to deploy him as opposed to his own shortcomings.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

31 HS Moon

The road to success is paved with blood. Some idiot must’ve switched it with the road going the other way. Graduation from the Officer’s Academy involves the loss of life. Improperly-used life that’s probably better off killed, yeah, but still life. If I’m ordered to turn my bow on Almyrans…

Beth handed out glowing grades, but as she pointed out, those exams were easy, moreso to get us our first proper certification than to test our skills. The Intermediate Exams will require effort. And then there’s the Advanced and Masters… I might need to put my plans on hold to make sure I pass those and don’t have to repeat the year. Or I could repeat the year and have more time to work on my plans. Depends on what happens this year.

(Meanwhile, despite the exams being so easy Lysithea did them with her eyes closed, Hilda’s been trying to weasel out of them. I’m honestly impressed Beth managed to wrangle her through them.)

Claude


	3. No Hero (Garland Moon)

Day 1, Garland Moon

Rhea is terrifying. Can I write that in my personal diary? She wants my class to assist in the cleanup of the rebellion of a minor lord. The Black Eagles will apparently be participating in the same event. The Blue Lions got directed elsewhere. The purpose of this detour is to show the students the penalty for going against the church. I suppose I don’t have much choice.

Introduced to a Knight of Seiros that’ll lend a hand with both education and this mission. Catherine’s excessively loyal to Rhea, but seems nice. I must try to befriend her. A woman in the faculty may be what I need to confront my “problematic” relationships with Edelgard and Dorothea.

Seteth has increased the amount of gold I receive. I am on the right track to becoming a great teacher. I must continue to improve for the benefit of my students.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 1 of the Garland Moon

So I’m to do the church’s dirty work. Mopping up some rebellion in the Faerghus territories nearest Arundel’s domain. The Blue Lions are going to Hrym, for all the good it will do them.

If this is supposed to be a scare tactic, Rhea, it’s not going to work on me. Whatever Arundel’s planning in Faerghus, it’s either not important enough to be my problem, or I’ll benefit from its undoing. Probably the former. Meanwhile, no doubt the Death Knight will have fun in Hrym. I do kind of wish the Blue Lions survive, but I won’t be too upset if they don’t.

Still, Rhea does appear to be making counter-plans. It is such a shame that I must trust in those who slither in the dark and what I can only hope is  _ anything else _ to do work that puts me in a better position than I would be had they done nothing. I can hardly trust them to do work that puts  _ them _ in such a position, so I don’t like my odds, but if I had the choice, they’d all be dead anyway.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

1 G Moon (Pretty cheap if you ask me)

Rebellion against the church. Forget the parts that bother all the Fodlani, I’m baffled as to how this is even a problem. Why is the  _ church _ in a political position to receive such harsh criticism? I figure this question is probably answered by the existence of the Officer’s Academy on its premises, but still. It’s a church.

Anyway, Beth disagrees with the mission on a fundamental level, but she’s hardly in a position to refuse to do it, so we’re doing it. She divulged in the entire Golden Deer class that the purpose of the lesson is to teach us what happens if we raise our weapons against the church. In addition to blunting the impact of the sight, I can’t see how scary Rhea and Seteth are on a battlefield compared to Nader and Judith.

I’ll get to see a Relic in proper action, though, so that’s a neat silver lining. Thunderbrand, the sword of Charon… a powerful blade that makes Catherine a woman who other knights would be terrified to anger. If my understanding is correct, the Relic that can cut mountains is on a different level to Thunderbrand, but Thunderbrand sounds scary enough. Is the other one that much more powerful? Is one or both legends exaggerated?

Claude

* * *

1 Garland Moon

...Is making us fight their battles part of the church’s teachings? After what I have done to get into the Officer’s Academy, I certainly can’t exactly back out now, but… I’m certainly thinking maybe I had the wrong idea about this place.

It’s not all bad, though. Beth came to visit the Black Eagles, since we would be doing the mission together, and if there’s any reason for me to stay, it’s her. All the girls here in Black Eagles, too. I’m not leaving Petra and Bernie until they have friends who’ll keep them safe and cared for, and even then they’re cute.

I suppose I’ll still need to find a nice man. But Edie’s always going on about her new order… if it does something about this church matter, I’ll support her and ask to get to marry one of my girls. Or wait, I could just get a position in her nobility and get my living that way. Getting to stay with Beth, Edie, Bernie and Petra is important to me, too… is this what true love is? What’s the point of what I was trying, then?

Dearest Dorothea

* * *

Garland Moon, Day 5

I know why he thinks he does it, but Sylvain’s such a pig when he’s in flirting mode. He turned his charms on Professor Eisner, of all people. Said it was ‘her nice rack’. I told Felix it was his turn and bailed Eisner out. She didn’t want to be there, and she did bring up pegasus riding earlier.

According to her, Professor Casagranda suggested she take some training herself. I want to be a pegasus knight, too, so we went to go see Seteth about flying training. Professor von Essar isn’t an expert on flying, so Seteth arranged for us to have two hours of flying lessons from him on Saturdays.

Professor Eisner thanked me, but I think she was more interested in the flying lessons than the escape from Sylvain. Which is fair, he wouldn’t have done anything that bad before she had him writing lines, and she quite liked the experimental flight we took… it’s weird. She’s almost like a different girl than the quiet, no-nonsense teacher she appeared to be before. I wonder if this means she’ll change. Hopefully not for the worse, that would be unfair to the Golden Deer.

Ingrid Galatea

* * *

Day 8, Garland Moon

I’ve had more options open up around the facilities of Garreg Mach. First order of business was the Battalion Guild. I hired battalions for everyone. We’ll see how it works in practice. I gave Ignatz a battalion with a funny gambit that helps with movement. Jeralt’s Mercenaries offered to help, and I offered Leonie work with them. Marianne has boosted healing. Everyone else is focused on offense or defence as appropriate. I am working with some pegasus knight battalion.

Mercedes asked me about the advice box. Students put questions on papers and other people come up to answer them. Mercedes is allowed to aid with Blue Lions notes. As a Professor, I may answer notes from all students. I will make an effort to answer between one and three notes every week, depending on availability. With any luck it will be more successful than the lost and found box I’ve set up. I’ll need a bigger box.

Manuela asked me to train my competencies. Ingrid set me up with Seteth so we could learn flying on pegasus-back. I… I love to fly. I might just try to do more flying. Wonder if anyone in my class wants to learn how to fly. Seteth doesn’t need to teach them all.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 13, Garland Moon

Lorenz took his birthday to mean ‘proposition every girl in Golden Deer’. And a few of the girls in other houses. I put my foot down and called him on it. He’s weaselling out by saying he needs to find a proper wife for political reasons. Claude did warn me I can’t slap him without reprisal, but if his father is as pompous as he is, it can’t be that hard to deal with him.

(One of the girls he flirted with was Mercedes. I was surprised by how readily Annette came to her defence. Perhaps Annette will consent to Mercedes’s interest? It will hurt to fail, but I can’t help but hope it works.)

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 22, Garland Moon

Edelgard invited me over for tea to celebrate her birthday. Dorothea sat with us too. I think it’s because Hubert wouldn’t like me and Edelgard alone. Edelgard couldn’t keep her eyes off me. She did a good job trying to hide it though. Dorothea looked a shade more uncomfortable. Edelgard told me a lot about the Black Eagle’s strengths. I think it’s so I can command them where Manuela can’t. I’ll take the notes later.

I was confronted by Hubert on the way out. He told me that if I didn’t have Edelgard’s best interests at heart, he’d have me killed. I gave him detention. I’m fairly sure it’s an empty threat anyway. I’m not sure how much sinister plots Hubert cooks up, but Edelgard likes me too much to forgive Hubert for this one. Maybe if I broke her heart. If Hubert doesn’t take that as his chance to place himself at Edelgard’s side.

Edelgard also mentioned Bernadetta’s crippling anxiety, and asked if I could lend a hand. I came to her door on the way back from Hubert’s encounter. She didn’t want to keep up conversation. Dorothea told me Bernadetta likes arts and crafts as if it were meaningful. I’m not sure how to use it, though. I mean, Ignatz likes art too, but…

...Thank goodness I’m writing my thoughts down, or that would have been embarrassing.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 22 of the Garland Moon

Beth caught me staring. I knew it, I knew it. She didn’t draw attention to it, so I’m not sure if she’s receptive or disapproving. I wish I could just get this crush over with. It probably will fade when Beth learns what I intend to do and turns against me.

Dorothea was pretty uncomfortable with the whole thing too. She has a crush on Beth, too. Ignoring that odd pang in my heart thinking about it, I’m happy for them. I don’t want any harm coming to her or Bernadetta should I be overcome in my efforts, and if Beth will take them both under her wing and give them a second home, I can walk my path more freely.

...This is unbearable. Every time I think of the war, I hear the screams of its casualties. Every time I hear those, I think about the casualties of peace- my siblings, and their screams. And every time I can’t help but cry, no matter where I am. Oh, how I wish I could stay… and then Tomas walks by.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

22 Garland Moon

Edelgard was totally eyeing Beth. I understand, of course- it’s her birthday, that’s the real reason Beth got invited for tea. And I’m grateful she invited me to get Hubert off her case, even if it didn’t work. But it’s still a little hurtful, you know? She says she can’t imagine herself taking the plunge and asking Beth out, but…

Well, Beth will be ready to work with us in the future, whenever we get the chance. I can only hope we’ll get plenty of chances. I feel like Beth hasn’t been impressed with my words, so I hope what strength I have on a battlefield catches her fancy. I may not be as powerful as Lysithea, but I’m faster and I have Thoron, so I can shoot further. You can never have enough mages, can you?

I guess I’ve got one more thing in my favour, though… I decided to chat up Ingrid. She’s not interested in women the way I am, but we did manage to hold a conversation long enough for her to get some platonic interest. I’m no flier, but if Beth’s telling Ingrid anything about herself, perhaps Ingrid might be willing to share.

Dearest Dorothea

* * *

Day 31, Garland Moon

I have fought a hundred battles, each and every one of them against bandits. Men who fight for their lives, men who hurt others to help themselves. And now, I have fought civilians, men who fight for what they believe in. Lonato was steadfast in his belief that the church had a wrong that needed righting. With every one of the men that died today, I believe perhaps he’s on to something.

The students, Golden Deer and Black Eagles alike, took well to this new opponent. For the most part. Ignatz put down his bow mid fight. He couldn’t handle fighting this fight. Marianne kept up the healing, praying for those who fell. And the Black Eagles girl Bernadetta was screaming apologies as she worked. Her Crest of Indech grants her more shots of her bow than normal. She clearly didn’t want to.

And then there’s Catherine. Thunderbrand was every bit as powerful as people built it up to be. She cleaved right through people like butter and then cleaved again before they hit the ground. She moved around the battlefield with unparalleled agility. Blows came nowhere close to landing. And she wasn’t even tired afterwards. I would hate to get on her bad side. And that seems to be what Rhea meant. I have no idea how I’m supposed to fight Catherine. Aside from not letting her get the initiative.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 31 of the Garland Moon

My classmates proved up to the task of impressing Beth, in spite of the haphazard instruction under Professor Manuela. Our talents are being considered, even if our potential remains untapped. I wonder if I can arrange things so that Beth can add our education to her workload, but I’m sure it wouldn’t happen.

Lonato’s rebellion was quelled before I figured out why it happened. An opponent of the church is either inspired by myself or Arundel, or someone I ought to have on my side. Rhea’s insistence on quick execution for dissenters is annoying me for reasons no sane person would ever have, but I do all the same.

Well, the first round of teacher evaluations is due this month. I’m not sure if the review I’ll hand in is for Manuela or Beth, but somehow I feel like it’ll wind up being both. If I wasn’t so sure we could make use of Beth in some way, I’d probably just start the war now. The longer I wait, the more effective the Golden Deer are going to be, and the scarier they’ll be to fight.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

31 G Moon

After a month of fruitlessly trying for a preview, I finally got to see Thunderbrand in action. A powerful sword, but I can’t help but feel Catherine’s skill does most of the work. Besides, the soldiers we fought today were mostly commoners enlisted for their passion over their skill, us students were about as impressive.

The church is hiding something. Did Lonato learn that secret? I doubt it. The vicious reaction is more telling than the rebellion happening itself. Rhea doesn’t want people questioning her. What truth will be unveiled after sufficient prodding? I don’t know, that’s the point of a secret. But I’ll bet that whatever it is will be worth learning. I’m not so confident it’ll help directly with my main goal of uniting Fodlan and Almyra, but it’s the best lead I have, so might as well.

The Black Eagles are an impressive lot. I’ve been eyeing that Petra girl most specifically. She’s also a foreigner, so her story about arriving here in Fodlan will help give me insight on foreign policy outside just Almyra. But to get on her good side, I’m going to have to learn to hunt and other wilderness skills. It’s surprising how few of those I got in Almyra, seeing as being ‘wild’ there is high praise.

Claude

* * *

Garland Moon, Day 31

Ouch. Ow. That hurt. There was a strange character waiting for us in Hrym, a powerful soldier known as the Death Knight. Dimitri and Dedue challenged him, making use of their battalion gambits to gain an edge, but they were no match for the Death Knight. Not even Felix could put enough of a dent in him to make an impression.

It was thanks to Mercedes that we got out of that. She stood between Dimitri and the Death Knight, healing him (as best she could- he might have lost that eye forever). The Death Knight looked at her, and departed. We got lucky. But there’s no guarantee that will work twice. Mercedes might be separated from us, or this trick only works once. We have to get stronger… we can’t lose an eye every time we meet him.

I told Professor Eisner about the Death Knight. She gave me a hug instinctively, and assigned Dark Spikes T to Lysithea as an extra credit assignment. If Lysithea is as powerful as her grades suggest, they can stand prepared. Though I do have to wonder if even that will be enough to take out the Death Knight- perhaps I’m just being superstitious. He’s not immortal, right?

Ingrid Galatea

* * *

Professor Evaluation: Bethany Eisner, 1180 First Term

Bethany is a well-admired professor who inspires absolute faith in her students. There have been no reports of missed assignments, though Hilda came close. Bethany encourages her students to branch out from their chosen skillsets, selecting goals that will offer advantages later in class progression. Her instruction, even in skills she has no proficiency in, is of acceptable quality.

Bethany has shown interest in students from other houses. Though her own class performs exceptionally, it does not offer a good impression to attempt to take on a greater workload than recommended. It is also of my personal opinion that Bethany should not be attempting to form friendships with her students, as this style of teaching is not something that can be performed years in a row, despite whatever successes it produces this year.

Grades: A-   
Personal Skill: C+   
Student Motivation: B+

Mark: B+

Student comments:

I never expected axes to be particularly helpful, but I’m surprised to find that the strength needed to lift them translates to extra strength with my arrow draw weight. I’m trying to teach Leonie the same trick, but it’s not going as well. Claude.

I can’t believe Eisner is making me work. She thinks I’m some tough cookie with a powerful axe arm. Can’t she see my noodly arms? I’m supposed to be on the sidelines, as moral support! She’s even got the rest of the class thinking I’m some kind of warrior! Hilda.

Professor Eisner is a baffling character. For whatever reason, she treats me no better than she treats the commoners- even Ignatz, the soft fool. Who does she think I am? Unfortunately, my father doesn’t see eye to eye with me on how preposterous this is! Lorenz Hellman  ** _Gloucester_ **

Eisner is an amazing professor, and she deserves a better student than I. Amazing students like Annette, Ingrid, or even Edelgard are more deserving of her. I wish I knew how best to work for Beth’s cause, but both of us are stumped. Ignatz

I don’t care what anyone says! Teach is the best professor I’ve ever had! Sure, all she had for me is to teach me axes and punching, but that’s all I need, right? No complicated shuffling about with different skills when you can just wipe the enemy out in a single blow! Raphael.

I am surprised with Professor Eisner’s plan for me. Rather than teach me black magic, she went for the more complicated dark spells with more interesting effects for a wider variety of situations. The church’s classes don’t offer the greatest synergy with these spells, but I’m more than willing to come up to the challenge of matching the effectiveness of a black mage with my dark spells! Lysithea

I am thankful for Professor Bethany for her work. Marianne

_ It’s a picture of Jeralt, Bethany and Leonie fighting side by side against a mass of bandits. The mass has a number 10000000 next to it.  _ Leonie.


	4. The Right Place (Blue Sea Moon)

Day 1, Blue Sea Moon

Apparently someone is making an attempt on Rhea’s life. I feel like it’d be easier than they’re making it out to be if anyone cared. Also they’re relying on intimidation to keep the students in line. That doesn’t scream confident in the ability to avoid malicious intent. I reckon Claude’s right- the enemy has another objective.

Right now, my plan for Ignatz is to have him talk to Bernadetta and help her feel comfortable. My hope is that the pair can at least find happiness even if they can’t find success. I feel they’ll be successful with their art anyway.

Leonie is illiterate. She hasn’t done any of the readings herself. Claude and Ignatz read them to her and she discussed them. She has completed the spirit of the exercises, at least. Now I need to figure out how to keep her on pace with the rest of the class. Seteth says Garreg Mach doesn’t have designated facilities for that. Maybe Dwight could help. What a time to learn about this.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 1 of the Blue Sea Moon

The attack on Seiros’s Tomb is being prepared. Claude, of course, is onto us, just not the exact direction of attack. I won’t be giving them any hints as to what my forces are after. I’ve got the Death Knight supervising the raid, but apparently the Blue Lions stumbled onto him and now Beth’s got a countermeasure in Lysithea. I might’ve been tempted if the Death Knight was a surprise.

Meanwhile, we threw a nice party for Caspar. Yeah, Seteth called it off in bad taste after the whole Rhea assassination false lead, but that was part of the point to me. Caspar will also be one of my personal generals one day- his father is better, but if I play my cards right, I can count on Caspar to not turn on me.

...Flicking back, it occurs to me, that I’m trying to get some of the Black Eagles to stay with me and some of them to safety with Beth. I need to figure out why before I wind up with a (worse) guilty conscience for it. Would Hubert’s advice be useful to determine what course I should take? I think this is in his area of expertise. Bernie, Dorothea and Petra have friends with the Deer. Is it too late? Too late for what?

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

1 BS Moon (You said it, not me)

Rule #1 of plotting an assassination: Don’t write it down  <strike> ever </strike> where your target can read it. Either Rhea’s enemies are idiots, which means this attempt doesn’t require all of the effort Rhea’s putting in, or the enemies have another objective, which means Rhea shouldn’t be putting in all this effort. What is the enemy’s true objective? Well, the answer is something valuable, something well defended, and something Rhea will miss if it were stolen. What is that? Hell if I know.

Leonie’s been avoiding me since it came out she’s illiterate. Apparently, she’s worried I’ll tease her about it. I’ll admit, the thought did cross my mind that this would be the case. But I would never tease someone about things outside their control. Especially not things that make them feel horrible about themselves. Leonie’s been worried about being kicked out because of this, I’m not kicking her while she’s down.

I also snuck a peek at Lorenz’s teacher evaluation (I’m not taking any chances of Beth getting expelled). I had to give him a stern talking to, but all he had to say back is that I’m not good enough for Leicester, and only he can set the Alliance right! If his ego was any bigger, it’d have its own gravitational field. It can’t be that big already, otherwise people would be drawn to him.

Claude

* * *

Blue Sea Moon, Day 1

Professor Eisner’s class found evidence of a plot to assassinate Lady Rhea, and Rhea has ordered all students to act as increased security for the Rite of Rebirth. The Blue Lions will join with pride. The Black Eagles are lazing about and the Golden Deer have gathered the idea that the enemy will do something else. As if the enemy would abandon their plan on assassinating Lady Rhea to go get something else.

I’ve had the chance to talk to a few members of the Golden Deer House. Some of them are actually quite nice- I’d like to get to know Raphael and Leonie better, and Ignatz didn’t deserve my first impression on him. But Claude is another matter entirely. He’s completely insufferable. I’d honestly say he’s worse than Sylvain, despite not being a misogynistic pig. In fact, I don’t think I’ve seen him flirt with anyone. I guess Sylvain spoiled me on how often jerks are supposed to do that.

Anyway, despite enjoying the company of Professor Eisner and the Golden Deer, I do not think I am interested in transferring classes. I don’t think the Blue Lions could handle my absence. Besides, poor Ashe lost his adoptive father, and he’s actually got it in his head that Rhea is to blame- well, admittedly, it was Catherine who did the deed. I think Ashe wants to join the activities of one of the other classes, try and distance himself from helping the church. If Ashe leaves, I have to stay. Ashe is the most sensible person in the Blue Lions after me. Then it’s Mercedes- and I’m scared to ask if she has plans to change class.

Ingrid Galatea

* * *

* * *

6 BS Moon

  * Hanneman’s research: Despite its far reaches, much of the equipment can only be used by someone with Hanneman’s expertise. This is unlikely to be in the enemy army.
  * Goddess Tower: Securely locked to all but the average couple on a late night rendezvous, the Rite of Rebirth will occur here. So, you know… maybe _don’t_ gather the enemy’s resources here?
  * Treasure Vault: The Church assures us that nothing secured in there will be missed too badly if it were stolen. Odd, but if true, understandable. <strike>Sneak in later anyway.</strike>
  * Kitchen: Raphael insisted, but all we got out of this one was fancy wines that aren’t very drinkable. I’m going to eat my fish straight from the pond for a few weeks.
  * Library: Seteth takes books away from time to time, but the books that remain on the shelves are free to anyone who’s allowed entry. Not sure what Seteth does with the stolen books, but I want them badly now.
  * Greenhouse: Beth asked the gardeners while she was visiting with Dedue and Ashe. Apparently, there are some rare flora in there.
  * Seiros’s Tomb. It’s just a coffin, apparently, but it’s under strict lock and key all times other than the Rite of Rebirth.

Beth suggested the greenhouse, which I want to say is a joke from someone I wasn’t sure was capable of it, but I think, and most of the Golden Deer agree, that it is  Seiros’s Tomb that is the target. Now just to figure out how to get out of guarding Rhea. She seemed insistent we guard her when we mentioned the possibility.

Lysithea is having issues with the Dark Spikes spell. She’s handling it the way she normally handles things- stubbornly insisting we keep our noses out and powering through sleepless nights on her own. I wonder just what the Death Knight is up to, and whether pledges allegiance to the same faction that slithers in the darkness of Seiros. I’ve asked Lorenz and Leonie to practice the Knightkeeler technique with the Blue Lions- I can only hope it will buy Lysithea time to prepare her Luna spell if Dark Spikes proves out of her skillset. If the Blue Lions couldn’t handle him…

Claude

* * *

Day 12, Blue Sea Moon

After the hymn for Saint Cethleann, and with Seteth’s permission, I took Flayn for a nice tea break. She seemed quite pleased, though I suppose it is her birthday. I’d have thought she’d resent sharing her birthday with Saint Cethleann, but I guess she  _ is _ her favourite of the Saints. No idea who mine is. I can barely tell them apart.

Flayn is interested in joining a class, but I’m not sure it’s for the sake of getting an education so much as getting the chance to have friends. According to Seteth, having her enrolled in a class would expose her to ‘undue risks’, and to be frank, I don’t know what role she has to play in my class. Admittedly, she may prove a more enthusiastic healer than Marianne.

Seteth also informed me that Claude is a troublemaker and he would be better off patrolling a coffin. He was quite insistent I train him better. He, and he insisted I write this down, ‘won’t find his dream unless he uses his brain for something other than misdirection’. Claude seemed pleased to hear even Seteth’s insults. The day I understand that boy…

Bethany Eisner

* * *

* * *

24 BS Moon

Happy birthday to me. Hilda was insistent we have a small party- not sure Rhea liked that before the assassination, but meh. Had a fun little day anyway- Beth took us out to town as well. I’m honestly not sure if I wound up liking either, but I appreciated it all the same.

I think the thing I enjoyed most came afterwards. I bumped into Petra from the Black Eagles and we had a little chat about tree climbing. I’ll need to master heights if I want to take a classic Almyran wyvern one day. Petra gave me a challenge, and I’ll be rising to meet it. I wonder how many more friendships between the Golden Deer and the Black Eagles we can forge before Manuela gets bored and gives Beth the Black Eagles. (Stupid Blue Lions class in the middle.)

Claude

* * *

* * *

Day 26, Blue Sea Moon

I have a Relic. The Sword of the Creator. It is a sword. It looks like a bone. It glows red when I hold it.  _ I have a Relic _ .

(So, yeah, the assassination attempt on Rhea was a feint and the conspirators were after the contents of Seiros’s Tomb. Turns out the contents was this Relic.)

...Things are going to be so different now, aren’t they? This gets weirder the more I practice. It turns into a whip if I swing it hard enough and I can cut flesh at non-melee distances. I’m going to have to ask Catherine for help with controlling this Relic. Who decided giving a Relic to the new girl was a good idea?  _ Was this the plan all along _ ? I don’t get paid enough for this much responsibility.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 26 of the Blue Sea Moon

The remains of Seiros were not in the Tomb. A disappointment, but Arundel says he can get me a Relic through other means somehow. I’m more concerned about where the remains of Seiros would then be… if Seiros is in fact deceased at all.

Our forces did find something else, though. The Sword of the Creator. Crest Stone or no Crest Stone, this is one amazing find. What’s even more amazing is that, in the hands of Beth, the sword glows red. Beth has been promoted from a surprisingly competent mercenary professor to quite possibly the lynchpin of whichever side she chooses to assist in the war I must declare. Now, more than ever, I have to get her on my side.

I have to say, after so long with Beth being stoic and watching our classes and our struggles, it’s nice to see her squealing and panicking. It’s like watching Bernie, but instead of basic human interaction, it’s the immense responsibility of wielding the same sword as the King of Liberation, so it’s actually kinda cute instead of horrifyingly depressing. Dorothea would kill me if I said that aloud, though.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

26 BS Moon

Those hapless poor planners were right where Seteth hinted they’d be- inside Seiros’s Tomb, raiding it for goodies. They brought a decent force, but we showed them the might of the Golden Deer. We sent them back to whoever they came from with their tail between their legs and an arrow in their tushies.

The Death Knight did come with, though, and that was our scariest feat. Ignatz’s arrow struck true, lowering the Death Knight’s guard enough for Hilda to give him a good whack and Lysithea to follow up with her Luna magic. The Death Knight’s counterattack hit Ignatz pretty hard, but he’ll be back on his feet with no permanent injury like Dimitri, though. Lysithea looked pretty shaken at the sight of Ignatz’s injuries, though. She told me she refuses to sleep until she has perfected Dark Spikes, and I’m afraid to think she might be serious.

And now to address the elephant in the room, to the audience of what I hope is only a bored future me. The Ashen Demon has claimed the Sword of the Creator. She’ll be great with a Relic- heavens knows she’s probably better with it than I am with Failnaught already. But there’s no telling her that. She’ll be learning how to not be terrified of it with Catherine, which is probably a good move. I wonder if it would help me any. Doubt it, but really, I just want Catherine on my good side. Moving against the church means fighting her.

Claude

* * *

26 Blue Sea Moon

Pretty, confident, wields a Relic. Is this what it feels like to be completely, hopelessly in love? Because I’ve almost-  _ almost _ \- forgotten what it’s like to have hope a date with a man will end well enough to have a second.

I asked Manuela what the Officer’s Academy’s position is on student/teacher romance. She says they don’t care as long as the student isn’t using the relationship to tweak their grades or the teacher isn’t using grades to tweak the relationship. Which is kinda trusting, but at the same time political marriages and all that weird noble stuff and Dorothea just shut up and relax the Church of Seiros is turning a blind eye to this crush get in there and dig your nails in.

Dorothea Eisner

(27 Blue Sea Moon)

...I wake up to read this? On second thought, this is  _ not _ how you fish up  husbands wives. Who’s the most successful flirt in this place? Please don’t tell me it’s me.

* * *

Blue Sea Moon, Day 26

The assassination of Lady Rhea was fought off with exemplary effort. All of the Blue Lions and the portion of the Black Eagles that bothered to show up worked well to make sure not a single conspirator got within fifty paces of the ritual. Does anyone recognise that? No.

Professor Eisner indulged Claude and his hare-brained scheme to go somewhere completely different to where he was assigned and got insanely lucky to happen across an actual plot. Do they get punished? Points knocked off their grade? Basically anything to give the lesson ‘don’t go directly against an order from your commanding officer like that in the future, when it will matter’? Completely the opposite- they get a Relic. THE Relic.

It… it boggles the mind. Ashe, Mercedes and Annette are even trying to defend their actions. Even  _ Felix _ says the idea had merit. Seriously, do they have no sense of honour? I guess I should have expected little from the man who develops subtle poisons, but surely even the most depraved of individuals understands the idea of loyalty to the person you pledge service to? How can Rhea trust the Golden Deer with anything again if they’re going to go do something else because they feel like it?

Ingrid Galatea

* * *

* * *

31 BS Moon

Teach set our Intermediate Exams, by suggestion of Seteth. He reckons we need to master our strength in order to bring the proper honour to the wielder of the Sword of the Creator. My exam was to master the wild swings of the Brigand- the power of the Brigand will bring me great strength when the time comes to return to mastery of bows. Lorenz took Cavalier, Raphael went with Brawler, Lysithea aced Mage, Marianne accepted Priest, Leonie became an Archer and Hilda took Brigand as well. Hilda sat on the other side of the room to me, but she probably would have cheated off me if she wasn’t. Since she took the exam on her own merits, she got a higher grade than me.

Ignatz is still in the infirmary. He was well enough to be physically capable of taking the Thief exam, but not well enough to pass it. We’re all rooting for the guy, though. And terrified that he’s still recovering. He confided in me that, in the middle of the night, he gets visited by a girl who holds his hand. He claims not recognise her voice and can’t see clearly without his glasses- and the lights are off anyway- so he’s not telling who. My money is on Bernadetta- the Golden Deer seem genuinely clueless and every other female student in the academy would either visit in daylight hours or would be very distinct. As I write this, I hear Annette knocking over some barrels again, proving my point.

I snuck into Beth’s room and nicked the Sword of the Creator. Well, I’d like to claim this, but I couldn’t so much as lift the thing. I asked Catherine to let me hold Thunderbrand, and got a black eye before being lucky enough to test my theory. Yes, unlike normal Relics, the Sword of the Creator responds exclusively to Beth. There’s also no stone with Beth’s Crest on it, while Thunderbrand has the Crest of Charon and Failnaught has the Crest of Riegan. Why is this? Is this a failing in the Sword, or a limitation to control greater power? This must be the Relic that can cut mountains… right?

Claude


	5. Monster Without (Verdant Rain Moon)

Day 1, Verdant Rain Moon

This month’s assignment is to deal with brigands that have stolen the Gautier Relic, the Lance of Ruin. Another Faerghan mission, but this time Sylvain has volunteered to come with us. The Blue Lion House will follow suit. The Black Eagles are to investigate another believed instance of this brigand’s operation in Fraldarius territory.

Seteth has suggested tasks I complete in order to control my mastery of the Sword of the Creator practically. I can hardly keep up with Catherine in the training grounds. Surely the Relics have to have mismatched users at some point in their histories? Has every Riegan used a bow?

Claude got pulled away by the Alliance. He’s the representative of House Riegan who’s needed for an Alliance matter. He’ll return in time for the mission. I don’t believe the homework I set him was good, but I didn’t have time for better. I trust Claude can fill in the blanks. Me, not so much. Class feels empty with two students missing.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

1 Verdant Rain Moon

I decided to check in with Jeralt today about Beth. He seemed surprised I considered the option, but he listened while I told him my worries. He did want to look into it, but he did warn me that Beth is growing into her own woman now and he could only do so much. Phrased like that, it’s almost a low blow, but I wasn’t really expecting him to force us together.

Bernie’s got a different kind of locking up in her room than usual. Normally, she’s afraid to open the door, and I can get in with a few words, a slice of cake and a comforting shoulder. Right now, it’s more like she’s hiding something. I do hope she realises I’m right next door- I know she’s sneaking out at night. If I didn’t know better, I’d say she’s sneaking out for a hidden romance. I wish I did know what she was up to. Hopefully, she can handle it.

Edie’s been having nightmares again. It’s in the eyes- slightly black-rimmed from sleep deprivation and red-rimmed from tears, in a way her usual makeup somewhat masks. I’ve lived and died on makeup, so I can see right through it. If she was going to tell the Black Eagles why she has nightmares, she’d probably have done it by now. She trusts Beth, though. If it gets bad enough that someone else notices, I’ll look into having Beth overhear her. If Caspar notices, we stage an intervention.

Dearest Dorothea

* * *

Verdant Rain Moon, Day 1

Blue Lions are working with the Golden Deer this time. Sylvain insisted, of course- he thinks he’s responsible for how Miklan turned out. For once, he’s not. Professor Eisner and I have been getting better with pegasi, good enough that we can now bring our own onto missions, and I want to prove I’m the better knight.

Mercedes came by with a meal for two, and let me eat the whole thing. We talked about how I felt about Professor Eisner getting away with doing something else instead of protecting Rhea. She mentioned that Professor Eisner heard something from Seteth about the Tomb being the real target- from the sounds of it, Flayn joked about it in passing. If this is true, I understand a little more now. I’m still annoyed that Professor Eisner is getting favouritism, but it’s clear that there is some reason why.

Father sent another marriage proposal for me to turn down. This one was big on knightly values, but fell apart at the last second when he slipped up about women belonging in the kitchen. I cook for two people: me and me. I’ve been looking at men to marry into here, but if Dorothea isn’t having any luck, why should I be in better shape? I still believe my favourite candidate is Ashe, but after the Lonato business, he just might not be able to satisfy the reason I must get married. Why couldn’t Lonato have just toed the damn line?

Ingrid Galatea

* * *

* * *

Day 10, Verdant Rain Moon

Manuela’s party took way too much time last weekend. Some of the stuff I did this weekend really shouldn’t have waited. I wish I didn’t go- hope Manuela understands.

Rhea asked me to distribute a few herbs amongst the students. A little bit of confidence for Ignatz, hope for Marianne, enlightenment for Linhardt, bravery for Bernie, calmness for Annette, and fortitude for Ashe. I’ll take her word for it. If the packets weren’t labelled, I certainly would’ve given the wrong ones out. I guess time will tell if they actually work?

Dad took me to see Mum’s grave. It’s a nice place, to be sure. I’d certainly like to be buried here, even if I’d prefer not dying here. Dad showed me the ring he used to propose to Mum. Surprised he kept it. He suggested that one day, I give that ring to someone I felt was as special to me as Mum was to him. One day… I’ll have someone like that.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

* * *

13 Verdant Rain Moon

It happened. Edie’s head slipped in class. Ferdinand and Petra have noticed. Edie needs help. Caspar is still blissfully unaware Edelgard is suffering. I have read a story about someone so unaware of their surroundings that they felled a foe made of iron because they failed to notice they shouldn’t have been capable of the feat. I wonder if Caspar could manage it.

I confronted Beth about the issue after class. Beth says she’ll give it a shot, and told me I can come to her if I need anything. I asked if I could come with her team to deal with Gautier instead of my own. It slipped out- all I was really thinking was having the chance to talk with her, get to know her so I could feel more confident in myself having a friendship of any sort. She’s surprisingly receptive. I wonder if Jeralt has anything to do with it.

I decided to talk to Hilda. She’s pretty nice, despite her laziness. She told me that if I ever wanted to go out shopping with her, she’d use some of her money to help me find something I might fancy. I’m fairly sure she’s got an angle, but the only thing that comes to mind is she’s trying to set me up with Beth. And that is probably my own hopeful thinking. How would Hilda even benefit from a girl from another class dating her professor? I’m just hoping Hilda’s being nice to one of us, because I don’t like the idea of someone as ‘lazy’ as her having complicated plans like this. If she’s a slacker, what’s  _ Claude _ up to?

Dearest Dorothea

* * *

Day 14, Verdant Rain Moon

Edelgard had a nightmare tonight. I had the chance to check on her, as Dorothea suggested. She wound up confiding their contents to me. She dreams about her siblings dying. In vivid detail. Down to their last suffering. Of the large brood of ten von Hresvelgs, the last one without disease, insanity or death is Edelgard. She must’ve borne witness to that suffering herself, at a young age…

You can bet I didn’t sleep after that. The class knew I stayed up all night. I just gave them a free day while Hilda and Raphael helped me get on my feet. I can’t take my mind off it. I asked Rhea for some herbs for this situation, and she just grabbed a pinch and labelled them ‘peace herbs’. Now I have more worries. I’m inviting all the kids she gave herbs to for a separate talk next Sunday.

Yes, I know half these kids aren’t my responsibility. And yet they’re coming to me instead of to Hanneman and Manuela. What am I supposed to assume? I’ve heard Edelgard complaining Manuela’s barely qualifying as a teacher. How big can my class get before I can’t teach them all? Is this what Seteth meant when he said I couldn’t sustain my teaching style?

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 14 of the Verdant Rain Moon

Beth came to see me after my nightmares. I knew immediately Dorothea set her up for this, but I couldn’t help but tell her my story. The weird thing was… it actually kind of helped. I feel like Beth considers me beyond simply being a student and professor who attend the same school. I know she has a rapport with other students not in her house, at least.

Talking to Hubert about complexities in our plan didn’t feel quite right. Hubert wisely decided to call the discussion early, leaving me to ponder. My plan to declare war on Rhea has not changed. But making sure Beth is on my side is much more important to me than a good decision from a logical standpoint.

It’s all hypothetical, though, right? There’s no way Beth would choose my side. Rhea has all the power… this bid for liberation has a low chance of working propped up by circumstances that have never happened before and should never happen again. Why would Beth throw her lot in with students she only really knows as casual acquaintances and fall in battle with the rest of us? Even if she does wind up falling in love with Dorothea, I’d prefer if that meant Dorothea go join their side.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

* * *

21 VR Moon

I was not expecting that conference to take three weeks. If I did, I would have brought my journal. And with such ninnies as Gloucester, Edmund and Ordelia in there, nothing of strong value was proposed while I had to take charge and make sure all bids were made with level heads screwed on. You don’t know how luxurious it is you have it until someone who got spat on as a child sits next to you.

On a wholly and absolutely completely separate note, today was Leonie’s birthday, and I joined her in a hunt. OK, I don’t feel comfortable writing that down and not specifying I am being sarcastic, because that does a great disservice to Leonie. People laughed when it came out she came to Garreg Mach illiterate, but having managed three months without the secret getting out while not having the worst grades in the class is probably more impressive than anything Lorenz has done in his life, and then you start looking at what she  _ can _ do. To be honest, I think she could do better than turn out like Jeralt.

Also, I apparently missed romantic chemistry between Beth, Edelgard and Dorothea to tease them on. Dorothea’s coming with us, though, so I’ll probably have the opportunity to yell ‘Get a room!’ in a timely manner. And if I don’t, I’ll have Hilda make one. I need to start laughing at things that make people happy more, so people stop looking at me like I’ll laugh at their suffering. Projection much?

Claude

* * *

* * *

Verdant Rain Moon, Day 24

Professor Eisner hired us Blue Lions to help her clear the way for a merchant route a few days ago, to get some experience with how the Blue Lions work before we fight a more dramatic battle. The merchants just finished setting up shop, and Professor Eisner celebrated by spending a lump sum of money on some new resources for the greenhouse and dining hall.

The pond was glowing today- the Fish of Mystery is said to lurk in the depths of the waters when this occurs. Professor Eisner invited myself, along with several other students with an interest in fishing and cooking (I believe Linhardt, Petra, Raphael, Leonie and Flayn joined), and with some herring bait from the new merchant, we tried to hook the Fish. We snagged some nice catches- a nice Fodlandy to help recoup the costs of Professor Eisner’s spending, and a Bullhead to help invigorate us for our battles this month. The Fish of Mystery took the last of Professor Eisner’s bait, and Raphael and Petra stepped in to help Eisner reel it in. With the last of their breath, the Fish of Mystery got away…

We all had a nice meal of the Bullhead afterwards, though. I felt a little self-conscious about going in to eat as much as Raphael, but Professor Eisner just laughed and encouraged me to eat and become a strong knight. She’s quite right… I must stand as a brave soldier of Faerghus. I must live, breathe and die Faerghus’s code, and do my best to put off that ‘die’ part as long as possible. And the stronger I am, the longer that is.

Ingrid Galatea

* * *

* * *

Day 31, Verdant Rain Moon

I have done battle with another Relic user. Miklan does not have a Crest, so his mastery over the Relic was poor, but the power of the Relic proved him a hard target to fight. Catherine pushed me to try and beat him one on one, but common sense prevailed and Claude shot Miklan in the arm so I could win.

What happened next is to be a secret, but this is my private journal, so there. The power of the Lance proved stronger than Miklan could hope to bear, and he transformed into a vicious beast. Sothis called it a Fissure Beast, and instructed me on proper means of destroying the thing- fire a battalion gambit to confuse its senses, charge in and shatter its barrier, and follow up with a powerful attack to finish it off. Sounds like I’ll need multiple people working in concert to take down one of them. I hope Rhea is right and fighting them won’t be a common thing.

Catherine took me aside after the battle. She wanted to tell me to stay strong if I’m ever faced with a monster again. Miklan reverted to his normal form. Catherine rubbed her breasts uncertainly as she said that, and I thought I heard less fleshy noises. Catherine left none the wiser, while I have tried to reproduce the sound to no avail. At least until Lysithea came in to ask me about the Seraphim magic spell.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

31 VR Moon

What is it the church is hiding here… people turning to demonic beasts with exposure to the energies associated with Crests and Crest Stones. Not a single tome within the library’s walls has a hint to the link, and I have the sneaking sensation Seteth knows the answer as to why.

I snuck into Seteth’s office looking for answers. About the only thing that looked promising in there was a picture of a worm with the Crest of Cichol on an emblem on its forehead. There are supposedly tales of large worms in the deserts of Sreng. So can all Crests call upon the power of monsters? What causes it, how can one avoid it… how can one trigger it?

I’ll ask Tomas about the matter. Tomas seems the type to not bring up that I’m investigating the matter to Seteth and Rhea. I’m not trying to do the church a disservice unless the information getting out would really be that bad for the church- to which I say if you base a plan on information not getting out, you have a bad plan. I just feel like the existence of this element of Crests would be a good place for an enemy to inject an evil plan. Said plan… might actually be a blow to the church’s establishment.

See above: Bad Plan.

Claude

* * *

31 Verdant Rain Moon

I got more than I bargained for, coming here with Beth and fighting that monster. I fought at her side well when it came to Miklan’s soldiers, but up against that beast, there’s no way a girl like me could lend a hand. Her students are much stronger than me, that’s for sure. No way I could match Lysithea…

I considered formally changing class. Edelgard, incidentally, would accept my decision if I did so. Bernie and Petra are friends outside of class moreso than in. But when I got the chance to have a word with Beth, the words failed to come to me. I must’ve looked stupid, flushed… but Beth gave me a smile and told me ‘maybe next time’. I wonder if she knew what I intended to ask…

Petra suggested I make a friend in the Golden Deer class. She has Claude, and Bernie has Ignatz- all I’m after is the Professor. If Hilda was genuine, I suppose she might be one of the better choices. Leonie’s also pretty nice, and if I can befriend Petra, Leonie can’t be too different… how did I make friends with Bernie again? How do I repeat that?

Dearest Dorothea

* * *

Verdant Rain Moon, Day 31

Miklan is gone… I know none of us were close to him, but still. If can’t imagine how I’d feel if I lost a sibling. Especially if they only did what they did out of jealousy over my Crest… I’d certainly rather give them my Crest than watch them turn out like this. Sylvain’s not that sort, but I can’t help but wonder…

Edelgard’s confrontation in Fraldarius went pretty smoothly. Rodrigue was there to help chip in a hand, though Felix didn’t like that much. He went with the Black Eagles out of pride for his territory, and although I can only guess at how things went by hearsay, I don’t think he liked the chance to talk with his father. When’s he going to grow out of this spat?

Well, I guess if it’s any consolation, I have seen Felix actively seek out Annette’s company. Perhaps she’ll do him some good, lighten him up and get him back to normal. Though Mercedes didn’t seem too happy when I told her about it. Strange, I never thought Felix and Mercedes had much to say to each other… perhaps I’ve just missed it.

Ingrid Galatea


	6. Rescue Mission (Horsebow Moon)

Day 1, Horsebow Moon

Flayn is missing. The mission for the entire monastery is to tear the place apart brick by brick and find her. Well, OK, scratch the brick thing. But still, everyone’s on high alert.

There is a large noticeboard set up in the Cardinal’s Room that anyone with information is to contribute to. I’ll do my best to educate. There’s only so much I can do to help find Flayn that no one else is doing.

She’d better be all right…

Byleth Eisner.

* * *

Day 2 of the Horsebow Moon

So this was his plan. I know exactly who kidnapped Flayn, and if I tell anyone, the Flame Emperor becomes a more viciously hated opponent. Why did I ever allow the Death Knight to be used for those dastardly snakes’ agendas? At least this isn’t a new thing.

Professor Manuela failed to show up to class today. I thought this had to do with the incident, but Hanneman and Bethany managed. I think… I think Manuela got attacked by us. On my word, us Black Eagles will quietly scooch over into Beth’s class and hopefully not give her a panic attack. And hopefully the panic about Flayn will prevent a full on Eagles versus Deer turf war.

I need someone to find Flayn with minimal input from the Flame Emperor. I am so screwed. Hubert’s working overtime plotting, at least. I have to remind him he does have to hand in his homework- though his teacher isn’t around to accept it.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

* * *

Flayn Investigation Notes:

I saw book guy ask bout Flayn. Also Jeralt and Beth. Does not he no already?  
I checked with Leonie about this one. She wants to know why Tomas is asking about Flayn, my father and myself. (B- on your writing, Leonie. I’m impressed.)  
It is only natural to be curious. I had never heard of Flayn’s existence before her arrival at the monastery this year. And you, Bethany, are quite the curious subject, in regards to your mysterious disappearance and reappearance with Jeralt. Forgive me for trying to get as strong an understanding as I can. Tomas

You know, whenever I’ve seen Flayn and Professor Hanneman in the same room, Hanneman has always paid close attention to Flayn. I’m not accusing a professor of anything, of course, but I’ve always been curious.   
Now that’s preposterous. I have an interest in Flayn’s Crest of Cethleann. It is a rare Crest, and a major one in Flayn at that. That said, there are others who possess it- like Linhardt, for instance. If it is the Crest of Cethleann they are after, there are easier targets. Hanneman

There’s something that I can’t put my finger on about Gilbert. I can’t help but feel like I’ve seen him before somewhere, but for the life of me I can’t figure out where. And he’s always staring at Annette when he gets the chance… what is it I’m missing?  
I once served the Royal Knights of Faerghus. If you are a member of the Blue Lions, then you likely saw me in the course of my duties there before I joined the Knights of Seiros. Annette and I share a bond from this time, but I would prefer not share more. Gilbert  
Seriously, Father?  _ That’s _ your line? Let this board serve as a means to make  _ sure _ I get a word with you about this! Annette

Forgive me for asking Alois but I know Seteth was always yelling at you about talking to Flayn. Raphael.  
Oh, that? Seteth is like that with the entire male staff. And male students. I don’t really know why, Flayn always struck me as too young for such protectiveness, but you can rest assured that I don’t go fishing for trouble. Alois.  
Seriously, Alois,  _ fishing _ ? (9/10, Raphael, you forgot your commas. Just because this isn’t a writing task doesn’t mean you can drop those. Your sentence is confusing without them.) Bethany

Maybe Flayn did elope? Sylvain.  
OK, guys, I slapped him first. You don’t  _ all _ have to do it. Ingrid

Has anyone seen the ransom note yet? It’s baffling that it has been two days and no hint of it. Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.  
None whatsoever. It truly is baffling. How much money is the Church willing to put up before resorting to the violence option? Bethany  
I do not believe a ransom is forthcoming. Any thread that leads to finding the culprit is to be met with retribution from the church. Rhea

For the last time, Flayn is not in my room! Stop using it as an excuse to come in here!

Shamir’s fighting style is strange. It reminds me of warriors of Dagda.   
I don’t see what this has to do with the investigation. Where I come from is my business.

The next person I hear accuse Dedue will face me with a lance in hand. Dimitri  
(I’d advise people take this threat seriously. He looks angry- he might not make sure it’s a training weapon.)

Has anyone seen Manuela? I’m starting to get worried… Dorothea  
I saw her run by with a mask a few days ago.  
I’ll check the town. She probably got drunk and woke up in some stranger’s house.  
Can someone identify this guy’s handwriting? People are slapping me for it. Or they’re still mad about last time I wrote on this stupid board. Sylvain.  
I slapped him for that one. Ashe

So has anyone actually done something about Jeritza? He hasn’t shown up all week either.   
Who was Jeritza again?  
Where’s his office? I’ll be at flying training with Petra and a few others for Petra’s birthday, if someone’ll send Cyril my way. Bethany

* * *

* * *

Day 7, Horsebow Moon

I led a party of Edelgard, Petra, Ingrid, Claude, Hilda and Catherine to Jertiza’s office. Professor Manuela was in there, injured. Edelgard and Claude took Manuela to go get the wound tended to while the rest of us checked out a passage underground Manuela was indicating. We probably should’ve realised we were getting more than we bargained for, but I was hoping it would be an escapable matter. Instead, it turns out it’s an army of five against the Death Knight’s faction.

I shouldn’t have worried. Petra was dodging attacks to make enemies strike one another, Ingrid’s danced away from attacks with ease and crumpled the mages with her lance, Hilda’s own misses had enough force to deal damage to enemies and open passages, and Catherine wound up wiping out the Death Knight without so much as breaking a sweat. Pity Catherine’s dedicated to Rhea: I think I could marry a woman as strong as that.

Seteth was so grateful I rescued Flayn. They must be incredibly close. Seteth was set to leave the monastery, or at least put Flayn somewhere else out of sight, but Flayn suggested she enrol in my class. I’m honestly not so sure she’d be a great fit, and with the Battle of the Eagle and Lion next month, I can think of a few reasons to refuse, but I think neither of them could be convinced. Hanneman used the phrase ‘you couldn’t convince Seteth the sky was blue if he hadn’t seen it himself’, and I can agree with that wholeheartedly.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 7 of the Horsebow Moon

I feel like I shouldn’t be celebrating Catherine’s strength so much. But Catherine taking care of the Death Knight so cleanly allowed me to withdraw him and the remnants of my soldiers with minimal exposure of my Flame Emperor identity. Yes, the Flame Emperor is connected to the actually evil people, but I can work on opening Beth’s eyes.

Petra was impressed with her effectiveness. I tried my best to congratulate her knowing the soldiers Thales sent to accompany the Death Knight could very well have been Adrestians. I won’t hold this against Brigid or anything like that- as if I would- but I only barely got out of my conversation with Petra with her none the wiser. I can’t keep up lying to the Eagles forever…

I hope Thales didn’t get what he wanted out of Flayn. She’s been gone a week and didn’t seem aware of what happened within, but she could just not be telling me. Any encounter where Thales is the only winner is an encounter that failed. I’d even accept a victory for the church, since that means more stability than the alternative. Of course, I want to win, but it’s nice to make sure losing isn’t the end of the world. In this case, literally.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

7 HB Moon

Bethany, Ashen Demon. Petra, Brigid Huntress Princess. Catherine, Thunderstrike. Hilda, Holst’s little sister and every bit as strong as that implies. And Ingrid, the heiress of Galatea. Yep, four of those sound like the sort of people that could wipe out the enemy forces led by the Death Knight before I got back from dragging Manuela’s cadaver around. And given next month is the Battle of Eagle and Lion, I suddenly need to make sure my archery is accurate to handle Ingrid.

Edelgard shook me as soon as Manuela was in safety. I didn’t know that chick had it in her. She’s up to something, that much is obvious. What that something is, I would very much like to know. The more people plotting, the worse off the plotters are. If Edelgard’s goals are congruous with mine, I would like to ally with her. It feels like half the Golden Deer are building up to that already.

And then there’s Monica. She was rescued with Flayn. Apparently, she’s got a complete personality overhaul, which could very well be reasonable. But there’s no signs of her imprisonment on her body. No bruises, no scars, her cheeks have a healthy glow to them. Unless the story changes when she’s naked, there’s something fishy about her. And not the same kind of fishy that there is about Flayn.

Claude

* * *

7 Horsebow Moon

My darlings went off to fight the Death Knight! Propriety be damned, you bet I pulled all three of them into a massive group hug as soon as they got back. My heart’s still racing from the terror of any of them getting permanently injured from their fight. Catherine’s the one who went toe to toe with him, and I think there’s a scar on her cheek that’s new. That cut things fine…

We’re apparently supposed to be getting a new student in the Black Eagles. Monica von Ochs, the girl who got captured by the Death Knight last year. Or how the story goes. I tried to give her a nice welcome, but she shooed me off, saying she was worried about her assignments and finding her place. Which is fair. Less fair is the fact the gem in her necklace is a kind of black beyond a simple onyx gem. Also, I’m not entirely sure it’s a necklace, but it can’t be a brooch, it touches her skin rather than her clothes. Do nobles just have fancy ways of putting jewels on their bodies?

Manuela will be on the road to recovery in a few days, but it’s likely she won’t get back into teaching for a little longer. I’m thankful our main teaching duties are under Beth, but at the same time I almost feel like I wouldn’t want to go back if I stay here too long. Edie was so prepared to come here she might be in a similar boat, despite being the Black Eagles house leader, and Bernie doesn’t look like she’s going to break down into a pile of anxiety now that she’s sitting next to that Ignatz boy. With Claude and Petra getting to know each other, Ferdie contributing to teaching Leonie to read, and Edie herself taking an interest in Lysithea, that leaves Hubie, Caspar and Lin to pair with Lorenz, Raphael and Marianne.

Dearest Dorothea

* * *

Horsebow Moon, Day 7

I’ll admit, that certainly was a scary outing I participated in. I wasn’t sure about going to check on Flayn without a party of at least ten people, with maybe one more of us faculty or at least a house leader, but it’s not like we took on the whole Adrestian Empire- sorry,  _ Flame  _ Empire. Five of us compared to a group of dark mages that were probably more scholarly than knightly, it wasn’t a fair fight, but I hesitate to say we had fatalistic odds.

I had Professor Eisner making sure I was OK before I left. Then Dorothea caught us and I got away by deflecting attention to Professor Eisner and Petra. And then I met the Blue Lions… and Mercedes. She gave me a five times over and wants me to take a break from class. Hell no, sister, I could keep kicking until I die of exhaustion, and that’s not happening anytime soon. Dimitri and Sylvain voiced concerns and Felix took me aside afterwards to make extra sure, but outside that, they helped overrule Mercedes.

That didn’t stop Mercedes and Annette cooking a seven course meal when I mentioned being a bit peckish. At least the rest of us crazy lot got a good share too, but I definitely got luckiest. It’s a shame our interests don’t really align- Mercedes and Annette are such good friends with each other and with the rest of us Blue Lions, I feel bad I’m almost afraid to get closer. Since this month will be a bit less stressful with the mission done early, maybe I should make some concessions and give befriending them a try?

Ingrid Galatea

* * *

Day 8 of the Horsebow Moon

Of course. Of all the… sorry, there’s no way I’m writing down all the obscenities I’m screaming. I’m tempted, though. Maybe on some scrap later.

Monica’s a Thales plant. Because of course she is. Why would I have ignored the possibility? She’s not a major one, but she’s clearly up to no good, and who knows what Thales would do if I were to arrange for her Crest Stone to get shattered during a particularly vigourous training session. She’s getting her claws in to sticking by me, too.

The worst part of this, beyond the lack of privacy both strategically and personally- although Thales probably already knows my body better than I do and has little to glean from Monica following me to the showers in that way- is that as soon as Monica turns and makes a nuisance of herself, I’m going to get even more suspicion thrown my way. As if I wasn’t getting enough of that just doing my classwork like a good student.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

* * *

Day 14, Horsebow Moon

Seteth’s thrown a fishing tournament. Apparently, he asked what Flayn would like after that ordeal she went through. Flayn just wanted some nice fish, but Seteth went the extra mark. What, a monster running loose on the Brionac Plateau? Eh, Edelgard and Claude can take care of it, I’m joining this.

There were so many rods in the water, I’m surprised any of us got bites before Flayn suggested taking turns. We got a lot more individually, though. Especially since Alois stopped shouting. Ignatz, Raphael and Caspar did nicely. The worst people who got bites, but someone had to. Ashe, Ingrid and Linhardt did much better, putting in some effort. Catherine, Leonie and Petra pulled in some great lunkers. But I was the lucky one to snag the Teutates Herring. It’s about twice the size of Flayn’s head, and the dear had such a massive smile on her face.

There was plenty of fish for dinner that night. Claude showed off the bow the monster was carrying- it’s awfully rusted, but with proper care, it could very well be a powerful tool for someone. He offered it to Leonie without a second thought. Considering he’s eyeing my sword, it seems strange, but he has Failnaught while she doesn’t have anything but grit. And seeing as how she fixes her own stuff when it’s broken, I think between her and the blacksmith, that rusted bow might just shine again yet.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

14 HB Moon

Edelgard seemed surprisingly OK with us joining forces for that mission. She also knew her way around the tactics needed to take down a monster. Though, considering how gung ho “Ferdinand Von Aegir” was about it, maybe Adrestians have dealt with monsters on a regular basis. Considering they exist in the wild… not a hard guess.

The monster dropped a rusted bow, which Edelgard suggested my class keep. To be fair, the only particularly skilled archer with the Eagles is cute little Bernie, but it still seemed odd. Still, considering the work that needs to go into making this bow work, I don’t think there’s anyone better suited to trying than Leonie. Her eyes lit up at the potential, and she’ll be figuring out how it works on her off time.

There’s one thing I want to write down… it’s Beth. She seems so much looser now. I can’t point to why. Maybe the Deer have rubbed off on her. Maybe it’s because she has friends like Edelgard, Dorothea and Ingrid- they’re certainly softer around her than they are with anyone else. Maybe her emotionless state is something that can be cracked and that’s happening now. It’s certainly nice for her, and her smile is adorable. Not gonna lie, even I’m crushing on her. Not sure whether her being my teacher or her being into girls is the reason I’m not even going to bother pursuing that. Definitely both.

Claude

* * *

* * *

29 Horsebow Moon

I know the Leicester Alliance Celebration they finally threw was yesterday, and people are probably a little partied out, but Beth invited me to the deck and we had a nice chat over tea. She instructed me to just talk about myself and the other Eagles. And so I did. I’m so lucky to have such friends. Yes, even Ferdie and Hubie, they look out for me even if we don’t get to have friendly conversations.

Beth talked a little about the Golden Deer. I know she spends her fair share of time with the Black Eagles and visits the Blue Lions, but if what she had to say was any indication, she’s not shirking on the Deer. She perhaps overshared a tad- did not need to know Marianne took knives to bed- but she just wants what’s best for her class.

I think that’s why I asked her if I could join her class on the spot. She knew I wanted that already. She wants me to know that, officially, it would be nice if I continued to hand in my assignments to Manuela and pledge allegiance to the Black Eagles, but she welcomes me to attend her classes and assist her missions whenever I please. I know the Battle of Eagle and Lion is part of that, but only part. Honestly, I’m just so happy I got anything I don’t mind not knowing.

Dearest Dorothea

* * *

* * *

Horsebow Moon, Day 30

Mission day was a bit relaxed for most people, but there was a Duscur rebellion in Faerghus that Dedue wanted us Blue Lions to deal with. I still can’t forgive the people of Duscur for what they did to Faerghus… did to me… but Dimitri wanted us to chip in, and the general idea was to pretend fight. For some reason, Professor Eisner led us rather than Professor von Essar.

Whatever the reason why, I’m incredibly grateful that we did wind up getting Professor Eisner. With our objective to defeat the people of Duscur by our own hand, the ability to fly over the cliffs and flank the enemy that way was instrumental to our success, and I’m grateful that I didn’t have to manage the feat alone.

Dedue and Dimitri smoothed the whole mess over with the leader of the Duscur forces. They’re… they’re not the mindless barbarians I was led to believe they were. Then what, then, motivated them to slaughter the King and his knights? I’ve heard people throw around the idea that perhaps it wasn’t them. Then who was it, and why did  _ they _ do it? I wonder if Dedue and I can forgive each other if that does turn out to be the case...

Ingrid Galatea

* * *

* * *

Professor Evaluation: Bethany Eisner, 1180 Second Term

Bethany has continued and even expanded her admiration. I must be forgiven for being a little biased, but even I must profess she has this admirable quality to her. I can trust that her students will look to her for guidance and not be steered wrong. Attendance exceeds expectations in that not only do her own students attend all classes assigned, but students from other classes do so too. Her first seminar took place during this teaching period, and we couldn’t fit the number of people interested in a classroom. Bethany’s instruction continues to be of acceptable quality, though she is approaching the point where more specialised tuition is necessary.

This year is special in regards to Princess Adrestia, Prince Blaiddyd and Prince Riegan all being present, but I continue to harbour skepticism about whether Bethany intends to continue her strong teaching style into a new year with new students. And then to the next one, and then the next one.

Grades: A   
Personal Skill: B   
Student Motivation: A+

Mark: B+

Student comments:

Teach continues to surprise me with what she’s ready to put her hand to. I’m curious how far she needs to go to spread herself too thin, and considering how far she already is, I’d say she’s established quite the powerful legacy. Claude

I don’t know how Professor Beth’s done it, but I’ve swung my axe the most out of anyone in the class. More time like this, and my pretty noodle arms are going to turn into weird muscle chunks! Hilda.

I am grateful to Professor Eisner for helping me onto a path combining magic and horsemanship. I only wish, then, that she could hasten my training and get me using both sooner. I wonder just how much is ‘impossibility’ and how much is her holding me back. Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.

I know I’m not getting the best grades in combat… but Professor Eisner is nurturing my talents for artwork and diplomacy. Though this is an academy for soldiers and knights, I feel as if my education is valuable in spite of my grades- though I hope employers can see this the same way. Ignatz.

Do I have to come up with something new to say? Teach hasn’t changed a bit- she’s as awesome now as she was back then. Other people are getting the chance to see her, that’s all! Raphael.

Since mastering Dark Spikes, Professor Bethany has invited me to find as many spells as the library recorded and, with approval from herself and Professor Hanneman, I have studied each and every one. There is no way I could use all of these spells in a single battle… I just want more knowledge. I want to master magic. I will prove myself. Lysithea.

Professor Bethany is an inspiring figure I owe a great deal to. Marianne

_ It’s a picture of Bethany and Leonie with arms over each other’s shoulders. _ I kidding. I thank Bethany for helping me with my bad writing skills. I would have been out without her. Leonie.

I owe Professor Bethany a great debt for saving me from the Death Knight and the organisation he works for. And though I have not started as successfully as my classmates, I know that is my problem and not hers, and I will strive to improve myself to be worthy of being called her student. Flayn  <strike> Ceth </strike>   
  
I am impressed with Bethany the Professor’s teaching style in a way Professor Manuela fails to match. Are we  _ sure _ the Black Eagles can’t stay with her the rest of the year? Edelgard von Hresvelg

Professor Eisner poses no threat to Lady Edelgard’s wellbeing.   
(Hubert, you’re supposed to comment on her teaching skills)   
  
I was honoured to be approached by Professor Eisner and contribute to Leonie Pinelli’s literacy. She has opened my eyes to the great inequalities between the nobility and the commonfolk, something I would never have learned on my own. Ferdinand von Aegir

Brawling with my man Raph is the best! He’s big and strong, but slow with big weak spots! Just the sort of guy I need to learn to beat on the field! Oh, and Raph’s learning how to fight me, too. Professor Eisner  _ knows _ ! Caspar.

Professor Bethany is really nice! She’s introduced me to Ignatz and made sure that I don’t get pushed too far when they try to get me up and around. This is going to be the best year of my life. I hope they do well in the following years. Bernadetta.

I could sit here and gush all day about Bethany, but I wouldn’t get this submitted on time. Also, I’d need a few more bits of paper. Which is for the best, I suppose. But I really do believe Bethany’s a good authority figure to follow behind. Dorothea.

Professor Bethany caught on quick when I taught her hunting with Leonie. Within the week, hunting techniques were taught in class. She is proficient in any and all crafts and knows how to adapt their teachings for battle- just like a true master. I am honoured to have studied with her, even for a short time. Petra.

Professor Eisner is a professor who teaches at the Officer’s Academy. Well, what am I supposed to say, I didn’t realise I was supposed to grade our substitute! Linhardt


	7. Battle of the Eagle and Lion (Wyvern Moon)

Day 1, Wyvern Moon

This is the month. The Battle of the Eagle and Lion. My Golden Deer will be up against the Black Eagles and Blue Lions in a massive melee. I can hardly wait, and I can tell everyone else is invigorated. Perhaps a little too much so. We’ll see.

I went over things with Edelgard and Dorothea. The Black Eagles will collectively be fighting separately from the Golden Deer, for which I am grateful. I didn’t want to be the teacher that made a gigantic mess of such an anticipated event. Although I’ll admit to being curious as to why my close ties with my foreign students should pose an issue at all, but I don’t remember the symbolism and yadda about the battle.

Though I am to wonder about how my friendship with the other houses will translate onto the battlefield. Dorothea, certainly, will avoid engaging me unless necessary. Perhaps other students will have similar apprehension? This is a mock battle, but it surely must prove challenging for them. I wonder if perhaps I might hesitate too.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

* * *

Wyvern Moon, Day 5

Ah, the Harvest Festival. A day to feast. When I lived in Galatea, my Harvest Festival meals were about the size of what I get normally here- the amount of food on the table today is probably more food than Galatea produces in a year. I’d make some sort of objection, but my mouth is full. It’s going to be hard to readjust going home.

Easier, though, will be the constant verbal jabs between Dimitri and Edelgard. They say they’re good natured, they sound good natured, this happened way too often to be good natured. Even Claude calls it flirting, which probably means it’s something completely different. Felix is challenging anyone with a good enough sword arm to a spar- it was exhilarating to see Dorothea crush him, but I think she used magic for that. Sylvain is the best behaved of our little group, but only because I don’t think he’s figured out how to aggressively flirt at women. One of his few positives- he at least thinks highly of women. The problem is that he thinks too highly of them.

The strange thing is, I don’t think I’ve seen the Golden Deer start many fights. I had them pegged for it. Claude is presumably biding his time, because he always has a plan, Lorenz would want to justify it to his noble sensibilities, and Leonie… maybe I’ll ask again, I don’t know what’s taking her so long. The other kids, though, I can see why perhaps they’re not instigating. Marianne is far closer to Dimitri than she is to anyone else anyway- though this says more about how little she interacts with others than it does about them.

Ingrid Galatea

* * *

* * *

12 Wyvern Moon

I peeked in to the Blue Lion classroom after hearing about Dimitri’s latest slight against Edie. I think it says plenty about this stupid feud that I forgot what, but mostly because that was when I found Ingrid looking over a letter from her father about an arranged marriage. I’ve done plenty of searching for rich husbands, and I’ve typically been led to the conclusion that any husband who tries to arrange a marriage with a woman with whom he has not met is not the sort to hold any woman. Ingrid doesn’t believe me, but turns out I happened to know the suitor her father was referencing and all assumptions became null and void- this guy’s worse.

I asked Bethany and Claude for help sneaking in to his territory and finding some dirt on him. More accurately, collecting it- I knew all his laundering and trafficking schemes, with him having gloated to me about it personally, we were just getting something that didn’t come out of a commoner’s mouth. It says a lot about Claude’s sticky fingers that the most issue we had was a token mercenary dispatch that had the unfortunate timing to make their ambush as we crossed the borders of Ailell.

Ingrid’s all nice and happy she won another few weeks or so of independence from a hapless suitor, and I got a nice ring out of the bargain, too. I’m looking forward to maybe putting this on Beth’s finger. Surprisingly, Lorenz confronted me about these exact rumoured nuptials. He seemed quite insistent that a woman of Bethany’s talent marry a man of esteemed noble heritage, for anything less would be “a terrible waste”. I told him his head was shoved too far up his arse if he somehow missed both the hypocrisy in valuing Beth’s merit in the same breath as heritage-based nobility and Beth’s preference in women, which Beth has not attempted to hide at all. Beth had to call me out on that, but since she focused on me calling him an arse, I think it was just to save face. Worth it.

Dearest Dorothea

* * *

* * *

Day 19 of the Wyvern Moon

Beth’s been interested in gardening and fishing more intently for a little while. I’m not entirely sure what her angle is, but it’s been nice for the Blue Lions boy Ashe. Less so for her own student Lorenz- who I have been informed by Dorothea was an arse about her last week, so maybe it was intentional. Normally I’d hesitate to call a fellow student, especially Lorenz of all people, an arse, but I’m still taken aback Dorothea did.

Lorenz wanted help repelling a slight rebellion in his territory. Something about a noble named Acheron and a power grab. I offered my own assistance in Beth’s stead. As loathe as I am to call it such, I  _ do _ want something on Lorenz to help fortify the Adrestia/Leicester border. He’s just as eager to have the Imperial Army on his side. No shame whatsoever. I wonder what will happen to him if Adrestia and Leicester ever come to blows, which side will remove his head, and how upset I’ll be about it.

The battle, if you could call it that, did not contain anything worth writing down. Especially not with what came after- Lorenz was offered the use of Thyrsus. He turned it down until after the Battle of Eagle and Lion, to avoid temptation. Lysithea, a Golden Deer girl who accompanied us, asked if she could hold it. The wand glowed red in her hand. Lysithea dropped it like a stone, but I’ve seen enough. She’s like me. This proves it beyond any shadow of a doubt I might have had before. I must bring her to seeing things my way.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

* * *

26 W Moon

I caught Edelgard talking to Lysithea. I couldn’t make out the words, but I knew they’d catch me sneaking up on them considering the angle and my bright yellow uniform, so I tried to loosen the tension. The first thing that came to mind was warning them about a fake rat. Edelgard jumped onto a ladder and took it down with the momentum of her jump, while Lysithea came within an inch of firing a spell that would break the library.

Edelgard ran from the room before I could stammer out anything- I was planning on asking a question, but considering the way the Black Eagles looked at me the rest of the day, perhaps an apology would’ve been more appropriate. I feel really awful about it- I’ll have to ask Beth to check on Edelgard when next she gets the chance. If I haven’t ruined Beth’s relationship with the Eagles other than Dorothea. If I’ve ruined her chances with Dorothea, I’ll declare war on ratkind.

That library visit wasn’t all awful, though… I found a drawing that went loose when Edelgard sent things flying. It didn’t look like it belonged to a book, and it depicts a dragon with a Crest Stone on it. I snuck it back to my room and intend to make a copy of it before looking for more information in the library- I have the sneaking suspicion that Seteth doesn’t want this information getting loose. A monster with a Crest Stone describes Miklan Gautier, after all. Now, what Crest Stone is this…

Claude

* * *

* * *

Day 27, Wyvern Moon

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion was a triumphant success. The battle played out as expected, with no sudden surprise kidnappings or random monsters. Manuela and Hanneman sat out and insisted I fight anyway. I already have Flayn on my side, you plan on giving me more of an advantage? I really do have to wonder where they got their teaching qualifications. Says the new teacher with none.

My class executed my plan like a well oiled machine, overcoming the hurdle of the river we had to cross to enter the battle and taking the central position. Edelgard put Bernadetta on it, she practically fainted as soon as Ignatz got near. With the ballista manned, we punched a solid dent in the opposition. But the one force we didn’t count on was Ingrid. Though we won the battle, unseating Ingrid with a precisely aimed shot from Claude’s bow, Ingrid managed enough of a bloodbath that the Blue Lions won the Blessed Lance. I’m not even mad. Ingrid earned that. Besides, Lorenz is the only member of my army using lances anyway.

For being the victorious army, the Golden Deer got some laurels. I’m mildly concerned I got ripped off. Catherine congratulated me on a battle well fought, though. Well, time to get grading. I’m going to be here a while. Pity Divine Pulse undoes all the work I do. I have time rewinding powers, not reality rewriting powers.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 27 of the Wyvern Moon

The Black Eagles wound up the losers of this year’s Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Such a pity, but I kinda figured the instant Ingrid got her fourth kill. No way was I somehow managing to defeat her  _ and _ handle the Golden Deer in the same fight. Especially since Bernadetta was compromised by that point. That girl’s confidence needs work. She can handle existing thanks to Ignatz and a few others- thankfully, one of them is Dorothea- but in combat… didn’t help Ignatz was on the other side. That could be a problem.

Dimitri made his way my way. The benefit to focusing so heavily on axes is that I’ve got quite the mastery of handling lancers. Even with that, we turned out pretty equally matched- honestly, I wasn’t expecting that skill to give me much of an edge anyway. I’m not worried yet. Where Dimitri wins in strength, I still possess the greater tactical prowess. Just don’t tell that to Claude, where I hold the opposite. ...OK, that hit me in the morale.

I know Thales is planning something. I don’t know what, but it will be our next mission. I may have to bring out the Flame Emperor again… I really don’t want to do this, but it seems I have no choice. May the pieces land as they do, and may my plans find success regardless of what side my friends choose. I have already lost so much of my humanity getting this far, a little more won’t hurt.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

27 W Moon

So… Ingrid. Bethany isn’t a stranger to the Blue Lions, having her flying lessons with her, tea parties with Mercedes and Annette, and gardening with Dedue and Ashe. But as I watched Ingrid tear through Black Eagle and Golden Deer lines alike, I had only two thoughts. Yep, this woman trained alongside Bethany and learned a few tricks about the power of the Ashen Demon. And yep,  _ I want this woman on my side. _ There’s no way I can do without her- OK, more accurately, there’s no way I can work against her.

I threw us all a big bash afterwards to celebrate the Golden Deer victory, and also a little of that camaraderie and cooperation and whatever else I feel like we’re supposed to be learning but aren’t. I couldn’t help but notice Edelgard ate separately. I asked to come over, but she glared at me coldly. I think she’s still angry about the rat thing. I am too.

I’m proud of my Golden Deer. Beth hasn’t quite finished the grading, but it will be out before we take our Advanced Exams. I know we’ll have excellent grades scattered about. It’s probably in character for me to brag about my own, but there’s no way I can feel right saying that when Lysithea and Leonie are in this class. It’s actually kind of hard, being a lovable jerk. I guess that’s why most jerks settle for unlovable. There’s no way anyone’ll take me seriously if I try to move over into just lovable, though. Actually, that sentence works if you cut off that second half. I think.

Claude

* * *

Wyvern Moon, Day 27

There weren’t a lot of people at the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, were there? I thought I was making a modest contribution to the Blue Lion’s cause, certainly didn’t take out more than ten people. And everyone, and I do mean everyone, is complimenting me on my ferocity in the air. I even have the Blessed Lance as proof. My father’s offered to send me Luin, I don’t need both lances. But Dimitri and Sylvain won’t hear a word of it. Maybe I can teach Ashe a little lancework. He watches us spar in the yard a little enviously.

With a banquet before the battle and a party afterwards, I’m almost worried about Garreg Mach’s food supply. Galatea would, and does, starve for just one meal half as grand as either of these. How on earth did things get this bad? What did we do to offend the Goddess? Lysithea invited me to come with her to check the library for ways to grow crops. She mentioned coming across the topic at some point.

Felix carried Annette to her room. I remember when Glenn carried me around like that when I trained too hard. Felix may be prickly, but he’s a lot like his brother. Annette’s a lucky girl… I wonder how long I can fight to keep Felix safe until he notices. I don’t want him to feel embarrassed about the crush, but he’d probably think I’m worried about him because he’s Glenn’s brother. I asked Mercedes, but she keeps trying to tell me Felix and Annette aren’t friends in that way.

Ingrid Galatea

* * *

* * *

Golden Deer Assessment. Professor: Bethany Eisner

Claude von Riegan, Sniper   
Bows: B   
Axes: C   
Flying: C   
Authority: B   
Claude is a joy to work with. He works diligently on his classwork, completing the assigned work while taking on extracurricular activities to expand his horizons. He could very well have a stronger battlefield presence, but his strategy and tactics make up for it.

Hilda Valentine Goneril, Wyvern Knight   
Axes: B+   
Lances: D   
Flying: C+   
Authority: C   
Despite a poor work ethic, Hilda’s natural talent carries her in both the class and the battlefield. She applies herself to the bare minimum, which limits her options, but she can scrape by with what she has, an admittedly not insignificant strength in her chosen class.

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Magic Paladin   
Lances: C   
Reason: C+   
Riding: C+   
Authority: C+   
Lorenz places more value on his status than his competence. Unfortunately, while his grades are adequate enough to serve him well on a battlefield, that is all that can be said about him. More effort is required if he wishes to excel.

Ignatz Victor, Assassin   
Swords: C   
Bows: B   
Authority: B   
Ignatz has found his niche as a supporting unit, finding ways to increase the effectiveness of his allies, decrease the effectiveness of his enemies, and perform terrain effects while the combatants are busy. This is an important job that many, including both myself and him, struggle to come to terms with.

Raphael Kirsten, Warrior   
Axes: B+   
Brawling: B   
Authority: D   
While Raphael’s significant strength and muscle carries him on the battlefield, his speed betrays him at crucial opportunities, limiting his usefulness in situations in which he might otherwise be beneficial. Raphael also struggles with classwork, limiting his awareness of how to make decisions as an independent unit. With a competent commander, Raphael’s weaknesses are minimised.

Lysithea von Ordelia, Enchantress   
Reason: A+   
Faith: B   
Authority: C   
Lysithea excels at studying and performing a variety of magic spells, far exceeding the scope of Garreg Mach’s education. Rather than expand her horizons, however, Lysithea insists on continuing to train as a caster.

Marianne von Edmund, Bishop   
Faith: B+   
Lances: E   
Riding: B   
Authority: E+   
Marianne performs as desired in combat situations, but she shuns her studies in favour of prayer and bonding with her horse Dorte. While these activities reflect in her talent, her weak stature and poor diction fail to fill the holes necessary to allow her to blossom into an effective Holy Knight.

Leonie Pinelli, Sniper   
Bows: A   
Lances: D+   
Riding: B   
Authority: C   
Considering her handicap, Leonie’s progress through this school year could be considered more impressive than Lysithea’s. Her natural talent and common upbringing combines well with Garreg Mach’s education and will produce a fine unit that will make a promising addition to whatever cause she’s allowed to pledge allegiance to.

Flayn, Priest   
Faith: C+   
Lances: D+   
Flying: D   
Authority: D+   
Flayn’s late start and limited background knowledge has limited her success as of this report. Seems a bit unfair to write one, to be honest.


	8. Tortured Soul (Red Wolf Moon)

Day 1, Red Wolf Moon

The mission for the Golden Deer will be to investigate a situation arising in Remire Village. The Black Eagles and Blue Lions have been assigned to investigate other villages that have reported similar, but less dire, circumstances. The situation does not appear to be desperate at present, and until this changes, I will focus more on my class’s education and trying to study the cause of this calamity first.

The Advanced Exams were assigned today. Everyone, with the unfortunate exception of Ignatz, passed. I feel my students deserve more of the praise here than myself- they’re the hard workers who actually do the studying (except Hilda), but Hanneman and Manuela seem to assign most of the praise to me. I mean, yeah, I probably did something, but surely I, a new teacher, can’t be so much better than them? And yet their classes “aren’t ready” for Advanced Exams.

Quite a few people asked to join my class, in a similar manner to Dorothea. I’m flattered, but I can’t accommodate a class of that size. Bernadetta and Ashe, I allowed in. As archers, they can train with Claude, Leonie and Ignatz, and they seem the sort to have the most benefit from a new environment compared to everyone else. Petra and Ingrid work alongside me in my flight training, they don’t need to be in my class. Mercedes and Annette, I just feel as if the other teachers would be better to teach them magic. I’ve considered asking Hanneman and Manuela if we can reorganise the classroom structure, but I have no idea what to.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

2 RW Moon

I spent a lot of time today working with Bernie and Ashe. Well, Ashe mostly. Bernadetta stuck with Ignatz in her own little corner, and Ignatz walked her through everything she needed. I think everyone’s come to accept the fact Ignatz is going to stay behind in his studies, so he’s working on pulling ahead in other ways. I wonder if Bernie’s told him her secrets.

Ashe, on the other hand, is focused on his goals of achieving knighthood. He can’t deny losing his adoptive father Lonato shook him, but he wants to prove himself in all qualities of knighthood. According to him, Faerghus prizes some of these qualities heavily, but after more than a few conversations amidst their ranks, Ashe came to feel they prize others too little. Or maybe the ones they do prize, they prize too heavily. Whatever it is, Ashe disagrees with them, and wants a fresh perspective. And less reminders about Lonato’s actions.

After training, I bumped into Beth and Jeralt talking. Well… Beth apparently fainted. Not for long, Jeralt said- barely more than a minute- but Beth’s soldiering on regardless. I don’t feel like having all these new students turning to her for advice is the cause, but it’s certainly not helping. I wish I knew what could be causing it, though- nothing comes to mind. It would help if I had an idea about her temperature and pulse and all those biological things, but I know my place. Manuela should take those, and then I’ll steal the records later. That is, of course, if she visits Manuela. Better suggest she do that.

Claude

* * *

* * *

Day 7 of the Red Wolf Moon

Linhardt used his birthday as an opportunity to, er… ‘kidnap’ Lysithea. I want to soften the act, but I legitimately can’t think of what innocent word describes it. He studied her dual Crest quite intently, making what Lysithea describes as two scrolls worth of parchment in notes before letting her go. He even had her fiddle with Thyrsus. I swear, if Catherine wouldn’t punch his lights out for it, he would’ve kept her longer playing with Thunderbrand.

Hubert had Monica distracted, so I invited Lysithea over for tea. I told her that I, too, suffer from having been imbued with the power of two Crests, and also brought up that Beth doesn’t know- yet. Lysithea’s probably not going to forgive Linhardt for this, but she does seem open to coming over to have time with me. I didn’t tell her about what Monica is, but I did tell her to be wary around her and to avoid approaching me while she’s around. If Lysithea knew the whole truth, I don’t think she’d be able to restrain herself from shattering her Crest Stone on the spot. Sothis only knows how I do it.

Bernadetta’s so much happier with the Golden Deer. Her father is one of the nobles opposed to my line of thinking, so I’m going to give him a hiding anyway, but I’ve always been curious how far the Empress’s power extends. Certainly, by the time I’m reforming nobility, I can oust House Varley outright and give Bernadetta an inheritance that’ll make sure she and Ignatz can live in comfort wherever they go. But it would be nice to do something else cathartic sooner. I wonder if I can find reason to have a mission of some kind take place there.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

* * *

9 Red Wolf Moon

All I wanted was a nice meal for two with Beth at the Faculty Mixer. But she up and disappeared somewhere. I was so worried about her, especially after her fainting episode, that I couldn’t think of anything else even when Manuela came over to have a chat. She told me everything about her sickness with a wink. If there was any doubt Manuela is interested in me continuing my romantic interest in Beth, she also slipped in a few of her more intimate measurements. It got me wondering why she took those, at least. As well as why she supports my interest in Beth.

Beth came back from where she ran off to late in the afternoon. She went to Zanado for reasons not even Claude knows, and got attacked by monsters there. It’s thanks to Claude and the Golden Deer following her that she got out of there in one piece. I should be angry at Beth for making me worry so much, but instead I found myself holding her tight and refusing to let her go. Beth even hugged me back.

I at least got a dinner with her off on our own. She told me about a girl she dreamed about for as long as she can remember, telling her to go do this and that. The girl lives in her mind, as best as she can gather. Beth’s having hallucinations, poor thing. The pressure all the students are giving her must be getting to her. I asked if I should head back to the Black Eagle class, but she told me, in a hushed voice, that seeing my unbridled happiness to be near her was a huge help in supporting her efforts. Such flattery… I can’t wait to graduate.

Dearest Dorothea

* * *

* * *

Day 16, Red Wolf Moon

There was a monster attack this weekend. I was in the middle of trying to bump up Raphael’s authority, but it was happening in Leicester territory and the Golden Deer had a duty to do something about it. Bernadetta and Ashe joined us on this detour, something that still makes me think for a few moments before remembering they changed class outright. Marianne didn’t join us, though- I’ll have to try and get closer to her when I have the chance.

The monsters went down easily- we sure have a hang on fighting those now. What surprised us more, though, was the human faction controlling them. They attacked us, so I deemed it suitable to have the students fight back and take them out. I managed to secure one for interrogation, and he explained to me that he was making these attacks on Gloucester’s orders. As Ignatz explained it, Count Gloucester wants to undermine Riegan’s authority as many ways as possible, and this effort was put in to discourage trade going in to Riegan territory. As he further explained, a similar ambush was what knocked off Duke Riegan himself, as well as Raphael’s parents.

I sat down Lorenz and Raphael to talk this over- I had intended on separately, but Lorenz butted in while I was talking to Raphael. Lorenz apologised for the deaths of Raphael’s parents on the grounds that losing such talented merchants was a waste. Raphael doesn’t blame Lorenz, because the plot was his father’s and he knows Lorenz wouldn’t stoop to such low blows to get the high ground on Riegan and Claude. The apology certainly had nothing to do with it, as little as Raphael cares. As long as I don’t have my students at each other’s throats more than they already are, I am satisfied with this resolution from a professional perspective. I still would like Lorenz to show a touch more… respect? Regret? Over the Kirstens’ deaths.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

* * *

Red Wolf Moon, Day 23

Today we celebrated the founding of the Kingdom of Faerghus, which was mostly in the banquet. I mean, I’m not complaining, but a lot of Garreg Mach’s celebrations are banquets. I feel a little bit like Rhea is making light of my territory’s plight, but I’m sure that’s ridiculous. It was nice to get to have Ashe sitting with us, but I think he’s well and truly a Deer now. He’s enjoying the sort of classes Professor Eisner runs, and I’m envious. The boys, though, not so much. They’re happy with Professor von Essar focusing on their strengths. I can’t help but feel a little left out…

Professor Casagranda ran off to go make trouble for some Death God Gang or some stupid brigand thing. Professor von Essar made it his duty to stop her, and invited us Blue Lions along to help her out. Mercedes declined, taking Annette with her, but Marianne from the Golden Deer offered to join us. The mountains the Death God Gang made their home reminded me of the mountains we fought the Duscur rebellion at, and unfortunately, I had to make a rescue attempt at an isolated force alone this time. True to my reputation, Professor Casagranda made it out alive, but with a few more scars, at least one is on a visible part of her arm. She didn’t seem reassured when I told her bollocks to any man who turned her down for being scarred- in politer terms, of course.

I do have to wonder about Marianne. It’s her birthday today, it turns out, and instead of spending it with the Golden Deer, she chose to spend it with us? It’s not like the Golden Deer ignored her, after all. She has been spending a lot of her time with us with Dimitri. The little smile she has on her face when she’s standing beside him is something Professor Eisner says she hasn’t seen often. Honestly, I’d welcome Marianne into the Blue Lions if I wasn’t interested in becoming a Deer. I think having someone to open his heart to is doing Dimitri good. I told him he should’ve opened up to one of us, but I understand not wanting to disturb Felix or I grieving for Glenn and not trusting Sylvain with…

Ingrid Galatea

* * *

* * *

Day 25, Red Wolf Moon

I’ve killed plenty who didn’t deserve it, before and after being hired by Rhea. But I think this was the worst case yet. The people of Remire Village were being driven crazy, picking up weapons and attacking their fellow villagers, regardless of their state of sanity. Most of us tried knocking them aside with our blunts, but things didn’t happen that way. Catherine says the best way is to trust Rhea and kill them before you can feel bad about it. I wonder how it is I never felt bad about people I cut down before now.

The leader of the experiments was a twisted looking man calling himself Solon. His pale skin and corrupted visage speak to me of an underground lifestyle. More importantly, he mentioned allies, so I expect them to look the same. I wonder if anyone from his tribe will work against him. I also felt like I heard a little of Tomas’s voice in Solon. Come to think of it, he looks a lot like Tomas. Weird coincidence.

The Flame Emperor showed up after the fact, when I was with Father. He told me that, though his forces and these ones are allied, he disagrees with what happened in Remire and the other villages, and would have stopped it had he known before it got out of hand. Father doesn’t seem to have much good to say to his masked face. For some reason, he asked me if I might stand by his side. With the power of the Sword of the Creator, he could accomplish what he wants to do without the help of these monsters. Claude interrupted before I could get out my response, but I think the Flame Emperor was satisfied with my long seconds of shocked silence.  _ Would _ I have joined him if I had more time to respond?

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 25 of the Red Wolf Moon

Thales has gotten daring. All three villages Rhea sent us to were the result of his machinations. Myson even proudly proclaimed his loyalty to the Flame Emperor as he set a house aflame with people inside it. That’s not a genuine goal of theirs- as far as I’m aware- that’s definitely them trying to stain the Flame Emperor’s reputation to limit the number of allies I, Edelgard, possess when the Flame Emperor and Edelgard get revealed as one as the same. It’s not likely that I can avoid doing that.

I put Hubert in charge and made my way to Remire as fast as possible. Thales probably knows I used his brand of warp magic, but I had to disillusion Beth of the idea that the Flame Emperor is sadistically evil. Unfortunately, Solon’s efforts in Remire seem to have put Jeralt off, but Beth actually seemed to consider the Flame Emperor’s offer. I used Claude’s arrival as an excuse to get out of there before I had to answer too many awkward questions, meaning I missed Beth conclusively pick her side, but this is the best news I’ve ever had in my life.

Ferdinand challenged me on my sudden departure. I suppose I should have expected as much. I told him I believed the situation under control, to which he retorted that the Death Knight made his appearance after I left. That little… There’s only so much more of this I can take before I snap and turn my axe on them. And if it comes to that, Adrestia will surely suffer. I’ll see what I can do about withdrawing the Death Knight from Thales’s employ, but my options in that regard aren’t great. I have a lot of problems with subpar solutions right now.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

25 RW Moon

These guys were way too evil to be serious. I cannot connect the act of driving villagers insane to fight their own to any sort of research goal- and believe me, I’ve tried. If the bad guys got any promising research data out of this, I’d be tempted to say ‘good for them’ before shooting them in the head. They clearly didn’t need or deserve it.

My research went more swimmingly. It is clear that the thing Solon was most interested in, a story corroborated by the other houses, is the ominous black stones present on the chests of the commanders and in loose supply near their persons. I nicked four- one to turn in to Rhea, one to entrust to Hanneman, one to entrust to Linhardt, and one to keep for myself. Lysithea seemed to have a visceral reaction to them, so I’ve gotta remember to make sure to keep it out of her sight. I can’t make heads nor tails, but I haven’t started research yet.

For once in his life, Tomas was unforthcoming. I told him about the stones, and his immediate reaction was to say the library held no such information and suggest I leave. I’m fairly sure I’m not banned, and it’s not like being banned would stop me anyway, but this isn’t in Tomas’s character. He’s supposed to be tweaking things so that secret information reaches my ears. Either Rhea’s clamped down on him, or this is a separate secret to the church’s Tomas doesn’t want me to know. Either way, I only want to know more now.

Claude

* * *

25 Red Wolf Moon

I don’t want to write about what happened to the villagers.

The Death Knight was there, though. I was well and truly seized up by the fate of the villagers, and an easy target. But before he could lay a scythe on me, Petra slammed down with her axe, dealing with him in a single round as easily as Catherine had before her. She’s always going on about Brigid pride, and I think I’m feeling that myself. I would trust her with my life.

Edie, though… something came up, and she ran off. I went with the Black Eagles because it was already showing a few holes with Manuela and Bernie, but Edie having something to attend to justified the decision even more. Aside from the fact I barely did anything here. Edie’s was worried about Beth. I mean, so was I, but Beth can handle herself. Edie’s normally a champion of that, too…

Also, something that just now came to mind, there were all these black gems being carted around by the people behind this attack. I think… I think Monica’s black gem is of the same design. If Monica’s working with them, then Edie…

Dorothea

* * *

* * *

30 RW Moon

The Flame Emperor told Beth about him not being on the side of the experimenters, and posing an allegiance. Beth’s apparently been muddling through this dilemma ever since, because she posed the question to us Golden Deer about what we might do in her situation. Most of us were pretty clear in our refusal to side with a known antagonist, but me and Lysithea… well, we might not necessarily agree with what we know about the Flame Emperor, but both of us reckon hearing him out is a requirement before casting judgement.

If asking us wasn’t risky enough on Church property, Beth also went around asking her friends in other classes about the Flame Emperor. The mad girl even asked  _ Catherine _ . She told me the responses were much like the Golden Deer in their refusal, but Edelgard seemed the most interested. Unlike Lysithea and myself, she seemed excited at the prospect. I’m not judging her, but red flags are flaring up, and these ones don’t have a two-headed eagle on them.

Still no updates on the nature of the black stones. Crest Stones in general are a gap in the library’s knowledge base, for reasons I suspect are related to the church’s secret, and Tomas remains tight-lipped. He’s even made attempts to confiscate my stone- fruitless ones, but damn if he can’t be cunning when he wants to be. Though, yesterday, I didn’t even bring the stone and I felt some of the same energy in the room when Tomas peeked over my shoulder. There is clearly a link. The answer is on the tip of my tongue.

Claude

* * *

Day 30 of the Red Wolf Moon

OK… I know I shouldn’t be so open… I know I’m setting myself up for an early Flame Emperor reveal, if people haven’t already started guessing… but Beth just asked me for advice on whether she should ally herself with the Flame Emperor. She’s indeed seriously considering it! I know it’s probably going to pass when push comes to shove, but I’ve had precious little to hope for in years.

I decided to tell her I have the Crest of Flames, too. She gave me a long hug that I’m sure Dorothea’s going to be jealous over, and if anything helps push her onto my side, it’ll be that. That being said, she’s brought up the fact that everyone else she asked about the Flame Emperor has been insistent that “he’s” not worth siding with, and should be treated as an enemy. Including the Golden Deer and even a few members of the Black Eagles. Siding with me will be something Beth’s able to do, but can she side against them? I must be cautious, and assume the answer is no. Can I convince them before I out myself? The answer is also probably no.

Claude stole one of Thales’s stones and gave it to Linhardt. I have no idea why Linhardt, but Monica asked to see it without even knowing it was there. She snatched at it, but I knocked it aside and had it crushed. I passed it off as an accident to Linhardt, but I don’t think Monica is convinced. I don’t care where those stones came from- two spies in Garreg Mach are enough. I think Thales will be sufficiently shaken by Claude’s theft that he can overlook the destruction.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg


	9. Peaceful Days No More (Ethereal Moon)

Day 1, Ethereal Moon

There is a ball coming up in which the students will have the chance for relaxation and frivolity. I am grateful for such, but Seteth still requests we complete a mission. There’s someone, probably the same faction responsible for Remire, sneaking around an unused chapel and making themselves a minor nuisance. It’ll be more taxing on Claude’s sneaking to figure out when and where to attack than to actually fight them.

Seteth confronted me after the fact. Flayn told him about the Flame Emperor story, and Seteth strongly suggested I drop the topic. Fair enough. But he did encourage me to think critically about the motives of our enemy, and in his words, “if a temporary alliance will provide the information necessary to understand where our enemies come from, perhaps they can help us stop them.” I think he wants me to at least understand what the enemy’s problem with the church is. I, personally, would probably have done something about the rampant execution and slightly insane archbishop before people started trying to do it for me, but I’m not Rhea.

It was Alois’s birthday, and Father’s going to leave tomorrow on a mission to investigate something to do with Claude’s stones, so I organised a fishing trip with us three and Leonie. I say trip, but we really just went to the pond out back and threw our lines over. I know Leonie and I had our differences over Jeralt, but we’ve put those aside. She’s a good student, and she thinks I’m a good teacher and a fair authority figure in my own right. Jeralt certainly thinks highly of her, as he asked Alois and Leonie to look after me should something happen to him. Come on, Dad, do you really expect them to outlive you? Do you really expect  _ me _ to outlive you?

Bethany Eisner

* * *

1 Ethereal Moon

Ah, the ball. The perfect opportunity to help us all forget about the villains assaulting our way of life. I’ll stay aware of Monica’s ill intent, of course, but I can certainly use this opportunity to help the girls get into a calmer frame of mind. All for their benefit, of course, but I’m not going to deny that I’m more excited to see them dressed up than I ever was to think of a noble man. Is this because I tried too hard with the whole ‘marry rich’ thing, or am I just more inclined to like women like Beth is?

Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about courting Beth, of course. This is probably Beth’s first formal, what having grown up with Jeralt’s mercenaries and all. I’ll be the one to teach her to dance, so no matter how many other people want to have a dance with their idol on the day, she’ll have an attachment to me throughout that no one else has.

Though there is the White Heron Cup to also consider. I know it’s probably a bit unfair to compare common nobles and commoners to a former diva, but I get to participate. Probably because Manuela’s a judge and the other judges don’t quite realise just how much my diva training gives me an advantage, but I want that Dancer certification. If I can’t raise my hand in battle again, I can at least do the legwork and support the people that can. And at least brutally destroying the competition here means mild embarrassment at worst. I remember my first dance. No one else does.

Dearest Dorothea

* * *

Ethereal Moon, Day 1

Hiding in stables. Marianne supplying food. Will probably stink badly enough to avoid ball if found. Plenty of room to train and ride. Now to stave off boredom.

...Anyway, now that I have learned Mercedes is not that easily fooled, I’ll need to ask for Bernadetta and Marianne’s help to find a better hiding place. Thanks to Ignatz, Bernadetta’s room isn’t a good place itself. But seriously, Annette said Mercedes guessed the stables as her first assumption as soon as I wasn’t in my room. Am I really that predictable?

Ingrid

* * *

* * *

Day 7, Ethereal Moon

I never paid much mind to how many people other than the three major classes were wandering the halls of Garreg Mach, but with so much excitement over the ball, there are girls giggling everywhere and boys tripping over themselves to stake their claim to their favourites. There’s a little of both in the main classes, with Hilda’s easily distractable mind having long since vanished and Lorenz promising dances to more girls than I feel like there’s minutes on the dance floor.

To my surprise, Rhea asked if I had yet to volunteer a candidate for a “White Heron Cup”. The three houses volunteer their best dancer and whoever wins claims a certification to learn the skills of a Dancer on the battlefield. The Black Eagles, predictably, picked Dorothea, while the Blue Lions thought Mercedes their best feet. I’m not sure who in the Golden Deer is my “best” choice. Ignatz probably wants the utility of the class, while Flayn asked to participate out of interest. The reality I will confess to no one in the Deer is that I don’t see either of them beating Dorothea. I must believe that’s just my bias talking.

The fish were plentiful today, so I got as much bait as I could and fished up as much as possible. Ingrid’s been trying to hide in all sorts of weird places and the extra food could help. Fish are perishable, but she says she only needs to hide for just this month. Maybe fish wouldn’t even last that long, but it’d help. Besides, considering her track record, she’s going to come out of hiding again before long so she can restock and hide somewhere else. Surely whatever she’s hiding from has got to be dealt with more easily than that.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

7 E Moon (Yeah, I give it a seven-y too.)

I think I see why Sylvain hates women so much. Now that the ball is coming up and I’m not a scheming backstabber but a “swashbuckling rogue”, I get girls falling for me, occasionally literally, wherever I go. I’m afraid I’m interested in balls for the secrets that get shared, alcohol or otherwise. I’ll probably invite Beth for a dance, and there’s another girl that’s caught my eye, but after that, my ears will get the exercise.

Hanneman informs me that the stone I gave him was confiscated by Rhea and destroyed by tiny guillotine, which is as adorable as it is horrifying and less than it is utterly baffling. Our archbishop, ladies and gentlemen. Linhardt’s stone was destroyed and the one I gave to Rhea probably also met a grisly execution, which means the only stone left in Garreg Mach is mine. And I swear I put it in the other drawer.

Ingrid’s looking for a new place to hide. I suggested the library, and she told me no, Annette hangs out there too often. Curse her instinct to win this silly contest of hide-and-seek, can’t she see I want her to eavesdrop on Tomas? I’ve probably pressed him too much for him to speak about his secret with anyone I’ve so much as brushed past in the hallway, but dammit, I’m this close to both success and failure, I’ll wring the secret out from him by any means necessary! (I promise this somehow leads to my grander plans coming to life, I just need to figure out the secret to learn how.)

Claude

* * *

* * *

Day 12 of the Ethereal Moon

Today was Bernadetta’s birthday, and Dorothea, bless her heart, organised a sleepover for all the girls, even Catherine and Shamir, to have to themselves. Thanks to Beth, Bernie and Marianne kept their panic attacks to a minimum, but they had to leave to go take a breather. I urged Dorothea to at least move everything over to her room so Bernie could have her room back. She stayed there with Beth, Marianne and possibly Ingrid, she never showed up to ours.

The conversations Dorothea and Hilda typically ran through were all about crushes and that sort of thing. I lost interest part way through and just sat against a wall such that I could pretend to be rapt, and just watched everyone else. I’m honestly surprised to hear how many of these girls are interested in women, or are at least considering it. Even Lysithea said she’s interested in a girl, I never thought of her that way. I honestly never thought she’d care about romance, especially since she knows she’s going to die young unless something drastic is done.

Something that surprised me was Dorothea asking everyone to help chip in for a dress shop. I hadn’t packed a formal dress of my own, not realising there was to be a ball, but this is quite surprising. Although, since Leonie has probably never been in a dress, I expect it’s mostly for her benefit more than the girls who like dresses so much they might have already have one available. I dunno, it’s hard to get attached knowing there might not be another ball for several years.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

12 Ethereal Moon

Not going to lie, I’m disappointed. Bernadetta was terrified, as I expected, but enough so that my plan to help her with crowds wound up being the world’s worst birthday gift. I’ll admit it wasn’t a great idea, but this goes a few steps beyond ‘not great’. Ingrid didn’t show up, though I guess since Mercedes was going to be here, she was never going to come out of hiding. And to top it off, Beth stayed with Bernie to calm her down, so I can’t even claim that as a win.

I knew the excitement for the ball didn’t wind it’s way up to the main students at the top, but looking around, it’s smaller than I realised. Edelgard was zoned out, Lysithea was bored, Leonie was clueless, and Shamir was quiet- that left Petra and Flayn at curious, Mercedes, Annette, Hilda and Catherine. I thought there were more girls than that, especially with the Knights tacked on. Maybe I’ve been confusing the masses of students in classes I honestly don’t know about as peers.

Even more surprising was the lack of interest in boys in the lot. Thanks to Beth, I see myself as more interested in women than I ever was in men, but from the sounds of things, a lot of the other girls are also thinking the same thing. I wonder if the legend of the Goddess Tower will work for two girls if they have the romantic interest of a couple. I’m definitely interested in taking Beth up to test it, but I wonder who’d follow. Bernie, Marianne, Ingrid, Petra, Hilda and Leonie are the ones who’re looking at guys, and of them, Hilda seems like the only one who’d believe the legend- and she doesn’t have a guy in mind to drag along, nor the interest in climbing up to try.

...Wait, do people who sneak into the Goddess Tower usually have to worry about being interrupted? I feel like I should be more certain of this.

Dearest Dorothea

* * *

* * *

Day 14, Ethereal Moon

Seteth asked me to bring my class along to assist him in a matter personal to him. I agreed for Flayn’s sake, and Seteth recommended I bring the flying class. As it turns out, this was because the place important to him is a beach, and when we were beset upon by some description of heretics, those of us who came on foot found themselves with uncertain footing. I remember fighting in these conditions once, and am happy to be a flier. At least Catherine was more than a match for anyone who got in spitting distance of Flayn.

With the heretics disposed of, Seteth lay a bouquet of flowers at a certain stone. This place we visited was the grave of Seteth’s wife. In an awkward case of missed timing, Flayn revealed what many had already suspected- she sees Seteth’s wife not as a sister-in-law, but a mother. Seteth and Flayn are father and child, not brother and sister. Seteth asked me to keep it a secret. I decided not to tell him that half my class suspects the truth to such a degree that they have forgotten what the official version is. I almost forgot until Seteth showed a bit too much annoyance at Flayn’s errant slip. I do have to wonder what the point of hiding the relationship is.

Dorothea’s dance lessons are… something. As a mercenary, I expect to get regular exercise, but dancing seems to be calling on a few muscles that have been slacking off. Not to mention the chest pains. Dorothea’s radiant expression, her close proximity and her elegant frame make me feel quite uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. Dorothea reckons my heart’s racing, but she can’t feel the heartbeat. I checked with Manuela and a few Golden Deer, and they can’t feel my heart either. Sothis is just as confused. What is a normal heartbeat like, then?

Bethany Eisner

* * *

* * *

16 Ethereal Moon

Today was the day of the White Heron Cup. I competed against Mercedes and Flayn for the Dancer certification, and as to be expected, won handily. My dance’s technique was honed by rigorous training, while Mercedes and Flayn were just in the contest for fun. If they didn’t have that fun, I might’ve felt bad for winning, but both girls insisted that I was the better dancer, and I should probably get the Dancer certification. Mercedes was unlikely to use it for her healing talent, while I think Seteth would have issue with Flayn dancing regularly.

With the Dancer certification, my dancing now inspires people to greater feats on the battlefield. I’m not entirely sure on why, but the certification document came with some advice about dancing in combat I genuinely had never heard before, as well as some ways to use dancing for evasion. I actually feel light on my feet and ready for a defensive fighting style. Now just to find an excuse to head to battle this weekend and try it out against something. Can’t do to lock up now I have this.

Manuela came to say hello. She’s proud of me for having come so far since arriving at Garreg Mach. I’m no fighter like the curriculum intends for me to be, but I can hold my own. I’m still worried about my future prospects after graduating, but between Beth and Edie, I think I can come up with something. If all else fails, I won’t be back in the streets, at least. I’ll always have one or both of my beautiful friends. I’ll always have someone whom I may come to for safety. That much is all I need.

Dearest Dorothea

* * *

* * *

Day 13

This hiding place has worked like a charm. I only left for Beth’s mission, with Marianne sending the food to me. Marianne has reminded me it is Dimitri’s birthday. Wrote him a card.

Dimitri asks why I’m in hiding. At first, it was to hide from Mercedes’s forceful attempts to get me in a dress and makeup. But I’m starting to see why Bernadetta likes it so much. I have so much time to myself to think. This is sort of like what meditation is for monks, right?

Still not coming out until after the ball.

Ingrid

* * *

* * *

21 E Moon

Catherine got called to help Rhea with an incident in Gaspard with the Western Church, and Ashe asked to come along. A battle with some “heretics” ensued, in which we were surrounded under a bit of a foggy curtain. It was a fairly short encounter, with Thunder Catherine keeping Rhea safe while Beth and Hilda plunged to the outside in while the rest of us focused on pressing out. I feel quite proud of the Deer for that, but I think these guys weren’t meant to be a challenge the likes of a trained army.

Ashe got his hands on a few papers. He wants to read them himself, and I’m going to respect that. Lonato is finished, I’m not sure how much his past musings will affect my plans for the future. Knowing the past will come in handy, especially when it comes to what Rhea and the people of Fodlan react to. But I think there are better ways to come by that information than with what Ashe possesses.

My stone went missing while I was out. I don’t know who took it or why, but I can only expect huge problems out of this. More importantly, someone was in my room. There’s all sorts of things in here that could paint me in a negative light to Rhea. I need to figure out who came in here, what else they know, and who they answer to. As far as I’ve gathered, nothing got stolen that I’m going to miss, which means I’ve already forgotten about whatever else might have happened to be stolen. I don’t think it’s likely that anything I’ve forgotten will make my life too hard.

Claude

* * *

* * *

Day 24, Ethereal Moon

The ball is almost upon us. I helped out the girls try on their dresses all today. Even Bernie, who declined to attend the event herself- I understand Ignatz is going to keep her company and give her a dance in a less crowded space. Or they just wind up drawing together. Bernie just didn’t want to waste the dress Dorothea helped her pick out. Still haven’t seen Ingrid, though, which impresses me. Strictly speaking, I don’t think I was supposed to have all of the other cross-house girls come to me, but if any of them did it, I expected Ingrid before… actually, I don’t think any of the other girls would’ve picked a different female professor over me. When did I get so popular?

I got a nice bit of time watching over all three classes. I’m quite proud of how friendly they can be with one another. Yeah, a few of them don’t like to talk to a few others, but as far as I can gather without asking them outright, it’s a direct interpersonal rivalry rather than house-based. Hell, Dorothea and Ferdinand don’t see eye to eye. This didn’t stop anyone from asking if everyone could make it back here in five years to see the Millenium Festival. An anniversary celebration with my first class, my first… dare I pen it, friends? If I’m still here by then, that would be an excellent celebration. It’s a date.

I think about where I might be after this year. I expect Rhea will expect me to continue teaching. If I am going to be completely honest with myself, I don’t know if I can stand by Rhea indefinitely. At some point, I may wind up deciding to change career route to serving Edelgard or Claude. And who’s to say what the future holds? All I can do is keep my options open. I do feel that my future need not necessarily remain in teaching, though if that’s where my fate takes me, there are certainly worse fates.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 25 of the Ethereal Moon

As Lysithea took my hand for a dance, I felt myself soaring. Ah, how I wish this is how it could stay- here in cherished halls and peaceful days. I fear the day when time betrays us. But for now, the beauty of her smiling face is all I need. I can feel myself breaking free of my duty… for just this moment lost in time, I am finally me.

Yet still I hide behind this mask that I have become. My blackened heart, scorched by flames, a force I can’t run from… As I live out each peaceful day, deep in my soul I know I can’t stay. I wish I could hide away, hold tight to what I love… keep cruel fate at bay…

The path we walked was bathed in evening air, yet I don’t feel the pleasant light or the ground below. As Lysithea turned to me, before I know it, the lie I had to tell fell from my lips. Making vows I know will be betrayed… My pleas live only on my breath before they fade. Lysithea… Bethany… Dorothea… don’t ever take back your kind hands, lest precious love slip away like time’s sand. Only we will know all that was lost. Scars we can’t erase show us life’s true cost.

The blue moonlight cuts across our sight, as pure as clear as a ringing bell reaching for us in the night. As the wind calms my thoughts, I hold strong on this terrace. I feel at peace, carried by the wind’s song…

Edelgard von Hresvelg

(...You know, maybe I should show this to Dorothea.)

* * *

25 E Moon

I’m not entirely surprised Beth ran out on the ball. It’s right in character for her. I’m glad she got to have one dance with yours truly before she ducked out. She’s not like Bernie or Marianne, but she doesn’t like crowds. No wonder they get along so well. Predictably, Dorothea excused herself shortly afterward. There were a lot of people who wanted to give her a dance or a nice chat, but I’m sure Dorothea’s the only one who’ll have luck wherever she ran. No guarantees, of course, but better her than anyone short of Ingrid. Where  _ is _ Ingrid, anyway?

I’m sure they’d say it’s not my business, but I have been paying attention to who the Golden Deer have been eyeing. To see Marianne with Dimitri and Leonie with Ferdinand is no surprise, but Lysithea having an interest in Edelgard came right out of left field. Yeah, OK, they’ve been having tea together, but I thought that was for study, mutual interest. I never expected this. And no, the dance wasn’t because they’re friends, there was a kiss. Cheek kiss, but still. And besides, they walked out on their own too. You can bet I’ll have some strong words with her tomorrow.  Lysithea’s like my kid sister by now, down to the good-spirited barbs ! ...Did I seriously just write that down? Forget I said that.

Can’t forget my own special dance, though. I had the pleasure of sharing the floor with Petra MacNeary, charming Princess of Brigid. She reminds me of Judith, in her strengths. I hadn’t really counted on marrying while I was here- on top of being pretty busy with the whole continent-spanning plan to learn secrets and manipulate the place to my liking, I didn’t really want to feel like I was choosing a side between Fodlan and Almyra. The first part of that’s still very much a thing, but if I wind up on the winning side of my dreams, establishing good ties with Brigid is as fine a way to prove it as any other. Also, it can’t be that hard to be a better dad than mine was, I’ll get to have that going for me.

Claude

* * *

25 Ethereal Moon

You know, I’m going to be honest- the ball was not nearly as magical as I thought it would be. It felt more like a talky gathering than a time to have fun. I figured, with Beth gone off on her own, Edie and Bernie with lovers of their own to distract them, and Ingrid off who knows where, that I had gotten my fill and might as well go find our lovely professor.

Surprise of surprises, she took to the Goddess Tower. She didn’t seem surprised in the least that I followed her. She smiled, and beckoned me closer. I had never reckoned on her being quite so… daring. She had me in an embrace, looking out over the horizon. “What would you wish for, if it would work for us?” she asked. I had my answer without a moment to hesitate. I wished that we  _ could _ be in love. I don’t care who finds issue with it- our friends, the church, or even ourselves. I want to stand by her side. She needs someone to.

Oh, and we found Ingrid. She was in the Goddess Tower. Somewhat awkwardly, she was stuffing her face not far from where we were standing, and heard the whole thing before we heard her chewing. She’s been here since we found her at the start of the month- I believe that’s eighteen days, but I always get one day off counting. Seems a lot of work just to get out of going to the ball in the first place when all Bernadetta had to do was ask. Ingrid says she had some time to meditate and whatever. Honestly, she’s probably just covering for not having thought of it. She reckons the same, but wants to sound better when she goes to see the Blue Lions.

Dearest Dorothea

* * *

* * *

Day 26 of the Ethereal Moon

They did it. The madmen actually did it. They killed Jeralt.

I don’t know what they were planning on doing, throwing out a few Demonic Beasts on church grounds and calling it a day. Not only have they tipped their hand about the Beast’s nature and lost themselves Kronya as a spy, but the Golden Deer have proven that Demonic Beasts are not something that can win a fight by themselves. But I guess if they actually managed to plan for this, not only is that a terrifying display of their cunning and ruthlessness, but they certainly succeeded at making a dent in morale.

Now then, let’s see what we can do to go about getting revenge on Kronya without blowing my allegiance with them. As much as I’d like to say this is something I draw the line at- as much as I’d like to say I drew the line sooner than this- I’m in no shape to be cutting all ties. But I’m going to have to if I want Beth on my side after this. And if that’s what it will take… Beth is a more powerful ally than Thales.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

26 E Moon

We stopped the fiendish plan of the invaders to… turn people into Demonic Beasts. Um, sure, that’s evil, but I highly doubt it’s practical. What we didn’t stop, though, was Jeralt getting stabbed by Kronya. Beth’s taking the loss bad, but I’m not the one who’s here to help yet. Now, observations, that’s my thing.

When Monica readied herself to stab Jeralt, Beth already had her sword out and the whip of the blade was in the sky ready to intercept the blade. Rather than successfully averting a catastrophe no reasonable person would have expected- while yes, other people brought up reasons they had for doubting Monica, none of them expected her to be so blunt in making her move- one of the people in charge of the enemy’s little operation teleported their way in and blocked the blade, saving Monica’s life and dooming Jeralt’s. The pure anger on Beth’s face at that was remarkable- if I do say so myself, frustrated.

When Monica was teleported away, she dropped a black stone. Whether it’s the one stolen from me or an original one, I do not know, but it is clear that whatever they tried with it, they wanted it in the church. I’m the one who brought them in here… I have to destroy it. There’s something in my head screaming at me to think otherwise, that I don’t know everything about the stones, I need to not do something rash. That voice can’t be mine… it was rash of me to have brought the stones… is this the power of the stone? My curiosity has gotten the better of me. The stone stays.

Claude

* * *

26 Ethereal Moon

I can’t believe it… and so soon after such a happy day too. I can’t even imagine how Beth must feel, only that I’m the only one who’s gotten to see her since. Or rather, the only one who has the courage to get past her despondent pleas to be alone. I can sit by her side, stroking her comfortingly, but all I get out of her is ‘if only I had tried harder’.

It’s not her who needs to try harder. She tries hard enough. It’s me that needs to try harder. I knew Monica was bad news, and I didn’t share my suspicions. I couldn’t fight hard enough, that’s why I had to be a dancer. If I want to stand behind Beth as her moral support… that’s what I need to aspire to. And I must get that strength.

And if things weren’t bad enough, Ingrid caught something while she was in hiding and now she’s hiding in her room too, but sick. Her forehead was boiling when I went to check on her. Last thing Beth needs is a reason to skimp on her flying. At least Mercedes is willing to put the literal weeks of hiding from her behind her and tend to Ingrid. That woman could look after the enemy commander with a warm smile and a hot cocoa. If it leads to him turning himself in, maybe we should try that.

Dorothea Eisner

* * *

* * *

28 Ethereal Moon

After I fed her lunch, Bethany asked if I would go to Jeralt’s office and check behind the bookshelf. No one questioned it when I came into Jeralt’s office. Everyone’s come to the understanding that I’m here because Beth doesn’t have the strength to be here instead. Alois told me to tell her that he’ll stand by her side when the time comes for her to get back on her feet. I think Alois is just the person she needs by her side. If only I could carry a joke as well as he.

The item I found where Beth suggested I look was a diary, written by Jeralt and with entries from before his departure from the monastery twenty years ago. I took it to Beth with the understanding that she’d read it on her own, but the poor girl asked if I could read it to her. The poor thing wanted to hear my voice some more. She’s listened to nothing but since Jeralt’s death, surely she’s gotten bored of it by now.

If I was expecting fluffy entries that would lighten the mood, I turned to the wrong page. Late Horsebow Moon of the year 1159, Beth was but a babe, with no heartbeat and she didn’t cry. Well, one of those things hasn’t changed. Jeralt was worried Rhea did something to her, and he used the fire to steal her away. I gave the diary to Beth, and said that was enough from me. I told Edie first, and she seemed tense. I don’t know what it means, but she asked me to keep quiet, especially around Rhea and her ears. I don’t care what she is as long as she’s still Beth, but this… just what did I get myself into enrolling this year?

Dorothea Eisner

* * *

* * *

Day 31 of the Ethereal Moon

Thales allowed Kronya to live only so the secret of the Agarthan bodies wouldn’t slip out. This secret, incidentally, is that the black stones they wear directly against their chests are their entire consciousness, and the body they possess is stolen from a surface-dwelling human. Monica was a real girl who was kidnapped by the Agarthans and implanted with Kronya’s stone to take on Kronya’s personality. It would be a shame if I left my diary open to this page and left someone unattended with it.

Kronya’s next mission, and from the sounds of Thales’s tone, her last, is to set a trap for a revenge-seeking Bethany. While Beth is standing on the shrine in the forbidden forest north of Garreg Mach, a trap will be sprung that will deal with Beth once and for all. Thales didn’t share the full story, and I’m not sure if he wants the complete picture out of my ears or Kronya’s. All I know is that I am going to make sure Beth is still fighting once Kronya’s stone is in pieces.

...Come to think of it, where  _ did _ Linhardt get that Agarthan stone? He doesn’t seem the type to steal it from them. Who gave it to him, and how many more do they have? Have any of those Agarthans lodged themselves on unsuspecting chests? If I wouldn’t be called crazy or perverted for it, I’d start asking people to show me their chests before speaking to me.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

* * *

Professor Evaluation: Bethany Eisner, 1180 Third Term

Bethany continues to be an exemplary teacher with a unique teaching style. Her students look up to her, and attendance and grades from her class continue to be impressive. Results in practical missions have been impressive, with no casualties or major injuries to speak poorly of. I hope that, when Bethany returns to the classroom, she keeps her proficiencies and continues to lead her students to great things.

Grades: A+   
Personal Skill: A   
Student Motivation: S

Mark: A+

Student comments:

Stay strong, Teach. You can do what Jeralt couldn’t, and all you need is a clearer target. Claude

I’ll chop down an entire forest if I can find her in it. You can count on me. For once. Hilda

You can rest assured the murder of Jeralt is a crime for which no land on this continent can tolerate. Of that you may be most certain. Lorenz Hellman Gloucester

If there’s anything you need, just say the word. I miss you in class. Ignatz

Glad you’re still eating at least, Teach. A strong diet and exercise is basically all you need! Raphael

You’re not the first person to lose someone to these twisted souls. I’ll hunt them down on your order. Lysithea

Anything you’d like me to assure Jeralt of? Marianne

_ It’s a picture of Leonie hugging Beth.  _ (Sorry didn’t know what words to use.) Leonie

I lost my mother, too. Don’t forget that they’ll always be with you. Flayn.

I left some flowers on Jeralt’s grave earlier. You’re OK with that, right? Bernadetta

You’re a great teacher, Beth. And you stand by me when it comes to my father… I’ll do the same. Ashe

I will crush them, on my honour as Princess of Adrestia. And you should, too. Edelgard.

You have opened doors for people who had thought them closed, Professor. Say the word and I’ll open yours. Ferdinand von Aegir.

You need to get stronger, you keep training, you hear? You can’t get ahead of those jerks if you’re a step behind Jeralt! Caspar.

Catching a criminal is just like catching a rabbit. The predators will become the prey. Petra

Did you enjoy our cookies, Professor? Sorry we can’t keep them coming, but we’ll try our best! Annette

Ingrid will be better soon, Professor. And she says to tell you to fly high. Seems like a good way to not get stabbed, too! Mercedes

You don’t have to worry about feeling like you’re putting me out, Beth. I’m happy to be looking after you, and I’ll stay by your side for as long as you need. Dorothea


	10. Mission Failed (Guardian Moon)

1 G Moon (Again? I need another opener.)

Our mission this month is to find and kill Jeralt’s murderer. And make sure that Beth doesn’t come with. How baffling, she’s right up there with Catherine as one of our best knights. Why doesn’t Rhea want a woman with a grudge and a heavy sword arm taking a huge chunk out of Monica? There’s a secret she’s hiding. Though admittedly, Beth’s not leaving her room anytime soon. That part of the mission will be easy.

All right, so how to find a maniac. The usual advice is to think like your quarry. “I’m a big selfish bitch and my hobby is making people miserable!” That accomplished nothing. Well, time to espionage the old fashioned way. And for that, I shall wear something… not bright yellow.

The voice in my head that I hear around the stone has a name. It’s Periander, a wise man from time before my grandfather’s time. He wanted to know why he is still in his stone. I told him that, whatever Monica and that weird guy were up to, Bethany stopped them in their tracks. He didn’t seem too happy about that, but he has other plans. He asked if I would put him on my chest. Ha, I’m smarter than that. But still, if this voice is actually a voice I am hearing and not just me going completely insane, that means this stone, at least, is alive. Wonder if the other stones are. Or, well, were, I doubt they are now.

Claude

* * *

* * *

Day 3 of the Guardian Moon

The prudent thing to do to complete the assigned mission as well as avoid Thales’s trap would be to allow Beth to wallow in self-pity until Kronya is smashed to pieces. But hell to that. Dorothea’s off doing something else, I came into her room and told her, in only slightly kinder words, to get out of bed already.

The Bethany Eisner I know wouldn’t let one little thing stop her from being a heroine. The Bethany Eisner I know wouldn’t sit in comfort with a beautiful songstress tending to her while others did her work. Bethany Eisner needs to get back on her feet and kick some Agarthan tail! (Also, doing this probably makes Thales think I’m on his side, and also press on with the plan I know he’s doing. That part’s good news.)

Considering the fact I saw Beth in the sky later that day, a recovered Ingrid, Petra and Hilda at her side, I’d say it worked. I suppose to a sky knight, a good blast of the wind to the face is nice and healthy for recovery. Excellent. Dorothea’s happy. Slightly upset, but I think she knows it’s for the best she’s back on her feet, especially since she didn’t fall in love with and plan to marry a woman who’ll stay in her bed her whole life. Now, about this diary of her father’s…

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

* * *

Day 4, Guardian Moon

Everyone, even the students, is off looking for Monica. The students that remained here are Dorothea, Claude, Hilda, Petra, Ingrid, Mercedes, Annette, Ignatz, Bernadetta, Linhardt and Felix. From my understanding, Hilda and Petra are here to keep up my flying sessions, while Felix is insistent someone stay at the monastery and protect it from a surprise attack. Such a principled young man. Shame we don’t get much time to talk, but I understand why he stays with the Blue Lions.

I took Ingrid fishing for her birthday. All we really needed was the chat, she was never one for tea, and this means free food. Ingrid’s with Dimitri, Felix and Sylvain in a friend group in Faerghus, but she’s grown quite fond of me. I’ll be sad to see her go, but I think that goes for quite a few of the students here. One more reason to add to the pile of reasons I don’t see my career in teaching lasting my whole life.

Hanneman and Manuela are still here, but on seeing me up and about, they’re ready to go help out. Manuela’s the sort of person who’s charging in to help everyone else find Monica, while Hanneman is doing research with Linhardt and Claude about the nature of our enemy. He wants me to continue educating the students that remain, but if I ever need a lighter load, I can ask him or Seteth. Let’s see if I can manage.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

* * *

11 Gu Moon

Goddammit, guys. I’m trying to give Almyra a good name among Fodlan and you have to go and spring this. It’s Rhea’s birthday and Saint Seiros day, too. She didn’t even try to run service, but they couldn’t have picked a worse time. And since Holst got sick and Hilda has to go help plug the gap, I’m coming with to make sure neither side hates the other too much.

...Oh, wonderful, they’ve hijacked Fodlan’s giant birds. You know, the ones that eat Crest Stones and Fodlan’s got its own problems with. Almyra culture values fighting where Fodlan’s does not, but this goes a step beyond culturally ignorant and just gets plan offensive. What students were left among us managed to offer the Almyrans a fight they enjoyed, and I smoothed the matter over with the commander without anyone from Fodlan realising I’m their prince. At least, no one mentioned it. The Almyrans acknowledged my rebuke and will withdraw, but are keen to see the day in which I can make an opening that’ll get them here with respect. One day, guys.

Progress with Periander is slow. I’ve gotten Linhardt and Hanneman to chip in some note taking and questions, but Periander wants to put himself on someone’s chest. We got the answer that he wants greater mobility. Which is a fair reason not to put him on our chests, but we’re not really sure how to get some better answers out of him. For what it’s worth, he doesn’t know where Monica is, since we kidnapped him before Thales, the main commander, would have come up with his plan, but he wouldn’t tell us if he knew. Murdering him is getting tempting.

Claude

* * *

* * *

Guardian Moon, Day 18

The Fish of Mystery made another appearance, and Bethany was keen to see if she could land it this time. Everyone chipped in and got as much herring bait as possible, and Bethany threw down her line while the rest of us watched. We kept quiet while playing a few games to entertain ourselves, but Bethany kept up her laser focus, fishing up several nice, rare fish.

And finally, Bethany managed to snag the Goddess Messenger, the rarest fish in the pond. It is said that consuming this delectable fish does wonders for your dexterity, agility and stamina when eaten with a Magdred Kirsch. After a short debate that finished with the tail of another Goddess Messenger flicking out from the pond, we decided to test this theory. Bethany and I cooked this fish, and we shared our success with everyone who stayed behind.

Many of us went to the Training Ground to experiment with our success. I’m feeling that boost, all right. I’m not really sure footed, and Annette’s even worse, but we sparred with melee weapons and didn’t trip a single time. We’re not made of iron, but Annette got a direct hit with her axe and I felt the appropriate response was a mild ‘ow’. Granted, Annette’s a mage by trade, but still. The legends don’t say if this is a permanent boost or not, but this is a welcome boon for when the time comes to say hi to Monica.

Ingrid Galatea

* * *

* * *

25 Gu Moon

So much for an Inter-House Reception. Since it’s the same old people, we’re all already pretty familiar with eating together. I guess that makes us a pretty tight-knit group, at least until everyone else gets back. Then again, Mercedes and Annette never really felt as close to the Golden Deer as they have now, so who knows? Felix usually keeps to himself, but he doesn’t complain when Annette gives him a hug as he goes on his way.

Things would be going pretty smoothly for our anxious waiting on someone to find Monica already… if it weren’t for Periander. I dropped my lunch when I saw what happened. Linhardt was watching the stone, and it got itself onto his chest. Linhardt… you fool. I cornered him after the meal and tried to rip the stone from his chest, but it’s too tightly lodged on. Destroy it… that’s what it’s gotta be. You’ve gotta destroy the stones to rescue the people, if you can manage that much. Jeralt was still stabbed when they tried.

Periander snuck out through the forbidden forest. I followed him, and saw him talking to Thales and Monica before the two men teleported away, Monica remaining. Bastards… but I’ve got his number. I got away, and we know our next destination. With or without Rhea’s permission, the home crew will plunge into the depths of the forest and get Beth’s revenge.

Claude

* * *

Day 26, Guardian Moon

Claude found Monica hiding in the forbidden forest. He seemed somewhat cagey about how, but no matter. Rhea was quick to order us to stand down, but Claude was clear in his observation that we’re the best people for the job. The people out and around are on their way, but they were all at a considerable distance.

We plunged into the forest, and they met us with mages and Demonic Beasts. We may have been few, but we stood proudly against our foes. Kronya’s taunts needling in my ears, my allies in the skies opened a path to allow me to dive in and get to Kronya. Our duel was dicey, with her swords more than a match for the Sword of the Creator, but I managed a victory in the end. And then Solon appeared. He stole the stone on Kronya’s chest and shattered it before me. It was at least satisfying to see Kronya begging at my feet.

Solon unleashed a terrifying dark spell in my direction, and as soon as I realised I wasn’t dodging it, I Divine Pulsed the heck out of there. I rewound all the way back to before I fought Kronya, and noticed Leonie and Alois making their way through the woods from another angle. I told Leonie about the stone on Kronya’s chest, and she shot it down. Solon came in and smashed the stone, trying to throw the dark spell at me, but I could dodge it from a great distance, especially as the spell didn’t seem to want to leave the pedestal Kronya was standing on. Solon didn’t seem too happy with that.

I don’t actually remember too much of what happened after this. All I remember in the haze between that and now is Dorothea’s singing.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

26 Guardian Moon

Claude found Monica, and it turns out that the home team had to dive in and give her the sound thrashing she deserved. Thank goodness to not only the fact we had a solid core to fight with, but we had the Goddess Messenger’s blessing on our side. I’m sure things wouldn’t have turned out nearly as neatly if it weren’t for that.

Beth got a straight shot to Monica, but rather than defeat her then, she took a complete right turn and gave the kill to Leonie, who I didn’t even realise was on the way. I have no idea what possessed her to make this move, but it turned out to be the right one, because the place Monica was standing was in some way special, and the plan Solon had made didn’t work because Beth wasn’t on it. Beth fainted after that daring act of not acting, and her hair’s gone all… nah, it’s gotta be a trick of the light or something. It’s all green-ish now.

Ingrid took Beth to her room for me, and I stayed by her side to keep my hands on her, like I’ve been doing for different reasons at the start of this month, and singing the song Edelgard accidentally composed. It’s really a wonder. I think I’ll call it Girl of Hresvelg, but if she doesn’t like it, Edge of Dawn works. Her hair does actually feel different to the last time my hand ran through it.

Dorothea Eisner

* * *

* * *

Day 28 of the Guardian Moon

There was a bigger Agarthan meeting today. Thales wanted to introduce myself and the nobles of Adrestia to Periander’s new body. Thank goodness I brought the Flame Emperor’s armour and mask, because I was not expecting to see  _ Linhardt _ . I have no idea how Periander got his hands on Linhardt. But seeing Linhardt with such malicious glee as he readies himself for the bloodshed ahead was as sickening as it was confusing.

Good news time: If there was anything I needed to happen, it was this. Count Hevring has agreed to lend his aid to my cause, and with Bergliez raring to go, I now have control over the Adrestian military and finances. The last step is to get myself coronated, and I can do that officially if I ask Bethany to oversee the thing. At least Linhardt’s capture was good for something.

From what I gathered, Claude’s the one who brought the Agarthan stones into campus. This is his fifth one, and he doesn’t know where one of them went, with the other three being destroyed, counting the one I caught. Well, there goes any hope of me getting some sleep in this place again. Also, time to start asking as many people to go with me on the ‘show me your chest’ thing. Claude hasn’t come clean about what happened to Linhardt, which doesn’t help. The class doesn’t know where he went. Maybe they’ll turn out right and I’ll find him asleep in his room someday.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

* * *

Guardian Moon, Day 31

Seteth wanted to see me about me and my concerns about my father and my need to be married for reasons related to my Crest. I was quite thankful for some sagely advice from him, and he offered to have a talk with my father about my future prospects. How nice of him. Why he had the mind to do this, I’m not certain, but there was a certain edge to his voice as he talked about some of his concerns with the existence of Crests.

And then there was what I overheard between him and Rhea. Something about Jeralt’s diary… There’s something Rhea did to Bethany. I was polite and told Seteth I heard it. Seteth didn’t raise his voice. He didn’t tell me not to tell Bethany. He told me, kindly, that I shouldn’t say anything further where word would get back to Rhea. He didn’t elaborate further, but I still feel a chill. There’s a part of me that’s worried about whose side I would take if I had to pick between Dimitri and Bethany… and now this.

I asked Mercedes to bake something for me. I must’ve looked pale still, because Mercedes seemed worried about me when she agreed. I didn’t tell her what I heard, since I thought she’d be the sort who’d ask Rhea and that wouldn’t do. But I think the sweets helped me a little. I’m just… please, Sothis. I’ve never asked anything of you before, but if you can hear me, just let all this blow over smoothly so that the worst thing in my life can go back to being my starving territory.

Ingrid Galatea


	11. Revealed (Pegasus Moon)

Day 1, Pegasus Moon

This month’s mission is not going to be a battle. At least, as far as anyone can tell. This month, I am to go into the Holy Tomb and receive a revelation from the goddess. Rhea believes that what happened in the forbidden forest leads up to it, but what that might be, she refused to elaborate. Perhaps someone’s twigged on to Divine Pulse? Even now, I still haven’t told Claude or Dorothea I can do that. But it is Sothis’s power…

Everyone is invited to come with us on this. Even Rhea herself. She must expect this to be big. Just what am I going to hear? What, when I already get to hear Sothis regularly? Will this ritual bring Sothis out to the front? What will my friends think… friends. My friends. Yes… no matter what happens in there, no matter what it is I see in there… I want to keep my friends. Sothis agrees- unless her rebirth messes with the memories she’s made with me, she will allow me to stay with them. Though, if the Bethany they knew gets…

Just how am I supposed to trust Rhea? All I have to feel comfortable receiving this revelation from Sothis is that, if somehow the Bethany I am can’t do it, she will give Rhea the slap she would deserve. I think that’s all I can ask… I hope everything goes well.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 1 of the Pegasus Moon

So Rhea wants to have Beth have a revelation from the goddess. That’s… suspicious. I don’t understand what this whole thing about the Rite of Rebirth and the goddess’s return is all about, but I feel like after long enough, there’s a point where you should probably stop trying. Besides, why would Bethany, of all people, host the goddess? Some random mercenary’s child just happens to have the goddess dwelling within her?

This does mean the Holy Tomb will be open. Thales wants the Crest Stones stored in there for himself, for reasons relating to ‘making more Demonic Beasts’, but the specific details were considered beyond my needs. They don’t trust me. I mean, I am planning to betray them, but still. Since Rhea has invited all the students to accompany her to see Beth’s revelation, this has to be the time I reveal myself as the Flame Emperor.

Beth came to visit everyone she particularly trusted in the other houses to talk about the matter of the revelation. When it came to me, she hugged me and told me everything would be OK. Woman or goddess, she’d make sure I could see my dream of a world where Crests are not treated as the goddess’s blessings they are, because that’s not how the goddess sees them. It’s moments like this where I truly feel at peace… it’s moments like these that make me regret what I must do. I didn’t even get to ask her to see my coronation, annoyingly, but I’ll get the chance later. As long as it happens this month.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

1 P Moon (...There’s a joke here somewhere.)

So Beth’s going to get a revelation from the goddess, huh? Why now? What  _ is _ a revelation from the goddess anyway? I feel like either I missed the part of my life in which I was supposed to receive the relevant exposition or Rhea didn’t feel like giving it as part of her indoctrination of loving herself, the Crest system and authority. Or I’m overthinking things. The former makes me look less bad.

I did eventually fess up about the Linhardt thing. Took a yard stick to the spine from Rhea, but eventually we would have to fight against Periander and someone would have to figure out why he’s Linhardt. Plus, Linhardt has been missing from school premises for a week, something that most people would be noticed being. (Bernadetta and Marianne, by contrast, are considered suspicious when they are noticed. I, meanwhile, am considered suspicious by existing.)

The strangeness of the situation at hand has led to classes being held all together, with Hanneman and Bethany teaching jointly. In addition to Linhardt, Hubert has taken his leave, leaving Edelgard to fend for herself from a teacher that wants to vivisect her and a teacher that she’d wind up getting fired. Hubert normally only leaves for a day or two at a time, something big must be happening. Somehow, I doubt it’s Linhardt. And not because “Linhardt is doing something” is a sentence that has never been uttered before- and still hasn’t, because I wrote it down instead of saying it aloud.

Claude

* * *

1 Pegasus Moon

Revelation from the goddess? She can keep it for all I care. I want my Beth. Things were easier back before Beth had to deal with a dead father, a murderous body-snatching cult and a destiny that a fairy tale might call unrealistic.

All right, perhaps that isn’t entirely fair. Beth had something to tell me, and only me. The girl inside her head that goes by Sothis- the same name as the goddess. She’s childlike in appearance and she has had visions about her for as long as she can remember, but it’s only now that she has come to the monastery, learned the goddess’s name and saw more clear visions that they mean anything. If the goddess is living inside her, that explains why she can walk around with no heartbeat, so why not?

I will say it is quite remarkable that Rhea expects a revelation from the goddess when Beth has a direct line. What is she expecting? And what’s Edie up to, anyway? She’s never this cagey around me. The most I’ve gotten out of her is the request to never think poorly of her, which pretty much means she’s about to do something I’m going to think poorly of her for. Or at least, that she expects me to. Nothing that comes to my mind could make me hate Edie enough to want to sever all ties, but maybe I’m just not thinking hard enough.

Dorothea Eisner

* * *

* * *

Day 8, Pegasus Moon

Some birthday for Professor Hanneman. Edelgard requests that I follow her to Enbarr, and expects we’ll be gone a few days. On top of depriving Hanneman of Crests to admire, he now has the knowledge he has the combined class to himself. Hopefully, Manuela steps out to help. Dorothea came along too- I’m worried about her anxiety, but perhaps the best time to tackle the issue is not when the matter is completely justified. Edelgard also got to take Lysithea, to which I started wondering whether this was a secret trip or a field trip.

Edelgard’s business in Enbarr is her coronation as Empress. Her father, Ionius IX the Incredibly Ill, passed her the crown while barely being able to get the words needed out. Now that Edelgard is Empress, she has declared a new direction in which Adrestia is to set out. Duke Aegir, who I am to understand was a key figure in the proceedings building up to her kidnapping and torture, has now been fired and placed under house arrest. The same fate befell Count Varley, after careful consideration of which countries offended Edelgard enough to deserve sending him to in exile.

Edelgard’s journey to repair her country will take more than that. The people responsible for her Crest studies are rooted deeply in her country’s politics, and removing them will require the sword, applied more subtly than me being pointed at them and whipping them all into submission. Though Edie is tempted by that option. For now, though, we rest here. Edie wants us all to sleep with her, which means Dorothea wants to join in. I’m due for a sleepless night tonight.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

8 Pegasus Moon

I’m proud of Edie. She already wears her crown magnificently and is ready to take to the source of our country’s woe. An empress to stand behind. And to think I know her as the girl who blushes when I sing her praises, who laughs when I tickle her sides, and who growls when I assert my crush on Beth  _ too _ gloatingly.

I’m not sure if I was properly in my element out there. Well, OK, I had no idea what was going on, and was just standing there looking pretty while people who had some idea of who everyone was and why they should care said things that probably made sense. It wasn’t the most complicated, but I’ll freely admit I’m on Edie’s side more because it’s Edie than because I liked what I heard. Duke Aegir sounded like a ponce and Count Varley deserved the fate Edie didn’t want to inflict on someone else. That much helped me feel right about it.

The one thing that feels normal here in Enbarr? We get to share a room, and see each other in pyjamas. OK, not really normal, but this is my speed. There’s Edie, as adorable as I remember her, especially without her new tiara. There’s Lysithea, who pouted at being seen by so many people, but looked so cute blushing about being next to Edie. And Beth, who I’ve admittedly seen in pyjamas more than most students have seen their teachers in because of all the time I’ve spent sitting by her side in her bedroom. I count myself incredibly lucky to have girls like these for friends, though it does get weird that’s not always because they’re strong women who can protect and provide for me.

Dorothea Eisner

* * *

Day 10 of the Pegasus Moon

That took a little longer than I would have liked, but we’re on the road back to Garreg Mach from Enbarr. I needed to go over military plans with Counts Bergliez and Hevring while reestablishing everything I need to make sure is properly established now that I’ve gone from Imperial Princess to Empress. Honestly, I’m just glad it didn’t take longer. There’s only so many ways to keep the curious Lysithea out of anything that would ruin her opinion of me- this just isn’t the way she deserves to find out, while she doesn’t have options to leave me for it.

I’m not sure what Beth and Dorothea got up to while I was doing business they need not hear, but judging from the fact their chests are stone free (yes, I checked), they didn’t get in too much trouble with anyone Thales sent. They probably went to Mittelfrank, come to think of it. I wonder if Dorothea put on any performances for Beth- I wonder if Dorothea has  _ ever _ put on any performances for Beth. She wants to be sure she has a husband- or, these days, a wife- who will care about her when she doesn’t have her body and voice, but I can’t imagine she’d say no to seeing her show them off while she had them. Maybe she would.

I must confess, it would feel wrong if the four of us were divided. I can only hope that this path that I am well and truly committed to walking is one Beth, Dorothea and Lysithea can walk. I can only hope that seeing me take my stand has inspired them when the time comes that I stand against something they might have an attachment to. Then again, with all the buzz about this supposed revelation of the goddess, perhaps they might not mind taking a stand against Rhea. Is this what it feels like to be optimistic?

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

* * *

15 Pegasus Moon

Why couldn’t Rhea have gone for the revelation sooner? Edie’s happy about the wait, but the rest of us are getting restless waiting for something that could have all sorts of exciting outcomes. Hanneman seemed to catch on, and suggested we have a look in at this magic tournament thing. I never bothered with the Training Grounds events personally, but anything to kill time.

Our bracket was Edelgard, myself, Sylvain, Mercedes, Annette, Lorenz, Lysithea and Marianne, with Hanneman as adjudicator. Thyrsus was banned, though it led to Mercedes brutally shredding through Lysithea like tissue paper in her round. I had Sylvain and Marianne bested, but lost to Annette in the finals. I figured Annette had it won, even if I was rooting for Edelgard so she could show her new strength as Empress. She hasn’t even told people about that. She lost to Annette too, though, so at least there’s that. She didn’t lose to someone who would then wind up losing.

Mercedes has a question to ask me as we wrapped up: how did I confess my feelings for Beth? She has a crush on Annette, and while the two are as close as sisters, Mercedes has never quite made the jump to lovers, despite the fact she sneaks in cuddles and the like. To be honest, I don’t really remember confessing to Beth, it just kinda happened. I told Mercedes to suggest the idea to her before committing to it. Come to think of it, Mercedes and Annette are six years apart in age, aren’t they? I feel loads better about crushing on the professor three years my senior.

Dorothea Eisner (...Loads better doesn’t mean entirely better.)

* * *

* * *

Pegasus Moon, Day 20

I walked in on Felix, expecting to see him for some well-meaning birthday wishes, only to find Annette already by his side with a muffin. I didn’t take Felix for liking those, but he was eating it as he acknowledged me. He didn’t seem to mind me coming in, but I felt like I was intruding on his time with Annette and left anyway.

Felix came to the Training Grounds soon after, ready to spar. I gave him quite the fight, the Goddess Messenger’s blessing still lingering between us and allowing moves more impressive than if we hadn’t ate the fish. Felix won, because it’s honestly more likely, and we had a friendly little chat. Felix told me he had a crush on Annette, but Mercedes did too and Annette doesn’t feel comfortable making her choice. Me, I’d pick Felix any day, but that’s because I know him, don’t get the idea about girls marrying girls, and a little bit of Glenn at the end. But that’s definitely my interests, and no help to Annette. I’m no help in general, really.

I caught Hilda actually practicing her flying, and came by to ask her about that. Hey, it’s Felix’s day, after all. I cut off the names, and Hilda’s opinion on girls is similar to mine- with the point to be made that, as a student of Bethany’s class, she respects her interest and has enough of a curiosity to look at Marianne thoughtfully. Sadly, she seemed to have nothing, and actually went back to work. Despite being in the sky, I couldn’t see hide nor hair of the flying pigs. And Hilda’s many things, but she herself doesn’t qualify as one.

Ingrid Galatea

* * *

* * *

Day 28 of the Pegasus Moon

The events of the Holy Tomb will unfold tomorrow, and has cruel fate would have it, today is Lysithea’s birthday. Of all the things she would’ve chosen to spend it on, she decided to come to see me with a trayful of cakes and the request for a nice, long chat. Tomorrow is the day I reveal myself as the Flame Emperor… tomorrow is…

I couldn’t do it. Lysithea deserves to know. I told her the whole story. I told her who tortured me. I told her they have their claws sunk deep into Adrestia’s ruling class. I told her that about my plan to overthrow the church and remove Crests. I told her about my vague hopes of being able to destroy the Agarthans in the deal. Lysithea listened, not even taking bites from her cakes as she hung onto every word. And, when I finished talking, she leaned over and kissed me.

She’s wanted nothing more than to destroy the Agarthans for what they did to her, too. She hates the fact I’m working for them, but considering that working for them has gotten me a crown and an army, she’s going to stand by my side. I… I still can’t believe my luck. If I could have asked for a single ally, even more than Bethany and her tremendous strength with the Sword of the Creator, I did not want to see Lysithea on the other side of a battlefield, tears in her eyes and a Miasma spell in her hands.

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

* * *

Day 29, Pegasus Moon

What the revelation of the goddess turned out being was Sothis getting to use my mouth and body, though she was only good at the former. She let out quite the stream of insults and the like in Rhea’s face. I knew she had a problem with Rhea, but this is quite something else. I’m sure Rhea would’ve had me fired if what I said was said in my role as Professor.

Well, OK, I’m fired anyway. Edelgard came into the Tomb, ready to steal the Crest Stones within for the aid of the cult that killed my father. Sothis wasn’t keen on them running away with them, but she made it clear that we didn’t need them. Especially if we fought by their side. We fight the Church of Seiros… and after thinking about all Rhea has done, destroying Ashe’s family, meddling in Sylvain’s business, ordering the removal of information… I joined Edelgard’s cause.

Rhea didn’t take it well. She turned into a Beastial form of her own, vowing to tear my heart out for saying such awful things as if I were the goddess. Catherine led a faction of the Knights of Seiros and Faerghus to trap us in the Tomb, but Edelgard had her means to get an escape ready. With Edelgard, we could escape. With the bond between Felix and Annette giving us a blind spot in our opponent’s defence, we managed the feat.

I write this separately to the rest of my journal. Our possessions in our dormitories are likely going to be the target of Rhea’s reprisal, but there’s always Hanneman, Alois and Shamir. They could fetch our stuff for us. But we will be making our return to Garreg Mach soon personally… we will remove Rhea from it.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 29 of the Pegasus Moon

The time came. I marched into the Holy Tomb with my head held high, ready to lose everyone I love in order to realise my dream. I walked into a scene with Beth not quite in her right mind, the goddess inhabiting her body in order to talk down to Rhea. My appearance certainly caused quite the stir, with the goddess taking objection to my actions. However, it appears she is quite familiar with me and my story, and has consented to join my cause, as does Bethany. As does a lot of people following her.

Anyone who wasn’t quite convinced by Bethany and Sothis’s allegiance was convinced when Rhea showed her true colours. She is no woman. She is a monster, controlling humanity’s evolution to suit her whims. Were she anything less than the archbishop, the revolts against her leadership such as those led by Lonato would have torn her head from her shoulders and a new regime would have been installed. I must act as the rebellion that succeeds where Lonato failed. I will see Rhea’s title removed, and her head if I must.

Unfortunately, that day was not to be today. I did not prepare to assault the Holy Tomb as a final stand, merely an attempt at theft. Rhea responded to the defection of the Black Eagles, Golden Deer and Blue Lions by summoning Catherine, Dimitri and their forces to hamper our escape. Hubert teleported us out, and looking around, everyone made it. I have an army to arm and make sure we can face Catherine, Dimitri and Rhea prepared.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

29 P Moon

One minute, you’re investigating the church’s secrets. The next minute, you find out through means you never expected. And now, the time has come to take a stand against the church. That’s life, huh? From what I gathered, Rhea implanted the Crest Stone containing the goddess’s will into Beth with the intention of using Beth’s body to revive the goddess all along. Beth’s still in there, leaving the Holy Tomb caused Sothis to lose control, but that was a close call.

So we’re siding with Adrestia against Faerghus. I wasn’t sure about taking a side in a war until I knew who the winners were, but Lysithea is raring to go against the Church, and, well, there’s only so much I can do to keep neutral since I got found in the middle of all this. Edelgard’s declaring the war, yeah, but Rhea tried to make my teacher undergo existence failure because she never got over the death of her mummy. I actually listened to what Sothis spat at her while everyone else was shocked by the thing happening.

I think the side I’m raring to take is the side that fights against that shadowy force. The Agarthans, as I hear mention of. Thales, Solon and Periander are leading their own invisible hand controlling the continent, and I still need to redeem myself for letting Periander get himself lodged onto Linhardt’s chest. While Edelgard overthrows Rhea and removes the importance of Crests from society, I think I’ll be sneaking undercover and making sure the Agarthans don’t win from doing this. Hubert is grateful for the offer.

Claude

* * *

29 Pegasus Moon

So that’s what Edie had in mind. Taking on the Church to depose Rhea. I never expected she’d have it in her, but she’s so strong for trying to do it regardless. And to think she resigned herself to us siding with Rhea against her. As if I could abandon Edie after a showing like that. I know some of us are considering it, but I won’t hear a word against her.

Beth’s back to normal, but I’m still at her side, making sure both Beth and Sothis are feeling all right working in union. Without the power the Holy Tomb offered, Beth describes their current setup as being similar to how it’s been their whole life, just with Sothis feeling a little more lively in there. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and blamed it on Sothis, but somehow I feel like she’s just emphasising the fact there are fewer reasons making our relationship feel weird. Somehow, I feel like that’s never going to go away.

I don’t know how bloody this war will get. But Edie, Beth and Claude will do their best to keep innocent casualties to a minimum. With any luck, we can take care of Rhea on the spot by attacking Garreg Mach. Thanks to Dimitri and Faerghus, they foresee a longer war, but not an unwinnable one. They just have to make sure they’re the ones in the right when it’s over and the history books choose their sides. No matter what happens, I’ll make sure the girls can live content as people.

Dorothea Eisner

* * *

Pegasus Moon, Day 29

I can’t believe what I’ve done. I followed Professor Bethany to the Holy Tomb. I saw the goddess’s revelation. I saw Rhea’s retribution. I saw Edelgard’s true colours. I saw Dimitri’s stance. A lifetime of teachings, from Faerghus, family and friend alike, told me which side is the one in the right. I must stand against Professor Bethany and her heretic followers.

And yet I took my lance and fought against my Faerghus brothers in arms. I held back Sylvain as Edelgard rescued soldier after soldier before whisking me away. I have done it. I am a traitor to my people. Glenn must be spinning in his grave. There can be no forgiveness for me. I have disgraced House Galatea, I have disgraced the Crest of Daphnel, I have disgraced everyone I have ever loved.

...So why do I still walk this path proudly? Why do I still swear my lance to General Bethany?

Ingrid

* * *

29/2/81

So the boar shows his true colours. We have Rhea, Catherine and Dimitri ready to tear Edelgard, Bethany and Claude limb from limb. Actually, limb from limb would probably be too gentle a treatment for them. If I do not remain behind and ensure they maintain order, I worry they will tear out their own throats before they have done anything about the enemy’s. Which is certainly not the worst possible outcome of the incoming war, but it’s one I’d rather not be responsible for.

I allowed Edelgard and everyone to escape. The alternative was bringing my sword to bear against Annette, and even thinking of the times she most annoyed me failed to help. I cannot allow this to happen again… I must do everything in my power to allow myself to fight Annette when next we battle. Ingrid, Mercedes, Ashe… I can’t be certain that my sword will find its mark against them any easier. It’s easy to talk big and say I make the battlefield my life, but I always did assume I wouldn’t know any of my foes.

Seteth has noticed my concerns, and offered to allow me to leave. I explained my reasons for staying, and he confided in me that his own reasons for staying are much the same. I know we will be the first to die in this war, an inconvenient link in our masters’ chains holding them back. Seteth has said that the minute things look like Flayn will be in danger, he will do his best to pull them both out and go into hiding. I cannot think well of myself if I do the same. If I can no longer fight on, it will be because I have died.

Felix

* * *

* * *

**By order of the Adrestian Empire**

The leaders of the church have misused its creed to fulfill their true desire- to maintain their iron-fisted rule over this world. They have fooled the people of Fodlan into fighting for a cause that does not match what they believe themselves to fight. Long ago, their judgement was instrumental in dividing the Empire into a Kingdom and an Alliance, positioning themselves as the central figure that will guide the hand of all three. They caused instability to reinforce their own authority. They live in luxury by preying on the devotion of those who wished for the salvation of a long-gone goddess.

Those corrupt hypocrites cannot lead Fodlan to true peace. Their rule must be torn asunder and a new system of rule must be applied in its place- one that puts humanity and all people as its priority, rather than focusing only on those with the Goddess’s descent. The Crests are to blame for corrupt nobility who think nothing of the common man they bring to ruin.

The Adrestian Empire hereby declares war on the Church of Seiros.

Edelgard von Hresvelg   
Lysithea von Ordelia   
Volkhard von Arundel  
Grindel von Bergliez   
Richell von Hevring  
Bethany Eisner  
Claude von Riegan  
Hilda Goneril  
Lorenz Gloucester  
Marianne von Edmund  
Ingrid Galatea


	12. Steel Yourself (Lone Moon)

Day 1, Lone Moon

We have set up our temporary encampment. Hanneman and Manuela have defected from the Church’s army, leaving the premises under the guise of throwing our personal belongings away, and instead delivering them. Alois was present when the revelation occurred and quit as soon as everyone got out of the Tomb, and Shamir just walked out without doing that much. With the power of the Adrestian military under our command, sacking Garreg Mach could work.

A small handful of soldiers of the Adrestian Empire have made themselves known to me. Randolph and Fleche are lower-ranked relatives of Caspar, while Ladislava is a commoner who owes Edelgard a great debt. As the ‘tactical advisor’ to Edelgard, their movements will be the ones I am most interested in of the people not under my direct command. They are interested in getting a few tutorial pointers, as well, and I figured Ladislava could easily join flight training. Randolph practices axes with Caspar and Raphael, while Fleche’s potential is something she has yet to tap into.

Edelgard has brought up the fact that cooperation with the people who murdered my father is required, something that has shaken a few of my students. I have organised a modified Advice Box to help everyone get their resolve reinforced. This war may be over as soon as it begins, or it may take years. Everyone must be prepared for either outcome. We must keep fighting until our objective is realised.

For the future of Fodlan

Bethany Eisner

* * *

* * *

My father was dismissed as prime minister and is now under house arrest. He is a greedy, arrogant man that I had always believed deserved some sort of retribution, and I am sure there are many others who are content with the lot he has been dealt, if not unsatisfied it stopped there. And yet I cannot help but feel indignant. After all his hard work for the Empire, this is the thanks he is owed? How can I side with Edelgard with this on her record? As the next Duke Aegir, or as a friend?  
-Ferdinand von Aegir

Your father is not you. The crime for which Edelgard decided to try him is one whose consequences haunt Edelgard to this day, consequences that govern everything from her desire to wage this war to her fear of rats. You, on the other hand, have opposed Edelgard only when you believed her in the wrong, and offered reasons that you did not drop unless you were satisfied with Edelgard’s responses. So long as this is the approach you believe holds your true value, Edelgard will accept your aid in spite of your father’s actions. Edelgard’s new world order is one based on not judging the child for the parent, after all.  
-Bethany Eisner

* * *

I don’t even get my own room here! There’s no escape from the people looking at me, judging me, hating me! I can’t help it! People get angry with me, I scream, they get angry for that, it all feeds into itself! And I can’t even go home, because that’s where my father is!  
-Bernadetta

Everything will be all right. You have your friends here to protect you. You have your skill with a bow for people to admire. You have your artwork for people to praise. Remember to take deep breaths, tell people when you’re getting overwhelmed, and if things get too bad, I’ll see what I can do about knitting a curtain to hide behind when things get overwhelming.  
-Mercedes

* * *

The Empire and Brigid are still on hostile terms. The fact that I am joining the cause of Adrestia is sure to bring discomfort to my homeland. But I do not feel shame for my actions. I believe strongly in the cause of Edelgard. Brigid, too, possesses a guardian deity with a bit of a childish streak. Once she fades, it is only appropriate that we pay respects and move on. Rhea has much to learn from people she considers barbaric.  
-Petra MacNeary

I will work to the best of my ability to ensure that relationships between Adrestia and Brigid are properly repaired from the place they have been put by prior rulers. I am afraid that the bulk of this effort will have to wait until after this war, when Adrestia has a stable position in which to negotiate from.  
-Edelgard

* * *

To think things would come to this. I never, in my wildest imagination, thought for a second that I would be in war before graduating. I know I’ve never been the most useful fighter, but I believe in you, and I want to make sure that we can make a world where everyone who was hurt by the war live in peace once again.  
-Ignatz Victor

It is important to remember that we fight this war is because the false peace we lived in before allowed problems such as these to fester, and over the course of human history, they have claimed the lives of countless innocents. What’s a few years of war, where people die quickly and with warning, compared to that? (Oh, and you were never a useless fighter, just outclassed in pure damage.)  
-Bethany Eisner

* * *

Imagine making half the world your enemy for the sake of realising your own ideals… Edelgard is so radiant and strong compared to someone like me… What if I have the power to change the world too? Even just a little bit…  
-Marianne

And don’t you forget it, Marianne! Remember you’ll always have your friends here beside you- I don’t want you to go dying on me.  
-Mercedes

* * *

Captain Jeralt was suspicious of Lady Rhea, right? Well, I don’t know what bothered him, but it turns out he had the right idea. No matter which side has the shadier characters, my loyalty is to you, and I will keep you safe no matter who I must keep you safe from.  
-Leonie Pinelli

Jeralt was suspicious of Rhea because she did something to me while I was newborn to make sure I lived. I now suspect that whatever that was, it’s the reason I can hear Sothis’s voice, and Rhea must’ve planned for me to become Sothis in the end. Also, if I didn’t know you had problems, I would’ve taken you for being completely literate here. Your progress is outstanding.   
-Bethany Eisner

* * *

I can’t bring myself to trust the Church of Seiros. Not after they killed Lonato and my brother. Even if it means turning my weapon on Faerghus… I need to know the truth. I guess Lonato must be happy to hear me say that.  
-Ashe Ubert Gaspard

I do not know why Lonato made his move against the church. He must have been incentivised by a faction other than my own. But I have met the man, once. He read me a story that helped comfort me on some of my many nights in captivity. I have absolutely no doubt that Lonato looks upon you and is proud to see the knight you are ready to become.  
-Edelgard

* * *

Professor… I can’t fight Felix or my uncle… I know what Rhea was doing was wrong, and I’ll proudly support Mercedes and you in that cause, but… they’re good people. I can’t believe they would choose a peace that brought harm to so many without a personal reason. They can be spared, right?  
-Annette Fantine Dominic

Right and wrong is not about what banner you fly, but about why you served your chosen side, what you did in service to your side, and how willing you are to see the other side’s point of view, whether the time comes to agree with them or to move on. Felix and Baron Dominic are strong, loyal, and kind knights. Their cause may be questionable, but they will make sure they do the right thing, as far as Rhea allows them to, where they can. We do not need to kill them, but if the heat of battle requires it, their sacrifices will be remembered.  
-Edelgard

And if it ever gets too much for you, Annie, we can withdraw our aid and find somewhere quiet to take a respite. You always have my shoulder to lean on.  
-Mercedes

* * *

...Why am I here, Professor? I have betrayed my friends, my family, my territory… I’m a heretic…  
-Ingrid

The notion of heresy was defined by Rhea. The society in which you grew up was based around concepts that other cultures do not place as much value on. You only believe yourself a traitor and a heretic because you have been raised to believe choosing to fight for a cause you believe in over the cause your house believes in is traitorous and heretical. If that’s all it took to stop you, you would not have come to the Officer’s Academy in search of your own knighthood. If you want to carve your own path, you must be prepared to face those who would rather you plodded along theirs.  
-Bethany Eisner

* * *

Surely this is what the goddess willed, isn’t it? The goddess that dwells within you is the true goddess, and whatever rhetoric the Church is using to cover up what you said in the Holy Tomb is merely them covering their own actions so that they can claim the moral high ground, correct?  
-Mercedes

Sothis is a real entity. She possesses her own shape and voice, independent of my own, and has granted me a power that has effects any explanation other than the goddess’s doing would be beyond belief. I can rewind time and undo an action that leads to death, within reason, of course. This Divine Pulse is how I was able to avoid the catastrophe waiting for me in the forbidden forest, the trap set for us by Kronya and her superiors. Shame it couldn’t manage saving Father.  
-Bethany Eisner

* * *

If the church is behind this society in which only Crests are valued, then I have no need of it. People are dying because of this false peace. We cannot allow it to continue in the name of a courtesy Rhea does not offer in return. No matter how drastic the measures we must take are, we cannot allow this to stand. Edelgard, you must not stray from this path.  
-Lysithea von Ordelia

Don’t worry. If I believed any other option would have brought about what we desired, I would have taken it long before now. We are well and truly committed to making sure the culmination of years- decades- of work is not wasted. If we fail, we might not see the reform needed for centuries.  
-Edelgard

* * *

Will I have to fight my brother? I’m all about Edelgard’s cause, whatever it is, but I’m not sure Leicester is. If we have to fight my brother, we’re all toast.  
-Hilda

Our quarrel is not with Leicester. Holst Goneril performs a valued service in holding the border between Fodlan and Almyra. We do not need to seek out a fight with him, and our cause should not lead us to stray into his territory. I find it a shame that we will not be lucky enough to benefit from having Holst fight for us directly.  
-Edelgard

* * *

How important are these twisted little stones to Adrestia’s cause? I can’t let the corruption and deceit form the basis of Fodlan’s success, but I gather that if they have not been stopped by now, the reason for their continued existence is because they are not so easily removed.  
-Claude

I’m afraid not. I know you feel somewhat responsible for Linhardt, but this is not the first noble of Adrestia they have taken possession of. Whether it be controlling them directly, as they do with Linhardt, or using traditional coercion tactics, their shadowy hand controls Adrestia’s direction in ways I can manipulate, but not avert. Don’t worry, Claude, we  _ will _ gain the power to take our destinies, but not while fighting Rhea as well.  
-Edelgard

* * *

* * *

Day 15 of the Lone Moon

With the Adrestian army at our back, we marched on Garreg Mach to greater success than the infiltration of the Holy Tomb. Actually having weapons and being prepared for a proper fight was half the battle. The other half was dealing with our foes. Rhea, Catherine and Dimitri are every bit as terrifying to face as they were earlier, and even the presence of the other commanders was enough to disrupt an otherwise sound gambit as someone suited to the task shuffled forward to match.

Dimitri himself made his way to face me quickly, his powerful lance strikes crumpling my armour in few blows. I shed the armour and focused on drifting away while casting spells, which Dimitri barely winced at trying to make his way to me. All he’s thinking about is removing my head, and my head specifically, and “hanging it from the gates of Enbarr”. At this point, if I ever had the opportunity to make any thought other than how to survive the next five seconds of his presence, I need to ask what I did to offend him. I know I’ve done some questionable things, but nothing strikes me as making this laser focus seem proportionate.

Beth was fighting Catherine, and as Dorothea tells me, for a similar length of time to what I managed against Dimitri. The Agarthans appeared on the battlefield, and Solon had the baffling idea to fire fell magic at the two women as they duelled. The spell struck Bethany in the back, and she has disappeared from this plane of existence. Solon explains she is trapped in a place called Zaharas, parallel in both time and space. Catherine’s response was to shatter his stone and his body in one sweep of Thunderbrand. How this war is going to end quickly without the Goddess, I don’t know, but I think it’s not going to happen and I want to cry now.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

15 L Moon

No Beth… this is awful. She’s the heart and soul of the team. Everyone who was uncertain enough of Edelgard could at least put their faith in Beth as a proxy. And without her… what’s going to happen to us all?

I don’t like what cards this hidden faction has to play. Their goals don’t make sense and don’t align with Edelgard’s. With Rhea on the loose and Dimitri and Catherine still at the ready to keep protecting her, there’s no way Edelgard can be as suitably prepared for dealing with them as she should be. I’ll need to pursue the leads they laid separately.

Petra plans to return to Brigid and petition her people for aid. Considering the circumstances, I don’t expect great luck, but Edelgard agreed all the same. She gave me a  _ very  _ close goodbye, and wished me good luck. Well then, I guess I have to put that luck to good use. I promise you one thing, Thales… you will pay for what you’ve done. To Beth and Linhardt both.

Claude

* * *

15 Lone Moon

Beth’s… Beth’s gone. Poof. Trapped outside space and time. She is not dead, at least, but who knows if she’ll ever find her way back. I… I am once more alone. I can’t muster the strength to find another person to love me. Edie has promised to take care of me, but why bother? All that’s left for me here is a war to fight and people in no shape or desire to see me perform while I still can. Is Marianne’s lot so similarly crushing?

Edie has given me one clear purpose- in five years time, when the Millenium Festival would be held if Garreg Mach wasn’t reduced to rubble, everyone promised to reunite. And if Beth doesn’t make it to that, Edie is going to plunge herself into Zaharas and kill her. I think I’m meant to take that as an exaggeration, but Edie ordered me to promise to survive until at least then. If it means I have a chance of seeing Beth again… I’ll do it.

Dorothea Eisner

* * *

Lone Moon, Day 15

It hurts to see such great souls sunken to new lows. Dimitri, the prince I proudly served, has descended into savagery. Felix, the knight who was always the first to complain about violence for the sake of such, showed off a fair bit in front of Annette. Even Sylvain was acting out of sorts. He’s a flirt with an awful character, but violence of this degree isn’t something I’d have thought of him.

Without General Bethany to help comfort me after this battle, I was worried something inside me was going to snap, and I’d turn out just like my friends. Not even Dorothea was any help. But Hilda had a kind word for me, pulling me into a tight hug even if I got a faceful of her breasts because of it.

If I am going to be the best person I can be to myself, I must set a good example for my wayward friends. I must go about my participation in the following war as a paragon, fighting only my opposite number, accepting victory when I have won and avoiding entangling any innocent forces in my hostile encounters. Dimitri, Felix, Sylvain… I will see your honour restored or give you a parting to soothe your aggravated spirits.

Ingrid

* * *

15/3/81

So. Garreg Mach has fallen. The thing the cultists did that disappeared Bethany from the frontlines angered Rhea so much that she turned into her dragon form, and crushed many Adrestian forces and Knights of Seiros alike. A lot of people whose faces I don’t recognise, and the disaster rent Garreg Mach asunder. This place is unlikely to serve as a useful base to either us or them. A net loss.

I ordered a retreat to Fhirdiad, watching the Adrestians order their own retreat in a different direction. Their morale must be crushed with the loss of such a key figure, it’ll be hard to imagine they’ll press on our territory with as much vigour as they did today. The last thing I want is a stalemate, and I will be thoroughly disappointed if that is what we see.

Catherine mentioned that Solon, the freak who sent Bethany to wherever she went, did not seem disappointed to have missed her. This likely means that they were aiming at Bethany. This decision makes zero tactical sense, and there must be another motive behind it. What it could possibly be, though, is another matter entirely. As far as I can tell, removing Bethany from play merely reduces the morale and efficacy of the Adrestian army, with the Seiros faction seeing precious little of the same. “Actively detrimental” is a curious quality for a tactic to possess.

Felix


	13. Reengerised

Day 15, Lone Moon

The battle of Garreg Mach was going so well. Sure, it was us thrust right against the barrier that is Rhea and her strongest lackeys, but our own powerful soldiers should’ve posed an even match that the Adrestian army could capitalise on. All that changed when I got sent to Zaharas. I am informed this action caused Rhea to go berserk, destroying Garreg Mach and creating a large body count. My bad.

Escaping from Zaharas was relatively simple. Sothis blessed upon me a greater scope of powers of the Goddess, including a sublime Sword of the Creator. Unfortunately, while I draw upon this power, the entity known as Sothis no longer exists, but I need this strength in order to aid my students in defeating Rhea and bringing Fodlan to a new age, after a millennium of nothing changing.

The above paragraph describes the contents of about five minutes spent in Zaharas, but I cut my way out of the place and I am greeted by the enthusiastic squeals of a tough-looking Empress. With Edelgard hugging me loose enough I can get a good look at what appears to be Claude with sideburns, I have been informed that I’ve undergone existence failure for four years to the date. I… it’s going to take me a little bit for it all to sink in. And get over what my absence has done to Dorothea.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 15 of the Lone Moon

After all this time, I never believed it possible. Bethany Eisner, in the flesh, tearing through the darkness of Zaharas and ready to return to the skirmish, only to find herself four years late. At least she’s here now- though being gone so long has left me with hopes for her that she’s never going to meet. I know her single-handedly winning the war we’re stuck in is fantasy, but she’s still gotta be a massive revitalisation for us, right?

For now, however, Bethany’s going to take a breather and a briefer. Much has changed since her departure- alliances have formed and shattered, tides have turned, and the fates of some of her students are not happy- and fail to meet the ‘survived’ rating I managed. Dorothea, despite pulling herself to see this day out of pure willpower, will surely be the one that batters her the most. The charming Dorothea Beth knew four years ago is dead… with four years of war summarised, just what it is we’ve lost becomes clearer.

If only we could’ve won the war without her. My actions… by Sothis. That’s right. Bethany must’ve missed Enbarr’s destruction. It’s only because I turned on the Agarthans for deleting her. They shot a javelin of light down on Enbarr, and I don’t believe the four years of war since have managed to match the body count of that single missile. At the very least, Hubert has devoted every fibre of his being to monitoring the continent for the next one. He is confident that, should they fire one, he can trace the signal to the Agarthan’s secret base.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

1185

Bethany has returned, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t ecstatic. She’ll be a powerhouse, reinvigorating lapsed allies, turning back the most terrifying of opponents, and inspiring the Agarthans out of hiding to allow me to trace their hidey-holes.

It could just be the joy of Beth’s return, but I can tell Lysithea isn’t looking forward to returning to hiding. She always took it worse than me- I think it’s her shorter lifespan making her more eager to spend the time she has wisely, and the fruitless searching we’re doing is much less appealing than serving as Edelgard’s wife and assistant in the war effort. I can’t decide what she should do, or even what I’d prefer her to do, but I am fond of the girl watching my back, I know that much. Edelgard, for her part, misses Lysithea dearly.

If I find the Agarthans before Beth takes out Rhea- which is about as likely as the sun deciding to rise in the west for a change- would Rhea side with Beth to help us stamp them out? I’m not sure if the lack of reminders about Sothis’s “betrayal” would fester or temper in her. Considering she’s had a thousand years to think about her mother’s passing, probably fester. Still, a man can hope, can’t he? That’s about all half the commoners I’ve come by in Leicester have!

For the future of Fodlan

Claude

* * *

Beth’s back… it’s still a dream. I’m dreaming. I can’t believe it. Her hair colour’s wrong. Her hand is smaller in mine. She’s shorter than she used to be. But she knows my wish… she’s standing in front of me.

Beth, I’m never leaving you again. We’ll stop the Agarthans from destroying anything else, and then we’ll live happily ever after. I guarantee it. For the future of Fodlan.

Dorothea

* * *

* * *

Day 16 Lone Moon, Notes

Edelgard von Hresvelg: Stationed at Deirdru, attempts to make progress into Faerghus from east using what army she has.   
Hubert von Vestra: Has official command over southern wing of the Adrestian army, devotes full attention to the movements of the Agarthans.   
Ferdinand von Aegir: Field commander of the southern front. Does all the actual work.   
Caspar von Bergliez: Missing in action.   
Linhardt von Hevring: Still controlled by Periander.   
Bernadetta Victor: Cooks at Ignatz and Raphael’s inn.   
Dorothea  <strike> Arnault </strike> Eisner: Taken refuge in Deirdru, done nothing but exist until my return.   
Petra MacNeary: Commands Brigid forces to reinforce southern wing.

Claude von Riegan: Investigates Agarthans. No contact with him is possible except when he watches for my return.   
Hilda Goneril: Serves as Edelgard’s voice of reason. Somehow.   
Lorenz Gloucester: Missing in action. Evidence suggests Agarthan involvement.   
Ignatz Victor: Established inn.   
Raphael Kirsten: Gruntwork for inn.   
Lysithea von Hresvelg: Accompanies Claude on investigation.   
Marianne von Edmund: Missing, presumed dead.   
Leonie von Aegir: Powerhouse on southern front.

Ingrid: Powerhouse on eastern front.   
Annette: Teaches sorcery to Almyrans. Wait, what?   
Mercedes: Runs orphanage for war orphans.   
Ashe Gaspard: Serves eastern front.

Hanneman von Essar: Conducts Crest research for Lysithea and Edelgard’s benefit.   
Manuela Casagranda: Healer on eastern front.   
Alois Rangeld: Assists Leonie alone.   
Shamir Nevrand: Serves us, no one seems  _ sure _ where.   
Jeritza von Hrym: Serves southern front.   
Randolph von Bergliez: Serves on southern front.   
Ladislava: Serves on eastern front.   
Fleche von Bergliez: Apprenticed to Annette.   
Judith von Daphnel: Aids Edelgard’s affiliation with people of Leicester.

Rhea: Holed up in Fhirdiad.   
Seteth/Flayn: Absent.   
Catherine Charon: Commands southern front.   
Rodrigue Fraldarius: Commands eastern front.   
Dimitri Blaiddyd: Powerhouse on eastern front.   
Dedue Molinaro: Serves Dimitri alone.   
Felix Fraldarius: Serves southern front.   
Sylvain Gautier: Defends Rhea from invasions by sea.   
Cyril: Probably still Rhea’s janitor, no one’s seen him fight.

Major events:

  * Enbarr destroyed by “Javelins of Light”. Agarthans responsible.
  * Faerghus territory along southern front has been successfully captured.
  * Because of barrier in Ailell, eastern front has not gone so well.
  * Edmund was attacked by surprise, with Marianne’s complete disappearance the only clue as to motive.
  * Almyra and Brigid pledge loyalty to Edelgard, but attempts to incorporate forces into battle have not gone well.
  * Agarthans have generally kept low, which only heightens suspicion. Arundel has been formally sacked.
  * Formal policy is to bare your chest to your allies to show there’s not an Agarthan stone resting there. Crude, but Agarthan spies are worse.

All in all, could be a lot better. Let’s see how we can go about that. For the future of Fodlan.

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Lone Moon, Day 16

Bethany has returned! A return from an expedition gone unsuccessfully now feels less awful. With her at our side, perhaps we can finally manage the progress on the eastern front needed to get past Ailell and start pincering Faerghus. It also does the heart good to see Dorothea finally up on her feet- I’ve delivered her food several times, and seeing her catatonic was never pleasant.

The eastern front was always a bit of a losing battle. Approaching Galatea was never going to come easy to me, and having to deal with Dimitri and Rodrigue on their home territory if you go very slightly to the west means the only practical reason we’re doing this is because Edelgard is holed up in Deirdru. And to keep the Alliance defended, but you don’t need a lot of people for that when Ailell does the job just fine.

I’m not sure if Bethany will try taking the east or loop around to the south and push through on that side. No matter which she does, I will support her in those efforts. I trust she won’t leave the east totally defenceless, even if those defences amount to keeping Judith on guard duty. OK, maybe I shouldn’t overestimate Ailell, but a heavy push in the south will be met with a heavy push back.

For the future of Fodlan

Ingrid

* * *

17/3/85

Bethany is back. Joy. That means the Adrestians are going to be reinvigorated. And we’re going to have to deal with Rhea braying for her blood and heart again. Must be nice, to have a peaceful life with a sane commander. Honestly, I’d take Edelgard at this point- sure, she had the weird idea of fighting the Knights of Seiros, but four years later and she’s managed a stalemate, if not forward progress. Maybe she had a point.

I’ll admit losing Arianrhod was a blow, but we’ve got Cornelia working on that. Thanks to her doodads, we’re not losing ground as quickly. I’m just not sure about where this technology comes from. It reminds me of the black stone the cultists used five years ago. Seteth is nearby, at least, so if it’s not OK with Rhea, we can wipe them out. There’s also the surprise weapon of Flayn ahead. If the army proceeds in a favourable direction.

Which direction is Bethany going to press on in? South seems the correct choice, but considering how much of the Adrestian army is already committed to the east, marching at all from that direction is likely far easier than recommitting all forces to the south. And also exposes Deirdru and Leicester to Faerghus attack- they’d be pretty suspicious after our attack on Edmund even after all that time. Whoops.

Felix

* * *

* * *

Day 18, Lone Moon

The clear plan is to press forward the southern front until such time that reinforcements can be sent through direct routes to threaten the eastern front’s enemies. That’s the direction the geography favours. I’m on the eastern front, of course, but we can pass back through Garreg Mach to get to Arianrhod from that direction.

Judith is to be the commander of the remaining forces on the eastern front. With Ailell forming a strong enough barrier to commit a smaller force to play defensively, Judith, Ingrid and Ladislava can hold Leicester well enough while reinforcements come. Bernadetta, Ignatz, Raphael, Annette and Mercedes answered the call to action, and while I intend for Annette to come around to the south for Felix’s benefit, the other four are to assist Judith. With Mercedes probably going to follow Annette.

Edelgard and Dorothea are following me, because of course they are. Hilda and Manuela joined as a consequence, and Ashe would like to aid us too. This is an acceptable amount of transferable forces, considering we’ll unite with the larger southern front before making a powerful move. Six people and their battalions might be at risk, but three of them are me, Edelgard and Hilda. I like my chances.

For the future of Fodlan

Bethany Eisner

* * *

* * *

Day 23 of the Lone Moon

We got ambushed at Garreg Mach, by Lorenz of all people. He fired dark magic at us, a clear sign that what we were looking at was not Lorenz, but an Agarthan using his body. And with a small battalion coming in after him, we had no choice but to scramble together our defences and fight back.

Something about his ambush slowed us down. Because of course they had a plan. The Demonic Beasts in their ranks were only part of the issue- with careful strategy, we could muster enough gambits to keep them at bay while we dealt with the Agarthans. But it was a close shave thing- we were saved by Annette’s sudden arrival, her Wind magic stunning Lorenz long enough for Fleche to charge forward and stab his Agarthan Stone. Unfortunately, Lorenz died- the injuries he took before receiving the Stone were too great- but he did have a final apology to make to Beth about his time in the academy.

Though there is one more thing we had to fight. A White Beast descended upon us, and with it came a miasma that weakened our strength and magic. Hilda slamming into its side merely severely wounded it rather than destroying it, even after shattering its barrier. The baffling part, however, is that the beast managed to escape dying to a follow-up attack, in the ‘the White Beast left the battlefield alive before we were through with it’ sense. Why send it at all if it wasn’t kill us or die trying? And just what  _ is _ a White Beast anyway? I’ve heard reports that Rhea has used them against front-line battalions, but have never seen one myself. Something about its eyes throws me off- it’s almost as if it can comprehend human emotions and reasons.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

23 Lone Moon

...Lorenz. I know he was a bit of an arse, but he didn’t deserve this. Captured, turned to the enemy side, forced to fight us. His last words were apologising for something Beth’s probably long forgotten. ...Right, the last four years took her minutes. Still weird.

And in case the Agarthans doing this stuff isn’t twisted enough, there’s Rhea’s White Beast. That wasn’t a monster, that was a child, no younger than the rest of us. If I was with Edie on calling Rhea an irredeemable monster, I’d believe her theory that it used to be human. Rhea seemed so nice before she went crazy… she can’t’ve dropped far enough to do that, could she?

Mercie came to my side as we set up to rest. She asked me if I was OK and if I needed anything. No, I’m not OK, and I need quite a lot of things. But I don’t know if Mercie can offer anything. I spend every night with Beth in my arms, and all I can think of is how much war there’s still to go. All the faces from the Church of Seiros and the Blue Lions there are still to fight. Caspar and Lin are out there, probably wearing stones, too.

Dorothea Eisner

* * *

* * *

Day 30, Lone Moon

We arrived in Arianrhod in time to catch an attack on the place by gigantic creations, made entirely of ebony material unknown to even the most learned of our ranks and, more importantly, resistant- but not immune to- our weapons. They were as large as monsters, and required similar tactics to fell, but they’re truly above and beyond the strength of monsters.

If there’s one thing that helped us win, it was Leonie. She was in the fray, shooting arrows in every which direction directly at the titan’s weak points, shutting down at least one with her own effort alone. I was afraid to keep myself and Hilda in the fray, but with Leonie’s accuracy, we really ought not to have worried. When all the titans were felled and their commander retreated, I finally got a good look at her, and damn did she get pretty. She’s a tough girl who’s loyal to my father’s wish and even snuck a hug around me. Thank goodness she respects Dorothea’s boundaries, that could’ve been volatile for everyone involved. Ferdinand’s a lucky guy.

Everyone at the southern front is excited to see me again. They knew I was coming, of course, but there’s something about a physical appearance that does wonders. Ferdinand would be glad to have my aid in pushing ahead. Jeritza is actually the Death Knight, and the sheer fact Ferdinand sent Leonie to deal with the titans says he’s clearly not as freakishly powerful as I remember him. But he’s still (probably) the Death Knight, and there’s a lot of people here with powerful reputations. We have a country to take.

For the future of Fodlan

Bethany Eisner

* * *

30/3/85

Bethany has joined the south force. And she’s taken Edelgard and Hilda. And Annette has come out of hiding to join Bethany’s cause. And the worst part is, there’s enough people on the east- especially if the rumours Bernadetta and Raphael are also coming out of retirement- that Faerghus can’t exactly capitalise.

The correct move for me would be to stop serving masters long gone mad and pledge my sword to the Empire’s cause. I’m serving Faerghus for reasons that hardly apply any more- my continued loyalty isn’t allowing Dimitri to cling to a shred of sanity. However, I can’t bring myself to abandon the boar. He’s gone through so much already. I wonder if I’ll change my tune when I can see my final battle on the calendar.

Catherine’s not right. I find her on her bed, groaning in pain as she clutches her chest. During the day, in training, she winces as she moves, especially on cardio exercises. I understand the Empire has a rigorous policy of people showing each other their bared chests, regardless of gender. There’s no way I’m getting Catherine to show me hers, so I can’t tell what’s stuck on her chest, but I’m concerned it will bite her in the worst possible moment in battle. As if the southern front could get any worse for team Faerghus.

Felix

* * *

Day 1 of the Great Tree Moon

Everyone’s excited Beth’s come to aid this front. And who can blame them? Beth won all her fights at the academy with aplomb, has the power of the goddess- literally, from the sounds of it- and bears the Sword of the Creator. I, meanwhile, am responsible for Enbarr’s destruction as surely as I fired the javelin of light, and despite four years of trying, all we have to show against the kingdom of Faerghus is the capture of Arianrhod. Which is impressive, but also technically Ferdinand and Leonie’s achievement.

Bethany’s reinvigorated an army who was starting to lose hope about how this war was going to turn out. She could very well turn the tide on the spot, or at least do  _ something _ other than another few years of stalemate. She is the sun that the flowers of our army turn to no matter where she goes. I long to stay where the light dwells to guard against this cold I know so well… also the cold of Faerghus’s territory, which is about as bad. At least my imperial armour bundles up.

Ferdinand and Leonie told me about Duke Aegir having escaped from his imprisonment, and they had to go deal with the fallout in Aegir territory. This was weeks ago, of course, and the tide of battle seemed to allow them the opportunity. Duke Aegir has died, killed by vengeful commoners against his draconian policies. Last time I saw Lysithea, she mentioned something about Arundel positing at least some of those (we  _ do _ talk politics some of the time we have together, don’t judge me). Ferdinand is using what he saw in Aegir and what Leonie grew up with to form a basis for how to treat and teach commoners in my society. If any Adrestian noble is qualified to know what he’s talking about, it’s him.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg


	14. Southern Defeat

Day 7, Great Tree Moon

We stopped for the night outside the Gideon territory. I heard… or rather, sensed the presence of something malign in the woods. I didn’t believe it was going to be ‘Kingdom Ambush’ malign, so I proceeded alone, without my pegasus, with full intent to Divine Pulse the instant things got hairy. What I saw instead was certainly an unpleasant situation for us, but surprisingly, we were in the clear.

Marianne was cowering in fear, her wrists bound, while Dimitri single-handedly duelled a monster towering over her. There were corpses all around them, but Dimitri managed success in the end using his Areadbhar lance. I am certainly somewhat intimidated by the prospect of fighting him proper one day, but a team of mages should handle it. Dimitri picked up Marianne, collected the Relic the monster possessed, and walked off before untying her or starting conversation about what I just saw. I’m not risking fighting Dimitri over that. Silly me forgot about that Divine Pulse thing.

Dorothea’s restless in her sleep. I’m fairly sure it’s because I left her. I’m worried about her- I’ll still support her, because she… I… I know I love her, but I can’t justify why. I have to protect her, and I vow that I’ll stick to that, but it’s a lot more of an emotional decision than a rational one. I’ve heard love is irrational, of course, but all the couples I’ve met have some element of reason to them. What is it about Dorothea that stokes my love?

For the future of Fodlan

Bethany Eisner

* * *

* * *

10 Great Tree Moon

Gilbert stood in defence of the north-western territories of Faerghus- Mateus, Kleiman and the Sacred Gwenhwyvar. As I understand things, this territory used to be the location of Duscur, and thus holds precious little in the way of inherent benefit, but eliminating the enemy and stationing an Adrestian battalion will help prevent any funny business.

Petra made quite the splash. Gilbert was on the defensive, surprise reinforcements from Dedue and the Duscur cavalry had us shaken, and there Petra was, with an army of Brigid soldiers on wyverns ready to shatter the advantage Dedue built up. Dedue was rescued before he could get himself killed, but Gilbert was defeated. Poor Annie got to talk to him, but their relationship was too far gone to be properly resolved before he died. I guess partial recovery is better than none.

The bulk of Brigid’s army will remain in Kleiman to stop Faerghus retaking the place, while Petra’ll be leading a group along with the rest of us. She asked Beth about Claude, and was quite disappointed to hear he’s in hiding. I hope they got time to talk to each other like Edie and Lysithea did. It’d be a shame if Claude missed his chance with such a strong, beautiful woman.

For the future of Fodlan

Dorothea Eisner

* * *

* * *

Great Tree Moon, Day 14

We got an Agarthan ambush with a bit of heft to it. Not only did they have numbers and Demonic Beasts, but they were led by Periander and an Agarthan-controlled Caspar. Obviously, we fought them off, but that was a huge attack we weren’t expecting. Thank goodness Faerghus wasn’t ready to jump at the chance for a surprise attack.

Although Periander escaped Luin, Caspar stuck around to be felled in battle. Raphael did the deed, giving Caspar a brawl the real thing was proud to have had as his final battle, while Maya did her best to try and heal him. She’s an offensive caster by trade, so it didn’t work, but if only. Though I’m not sure how lucky a former Agarthan shell would be to try and live a life after the fact, knowing what they’ve done in their new form.

Bernadetta showed me a little story she’s been writing. It’s a short story, and clearly inspired by her relationship with Ignatz. It’s really sweet, seeing how much she loves those two boys for helping her escape her father and find something she’s comfortable doing. But I’m not exactly a literary critic. Bernadetta was bothered I wasn’t as helpful as Sylvain, and was ready to beat herself up for making the assumption before I stopped her- she does that a lot. But really, Sylvain loves, or at least critiques, literature? And  _ Bernadetta _ knows? When did this happen?

For the future of Fodlan

Ingrid

* * *

* * *

15/4/85

The Empire made their way into Dominic to claim the Crusher for themselves. Catherine sent me to deal with this, alongside some Seiros soldiers that found themselves easy pickings for the Empire. There are so many powerful leaders like Bethany, Edelgard, Hilda, Leonie… I could probably best one of them. Maybe two. But all of them? I pride myself on being less suicidal than Dimitri and Marianne, and it’s such an easy credit that I’m sticking with that.

I made my appearance to the Empire as Dominic willingly handed over the Crusher to Annette. I… it’s clearly been years since the last time I saw Annette. She has blossomed into a beautiful woman, and any seriousness my appearance could have had was shattered by my primal reaction to seeing her for the first time. I even hugged her. Bethany clearly took that as a chance to reach out her hand and asked if I would join the Empire’s side. I declined. I feel I won’t be as welcome next we meet.

I approached them again after writing that. I wanted to see Annette properly one last time. She told me their next goal is Charon- I suppose that is where I will make my stand, with Catherine at my side until she gets withdrawn. Sorry for not having faith in myself, but Catherine’s probably gone before she can make enough of a dent in the Empire for me to stop them in any way but morale. I did ask Annette for one last moment. She accepted, with Mercedes’s blessing. I hope that moment was enough for them to have their own child. And I wonder if they’d ever tell anyone else I visited them.

Felix

* * *

* * *

19/4/85

I suppose this is going to be my final journal entry. The Empire is on the doorstep of Charon. I’ve made my peace with Annette, Dimitri’s got Marianne to try and nudge him back to a sensible path, and Sylvain… I never did figure out what happened with Sylvain. I know both of them are going to take my death poorly… stupid knighthood and chivalry.

Ingrid had the right idea. The Empire is going to dissolve Faerghus for standing against them and with Rhea, and the only reason this doesn’t infuriate me to my very core is that in the end, I could describe the place as deserving it. And when the whole mess blows over, her and Ashe can foster territory that has Faerghus’s strengths while minimising its weaknesses. OK, maybe that’s too idealistic. But I’ve got nothing better to hope for.

Glenn… I’m sorry I’ll be there to see you so soon. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect the boar when he needed it most. I wonder what you think of me… what you think of Ingrid. What you think of Father, of Dimitri, of the fall of Duscur in your name. Of the Empire… but I guess I’ll be there to ask you this time tomorrow. I suppose we’ll meet in Dimitri’s head, screaming about revenge on Edelgard? I doubt you’re in there- you never were one for revenge. You knew Edelgard when she was with Faerghus, didn’t you? I want to know the truth. And I’m not going to find it on this continent.

In hopes of Fodlan’s future

Felix Hugo Fraldarius

* * *

Day 20, Great Tree Moon

And down goes Charon. It wasn’t easy, having to fight against the person who taught me my advanced swordplay. Getting hit by Catherine when she was using a training sword hurt hard enough. With the Thunderbrand? My poor pegasus got incapacitated, my left arm doesn’t move, and I’ve picked up a few scars to go with my Ashen Demon reputation.

And to add insult to injury, I didn’t even kill her. Or capture her. Or otherwise remove her from the enemy’s ranks. She got warped out, by what magic I cannot even think about, but it remains to be seen that we cross swords again. I came out of that exchange better off, but it’s not a margin I’m comfortable bringing into round two. Especially if Rhea is a better healer than Mercedes is. Then again, just because Rhea has more power behind her magic doesn’t mean she’ll apply it to a “failure” like Catherine unless she has big plans- I don’t know if the Rhea driven by revenge on the other side is the type to fully restore Catherine and let her try again after failing this time.

Edelgard’s declared a pause so I can recover my strength enough, which I’d object to if I didn’t collapse as soon as I tried. I did make sure to say my prayers for Felix, though. Annette handled his funeral, mourning the great warrior who gave Leonie a battle worth remembering. Such a shame he could not be convinced to side with us, however. I’m sure Ingrid, Ashe and Annette would’ve welcomed him with open arms. I’m hopeful that he had his reasons.

For the future of Fodlan

Bethany Eisner

* * *

20 Great Tree Moon

Tomorrow marks five years since the day I first met Beth. Back then, I had never expected to be close to her, and with her introduction as teacher, I wrote her off as someone I would never see after I graduated. It’s thanks to Edelgard that I tried to get to know her and infatuated myself with her. Still, five years later, I did not expect to see her battered in a continent-spanning war, having hardly aged a day.

Beth isn’t a ruthless fighter, at least not as ruthless as her legend as the Ashen Demon suggests. She was ready to fight Catherine, yes, but she had doubts, just as I do. She’s just much better at masking them. Also Catherine was a teacher to her, so she had every right to be wary. And for good reason. I wish I was better with Faith magic so I could help heal her, but at least Mercedes did her best. She should be ready to go at all rather than never.

The same can’t be said for Felix, though. I crossed swords with him on occasion, but I never got to know him. And yet, watching Annette sing the funeral rites of Almyra brought sadness enough. Will Beth go through the same when we find Catherine and kill her for real? What about Marianne? Can I truly live with a mercenary who does this for a living? What would Beth do if she had to pick something else? I’m scared we don’t work out. I just want what’s best for Beth.

For the future of my friends

Dorothea Eisner

* * *

Great Tree Moon, Day 22

Felix is gone. I guess I should have expected this day. We’ve trained together all our lives. I know Felix would never betray Dimitri, no matter how much he wanted to. It’s why there’s always been that doubt in my mind, that maybe I’m the bad guy for being the one to turn. But no… Faerghus is better off if some of its nobility survives. I suspect this goes against Edelgard’s intentions, in some way, but I’m strong enough that she can’t meaningfully object.

Edelgard has called a rest to allow Bethany to recover from injuries sustained against Thunder Catherine, but given her personality, I suspect they’re already on the move. Bethany can recover no problem, especially with Mercedes running healer, but I worry about the fact Bethany didn’t take Catherine down with her. Which means she might not be so lucky next time. I’m not sure why I’m so worried about Bethany in particular, but I’m certainly not interested in seeing her dead.

I’ve got the army ready to deploy for Galatea at a moment’s notice. Hm… it took two days for Edelgard’s messenger to get here. Either she sent the note late or I can’t expect the next notice to be the right moment. Better press in early. We’ll react faster from Faerghus. If we don’t get ambushed by Dimitri. I think Edelgard’s advance is fast enough for me to take this chance. Judith will say no if it’s not.

For the future of Fodlan

Ingrid


	15. Fall of Faerghus

Great Tree Moon, Day 25

Marching through Ailell is truly an exercise in and of itself. I’ve been here in the past, of course, but marching an army through is a different call to stealthily using it to mask an escape from enemies. Thank the goddess Judith was able to maintain a rational approach to our progress, or we would have been in no shape to be in Faerghus after making it to Faerghus.

My father led an attack on our forces, thankfully waiting for us to gather and regroup. I saw several men in his army that wore the uniform of the Agarthan faction, which gave me a pretty good idea as to what happened, but their army wasn’t large enough to significantly hinder us. I fought with all my strength, and if what I have been told is any indication, I probably did the lion’s share of the work.

Bernadetta shot down my father, and the battle as following took too long for me to hear his final words. Approaching him, I was nearly attacked by the Agarthan Stone he had been forced to wear, which can apparently remove itself and move about on its own with limited freedom. It was destroyed before it could lodge itself onto any friendly chests, but I think I’ve seen enough to know what my father must have gone through. Faerghus… how far you have fallen. And how far still you have left to drop.

For the future of Fodlan

Ingrid Galatea

* * *

* * *

Day 26 of the Great Tree Moon

Cornelia was waiting for us in Galatea. She had an army of the titan machines and some curious fixtures that proved unassailable by our weaponry while firing painful shots towards those in heavy armour. But her defences were weak in that this was basically  _ all _ she had. A few mages, but sending in a few people to avoid the titans and face Cornelia outright proved to be an effective strategy. With the loss of her Stone, Cornelia could die in peace. She was presumably a commander of the Agarthan forces, but Hilda and Petra aren’t the type to mince words and interrogate their prey before killing it.

Ingrid’s eastern force reported in, with news that Count Galatea was struck by an Agarthan stone, and brought up the fact that those things are indeed capable of independent movement. I can’t imagine it’s a pleasant process, considering they’re going for human bodies, but it does mean that killing the host doesn’t disable the stone, and to be cautious about the Agarthans. My chest already feels like there’s a pinprick between my breasts… we’re not staying here long.

I do have to wonder how the Agarthan takeover of human bodies works. What does the host body provide the Agarthan? Just how much can the host perceive the world? Why do the Agarthans go for living hosts instead of using corpses? I do not believe the circumstances leading to this question being answered will ever be on the table. The Agarthans who oppose Thales- if such a population exists- are clearly not the ones sent to try and kill us, and thus probably live at the secret base we’re trying to find. If we have access to the base, Thales is not likely to allow us the opportunity to talk things through.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

* * *

Day 30, Great Tree Moon

So, the time has come. Dimitri stood opposite us on this battlefield here in Blaiddyd. Rodrigue and Dedue stood by him, as well as Marianne. The Deer were shocked to see her… I still don’t know why she’s with the Faerghans. Marianne’s contributions were limited to healing Dedue and Rodrigue at a distance, and as soon as we got close enough to get a shot in at Dimitri, he teleported, too, taking Marianne with him. Come on, Rhea, Dimitri was just dying to carve us out, that’s got to be rude to him, right?

With Dedue and Rodrigue down, Faerghus is running out of commanders. Sylvain’s still out there, but only he comes to mind. With whatever Rhea has in mind that needs Catherine and Dimitri, I want to charge in to the Tailtean Plains and Fhirdiad as quickly as possible. For all I know, Catherine and Dimitri could themselves need saving. I don’t see Rhea keeping them alive for anything further than their great strength.

Hilda asked me about Marianne. I told her that I saw the pair earlier- I did not confront them, for I had just seen Dimitri defeat a Beast five times his size, but I knew Marianne was in Dimitri’s hands. She was troubled by how Marianne served Dimitri. The Golden Deer did love her, but she’s worried they didn’t show it enough, considering Marianne often spent time with Dimitri in their school days. Marianne being a willing accomplice to Dimitri is… I think we’re too far along to start sparing Faerghus’s crazed nobility. If even Felix could not be turned, Dimitri will never be. And I do not want to imagine how Marianne will take that.

For the future of Fodlan…

Bethany Eisner

* * *

30 Great Tree Moon

One by one, the nobility of Faerghus is dying. Repairing the place is not going to be easy, and considering what Edelgard put in her declaration of war, it might not even be part of the plan. I look at Ingrid and worry about her, knowing that she will stand by whatever Faerghus becomes, whether that be a fallen kingdom or a vassal state. I remember the peaceful days when I looked at Ingrid and wanted to “pounce”. I wonder if I can ever look at anyone the same again after this.

The Deer are taking the news that Marianne is with Dimitri with heavy hearts. Only as expected, of course. Dimitri knew how to talk to Marianne, how to make her feel like she was wanted in this world. I feel uncomfortably close to her as I think about Beth caring for me. The only thing worse than killing your old friends is living in anticipation of the day that comes. Linhardt could be saved, depending on how the Agarthans work. Marianne is as much a victim of her own mind as she is our weapons, and even if we spared her, we could well find her corpse hanging from a tree the next day.

I am grateful for the spot of levity that was Ferdinand’s birthday. There weren’t any special provisions for making the place look nice, but to see his dance with Leonie filled me with a sort of joy that I can only hope I can regain as the days go by. At least Beth offered me a dance. Knowing Beth is there for me at the end of the road… I can’t think of a better way to keep my heart racing.

For the future of my friends

Dorothea Eisner

* * *

Great Tree Moon, Day 30

I was the one who confronted him. I had to hear, from his own lips, what Rodrigue had to say about them. Glenn and Felix both. He was proud…  _ proud _ to see his sons die fighting to protect Dimitri. I’ve always believed that one day, I’d die for Dimitri too. Maybe I’ve been the Empire’s falcon knight too long. But I look at that ragged, depraved husk of the man Dimitri once was, and I could never imagine dying for it. Not any more.

Rodrigue duelled me. He called me traitor, a poor match for Glenn. I called him a toady. It was almost like I was thirteen again, arguing with my swordplay instructor about how much time I was being allowed to play with the boys. But this is no mere tantrum, no mere shouting match. Our duel was fought with lances, Rodrigue’s magic versus the strength of Luin. The price of losing was Rodrigue’s life.

I cannot falter again. I am no longer a noble of Faerghus. I am a knight of Adrestia. Faerghus is no more. Its people will be mine to lead into a new age. And we will start with the Church that birthed Faerghus. The Saint who cultivated a society that praised blind loyalty. The woman who tore families apart so that her own might be mended. And I will serve the cause, not the commander. Should Her Majesty Edelgard stray from her path, I shall not stray in turn. I will not allow Adrestia to be controlled by the cold hand that crushed Faerghus. My duty is to justice, is to the people, is to myself.

For the future of Fodlan.

Ingrid

* * *

* * *

Day 4, Harpstring Moon

The Battle of the Tailtean Plains was grander than we had expected. Rhea herself participated in this battle, bellowing orders at the Knights of Seiros and Faerghus alike- though we did not fell her today. Dimitri met his end on this battlefield, a distinction that honestly didn’t seem worth the delay? Marianne went down too, though her wounds look more like a lance than Edelgard’s sword or axe. Sylvain, too, was present, his mixed magical arts and Lance of Ruin making him as scary as Ingrid.

Also standing on this battlefield were Agarthan forces led by Thales and Periander. Again, Thales managed an escape, but at least Periander was felled and Linhardt successfully freed from the hold he was kept under. His soldiers included some survivors from the Tragedy of Duscur, having worn their Agarthan Crest Stones for years gone by and made to face Faerghus in battle. I understand Ingrid and Glenn had something of a… unique encounter.

Both Rhea and Thales brought along monsters to pit against one another. Rhea’s monsters came from Faerghan soldiers who were infused with Crest Stones distributed by Sylvain, while Thales’s were pre made. Thank goodness they were fighting each other, else we would’ve turned out quite the pincushion. Still, I suppose this battle will be spoken of with the same tone as the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. I hope this means that any future battles don’t turn out this scary. We lost Randolph in there, and a further Ferdinand, Annette and Ladislava need healing while we stand on Rhea’s doorstep. We must simply press on without them. Tomorrow, we march on Fhirdiad.

For the future of Fodlan

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 4 of the Harpstring Moon

Dimitri has fallen. I suppose it had to happen sooner rather than later. Without Rhea to protect him from himself, he charged right into me, Areadbhar crashing against my defence, shrugging off every magic blast I hit him with thanks to Marianne’s protection. I kicked him away, and when he brandished his lance next, Marianne was too close.

Dimitri changed in an instant. He turned from revenge-seeking monster to a bawling man as he dropped Areadbhar and cradled Marianne in his arms. My healing magic was far too poor to save her, though Marianne did get to tell Dimitri something. What that something was, she was far too quiet for me to hear. She was usually like that, of course, but Dimitri nodded. When he turned to me, it wasn’t in search of revenge. Marianne… something changed him.

He warned me of Rhea’s last advantage. The White Beasts, the dragon that attacked us in Garreg Mach… no, Cyril and Catherine. Their lives would fuel Rhea’s own. If we were to have any hope of defeating the monster at the head of the army, we needed to deal with those two. Dimitri bowed his head, and asked that I send him to Lambert and Marianne. The rational part of me cleaved down with my axe before the emotional part of me could catch up. Dimitri was simply not safe to recruit to our side. And yet my tears fall for the boy…

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

4 Harpstring Moon

It’s nice for someone else to fight for a change. Getting to watch Rhea’s forces and Thales’s claw each other’s throats out is a refreshing change of pace from what feels like them teaming up on us, and much more in line with what I was informed this war was going to be. Then again, Rhea’s fixated on Beth. Claws off.

Periander proved to be a talented magician. Annette tried pulling off what she did with Lorenz, but got hit back with a nasty-looking spell. I looked at Linhardt, the malice in his eyes not belonging there, and did battle with him myself. My thunder magic blasted Periander’s dark spells, neither one gaining the advantage on the other. I closed my eyes, focused my strength, and fired off a spell I had never tried before. Agnea’s Arrow… the flames were as beautiful as they were deadly. Which, thankfully, wasn’t enough to off Linhardt. Periander’s Crest Stone is destroyed.

Tomorrow, we’ve gotta fight Rhea. Sorry, Seiros. She’ll probably be in dragon form, and I’ve heard whispers about golems that shrug off magic. My dance will be more useful than my magic, but I will ensure Beth and Edie get rid of Rhea. Thales is still out there… but if we can end the war against Faerghus, we can finally focus on that rat. He’s the one who made Edie suffer. He’ll not die quickly.

For the future of my friends

Dorothea Eisner

* * *

Harpstring Moon, Day 4

Sylvain fought with a strength I’ve never seen before from him. I know he’s more serious on the battlefield than he is off of it, but I know that magical prowess isn’t all him. And as it turns out, there was good reason. There was an Agarthan Crest Stone within him, too! No wonder he turned the Faerghans into monsters! He was already nearing the end of his rope from all the blows he took from other warriors like Ferdinand and Leonie, but when I shattered his Agarthan Stone, he wasn’t quick to die. He told me his Agarthan Stone came to him during the academy days. He was possessed when he found a rock outside Claude’s room. I sent him to the infirmary.

Turns out he wasn’t the only Agarthan form of a friend. Glenn has been captured by the Agarthans, and he was brought out to confront Dimitri and the other Faerghans. My lance descended upon him, which a man of Glenn’s skill easily dodged, but little else. I… Seeing no one else was an immediate threat to me, I dismounted and approached Glenn, Agarthan and all. He spoke to me. Glenn… the Agarthan could hear Glenn’s voice. He had listened to Glenn singing praises to the concept of chivalry, loyalty and knighthood for years. He had heard the scream when Glenn saw me coming to fight him. The Agarthan goes by Aptura, and has volunteered to surrender peacefully.

No one else knows about Glenn and Aptura. The heads of the army are too focused on the battle with Rhea tomorrow. I ran the interrogation. There’s an Agarthan faction that disapproves of Thales’s vendetta. Their numbers are dwindling, and without active support, they can’t exactly do much because they’re Agarthans without bodies, but they’re there. Aptura willingly served Thales when he received Glenn’s body, but thanks to Glenn, he heard out the other side of the story. Thales wants revenge… genocide… destruction. He even allowed me to have a talk with Glenn- I didn’t realise Agarthans could do that.

I’m still not sure they can. I have no good reason why I’m trusting Aptura other than the fact he was willing to defect on a battlefield while Thales and Periander were active, even if they’re not anymore. I know it’s probably Glenn doing the talking… but I’m going to take this chance.

For the future of Fodlan

Ingrid Fraldarius

* * *

* * *

Harpstring Moon, Day 5

Where do I start? Fhirdiad is no more. Levelled by a javelin of light. Aptura’s kicking himself- he defected, he could tell us where Shambhala is, that’s why they’re firing again. The Immaculate One pitched a magnificent fight in the ruins, summoning duplicates of Cyril, Catherine, Seteth, Flayn, and what I can only contextually assume are Indech and Macuil to serve as her army now she no longer has Faerghus. The White Beasts, the real Cyril and Catherine, are both dead. Well, I wouldn’t be surprised if someone took Catherine in like I took in Glenn.

The battle with the Immaculate One was quite the rush. Bethany and Edelgard stood side by side, using Dorothea’s dance to inspire them as they rushed in and hacked away at Rhea with everything they had. I had a few too many Seteths on me to contribute a poke, but I knew the second it happened it was over, when all the duplicates faded. Bethany stood over Rhea, ready to take her in for interrogation. With her last breath, the Immaculate One reached into her chest and tore out a stone inscribed with the Crest of Flames. Bethany died on the spot.

Our force is in shambles. Dorothea is crying over Bethany’s corpse and the Crest Stone of Flames. Edelgard went to go call Hubert and has failed to return. Aptura tells us the only place we’re safe from the javelins of light is Garreg Mach Monastery. We march in return, nobody to lead us but the last vestiges of hope. We have won one of our wars… it is time to win the other. Thales, you have a lot more heroes to pick off before you can claim victory. And all we need to do is pick off a few.

For the future of Fodlan

Ingrid


	16. The Underbelly

Harpstring Moon, Day 9

We made it to Garreg Mach, but it seems the Agarthans have managed the same feat. They were waiting for us, in what was once Garreg Mach’s fine cathedral. Bias and Pittacus, two of what Aptura calls the Agarthan’s commanders, controlling female bodies with no meaning to me, flanked a monstrosity the likes of which I had never imagined, in my darkest moments, I would ever see.

That… thing… was Edelgard. It was clearly a demonic Beast of some description, twisted by Agarthan experiments to assume this shape. This shape was humanoid, with enough of Edelgard’s face staring down at us through the corruption. Whatever the Agarthans had done to her, she attacked us. And Bias and Pittacus had their own forces trying whatever they could to get their hands on Bethany and her Crest Stone.

I don’t think it should come as a surprise we made it out of that encounter, since I’m writing in my journal and not, you know, dead or Agarthan. Bernadetta and Petra made it their mission to wear down Edelgard- a fact I only just now realised is because every other Black Eagle was incapacitated in some way. Hilda and Leonie duelled Bias and Pittacus down to shards before they got anywhere near finding where Dorothea took Bethany, their bodies dying with them. Me and Aptura took on a powerfully magical demonic Beast that turned out to be Hubert, who probably barged right in the moment he learned Edelgard was captured. Teaming with Aptura is like having Glenn back.

(As exhausted as we were by that battle, I did take the time to make sure I wished Annette a happy birthday. Mercedes was definitely making sure it was one.)

For the future of Fodlan

Ingrid

* * *

Day 10 of the Harpstring Moon

So the Agarthans tried having me turned into a monster. I do not understand why they chose me, but I believe it must have to do with my twin Crests. I felt the power of them flowing through me and naught else. I tried to fight my weakened allies. I can only take solace in the fact that two of the Agarthan commanders went down thanks to that. Bias and Pittacus would be pretty close to the last two commanders I want removed, but the list is short enough that it doesn’t really matter. We weren’t going to see the end of Thales today.

Lysithea returned to me. She and Claude knew about the Javelin of Light and made their way out of hiding as soon as they found out. They got attacked by Thales on the way, barely escaping without managing the kill to show for it, but I don’t care. It’s been too long like this. I took Lysithea and I didn’t let her go. She’s shaking scared still and appreciates the hold. To be honest… I still haven’t let her go. She’s here, on my lap, back where I need her.

And that’s where I’ll stay. We’ll have Thales’s head soon, Edelgard. And then nothing can stop us from being together. We will rebuild Fodlan. The Agarthan’s influence will be nothing but a stain in the history books. I don’t want another second of the rest of my life to be without you.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard & Lysithea von Hresvelg

* * *

10 HS Moon

You know that feeling when you walk into a room in the midst of a ruthless battle (physical or verbal, take your pick) and have absolutely no idea what in the name of Fae is going on? Yep, that’s me, walking into Garreg Mach to see Edelgard ill enough for Lysithea to start clinging, Beth  _ dead _ , and everyone else covered in bruises, blood, and all the other sorts of things you see on people who’ve been in a fight. Lot of injuries, too.

So I missed the entire conquest of Faerghus this time. It’s been two months, Edie, was the Immaculate One going easy on us? Please don’t tell me it’s Beth. It’s not a good time to hear how powerful someone is, and how important to the cause, when they are currently literally dead. Dorothea insists Beth isn’t so far gone that she can’t be saved, and considering she apparently made it this far in life without a heartbeat, I’m going to pretend she has a point. I understand the last person who tried to remove Dorothea from Beth got zapped, so no go on just burying her.

And, after years of fruitless searching, Ingrid found a better way to get the location of Shambhala out of the Agarthans- asking. Aptura, currently walking around in none other than Glenn Fraldarius’s body, will gladly point us to the cape beyond Hrym territory. We really didn’t spend too much time on that side of the continent. We’ve got a little bit of recovery to do before we go about attacking Shambhala, though, and Aptura says something about the Holy Tomb where Sothis ‘rests’ protects Garreg Mach from the javelins of light. Ailell is the result of a javelin aimed at Garreg Mach deciding to go hit someplace else. Well, as long as the Agarthans don’t leave Shambhala. Aptura is only mostly confident they can’t. Or at least, it would take them too long to set up.

For the future of Fodlan

Claude

* * *

* * *

Day 13 of the Harpstring Moon

I think I have had sufficient time with Lysithea to start doing things as Empress again. Lysithea will, of course, be right by my side. The healing is going nicely. Everyone except for Dorothea is able to walk around and train their relevant muscles, excellent news. Fleche has taken the death of her brother well, continuing to train as a sorceress under Annette with intent to surpass. If it wasn’t for the dead professor and the imminent threat of being javelined, we’d actually be back to normal.

I was both surprised and not to hear that Garreg Mach has a prison, and we have thrown Sylvain and Catherine in there. Sylvain is mostly still reflecting on what he had done as an Agarthan, whether he deserved to survive where Felix did not. Catherine, meanwhile, first stirred today, her immediate threat to try and strangle me immediately justifying the cell. Lysithea did most of the talking, telling her about what the Maculate One did to her, and that someone in the Imperial Army saved her. Her guesses are Beth and Shamir, of which one is significantly more likely than the other.

There are three options for what we wind up doing to those two: have them join us, have them killed or release them. I’m not overly fond of any of them. Had we been on a battlefield, I would have of course had them killed, but now they are defenceless, I’m not so sure. Lysithea favours recruiting them, but acknowledges they’re unreliable. The releasing option could lead to us being in an uncomfortable position if they choose to raise their weapons against us. I’m sure Hubert’ll have them killed before I make my decision, of course.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

* * *

15 Harpstring Moon

Today is Beth’s birthday. Well, no it isn’t. Jeralt’s diary put it somewhen in the Horsebow Moon. But it’s the birthday I knew her to have, and so I’m going to celebrate it. I carried Beth to the Holy Tomb, and took her to Sothis’s throne, holding up the Crest Stone. I heard it… the voice of a child. The voice of Sothis.

Beth has been dead for ten days or so, but thanks to me keeping the Crest Stone in her proximity, she should be able to make a full recovery once her heart starts beating. I tried most of the techniques I had to excite her heart into it, even gave it a few zaps with my thunder spells, but sadly the heart couldn’t pump itself fast enough to wake Beth up.

Sothis suggested I implant her Crest Stone onto Beth, like an Agarthan stone. It took some doing, but she convinced me, and Beth’s body started moving again at last. When she spoke, however, it was with Sothis’s voice. Sothis feels like she has Beth’s mercenary training, but we’ve still got a ways to go to figure out the heartbeat so I can have Beth back. Sothis did like the idea of Beth and I, but she’s not as keen on it herself yet- though I can hug her when I need it. For now, though, Sothis is afraid to leave the Tomb, lest her power die and Beth’s body with her.

For the future of my friends

Dorothea Eisner

* * *

* * *

Harpstring Moon, Day 17

The Goddess Messenger is awake in the pond. Takes me back. I got a group of fishing-minded individuals to gather around while I took some herring bait and gave a crack at catching another one. The enhanced strength it grants is not a permanent addition, sadly- that extra power has long since worn off for me- but considering we’re about to face Shambhala, it couldn’t hurt. OK, the fishing is fun too.

We didn’t have as much herring bait as Beth had, but we snagged one anyway. Fighting the line all the way, me and Leonie worked together to pull the Goddess Messenger from the water. Leonie shut it in a box before it could slip away from us. We can have that cooked whenever. However, Ashe gave us one better. If we cook a Goddess Messenger in the same dish as an Albinean Moose and a Zanado Treasure Fruit, we can make a dish with a much more powerful effect. He has taken the liberty of procuring the Treasure Fruit, and Leonie went hunting for an Albinean Moose. She doesn’t expect to be back today, but if it’s as delicious as the stories say… mmm hmm!

I saw Dorothea came out with us, smiling sadly as she watched us fish. She was probably thinking of Bethany. I’m surprised she left her, actually. She… hasn’t been in Bethany’s room for a few days, come to think of it. Has she moved on? No, I wouldn’t say that… something about Bethany has changed. It can’t be good, otherwise Dorothea would be grinning from ear to ear and telling everyone. Also, we wouldn’t be so generally dismal.

For the future of Fodlan

Ingrid

* * *

18 Harpstring Moon

Ingrid had the Best of Fodlan cooked up, a dish made from the finest ingredients hunting, gardening and fishing can gather. Bernie was the clear expert in the kitchen, moving from one station to another perfectly. It may have appeared that Bernie and Ingrid were cooking together, but Ingrid figured out pretty quickly that she’d only be getting in the way. The Best of Fodlan Bernie cooked up served fifteen. Twelve fighters and three adjutants.

Ingrid got to have the first one. She cleaned her plate, and as soon as she stopped chewing, she gave a little jump and roar. Whatever it is in that thing (yes, I know full well what the three ingredients are, but I saw Bernie at the spice rack), it gets the blood pumping. Ingrid said her heart was racing, and as soon as the words left her lips, I knew exactly who needed one of the servings. I got one to feed to Beth. The other thirteen went to Edie, Lysithea, Claude, Petra, Hilda, Leonie, myself, Bernie, Hubie, Ferdie, Raph, Mercie and Glenn.

Edie, Claude, Ingrid and Bernie followed me to the Holy Tomb, to watch me feed the best meal to exist in Fodlan since Lamine cooked the same thing to Beth. Everyone who ate the Best of Fodlan did the same little roar Ingrid did, and turns out Beth was no exception. The Crest Stone of Sothis fell to the ground, and Beth was staring back at me, blue-haired and ready to kick some Agarthan butt. I was ready for a very different kind of activity, but I’m fairly sure stopping me from doing it inside the Holy Tomb was the motivation for at least one of the others to follow me. But that doesn’t change the fact BETH IS BACK!

Dorothea Eisner

* * *

Day  <strike> 5 </strike> 18, Harpstring Moon

Days Bethany Eisner has been unavailable to come to existence: 1477. (I had Ignatz do the math.) I feel like most normal people don’t get much higher than zero. “At least I didn’t leave them all at once.” But I did most of them. So am I out of chances now? Or am I basically immortal, ready for the next convenience to bring me back for round four? Honestly, I have human friends with only one chance at existence (as far as any of them know), so I’d take that first one.

Dorothea may have had enough restraint to not swamp me on the spot (or maybe that’s people watching her), but she didn’t keep it in her dress long after we got back to my room. I think the euphemism she used was “make sure my heart keeps going after the Best of Fodlan wears off.” I prefer “she doesn’t need her legs because she flies pegasi, make her legs ache.” Not looking forward to having a pegasus down there starting with the march on the Agarthans, which is scheduled for tomorrow.

Sothis’s Crest Stone is still functioning, somehow, so Annette fashioned a chain from which to hang it. As long as I touch it, I can still use Divine Pulse. As long as it’s near me, it  _ should _ , assuming this wholly theoretical estimate about a field of Crestology that has had zero experimentation or any scholarly investigation Hanneman made up is true, make sure I have enough of a heartbeat to survive once the Best of Fodlan wears off. I wonder what it’s like to actually die. Like, there’s an afterlife, right? Why didn’t I get to go visit? If Dorothea goes, do I get to follow her? Or am I just on hold forever?

For the future of… existing, I guess?

Bethany Eisner, probably.

* * *

* * *

21 HS Moon

I understand it’s usually a tradition on a Saint’s Day to take a moment to pray for success? I feel like having killed Rhea kinda makes the idea of praying to the Saints a bit of a weird call, but we’re going to enter Shambhala tomorrow, probably a good idea to do it, Saint’s Day or not. Everyone had the chance to say what they wanted around the campfire we had. I’m not going to be the jerk who writes them all down in his journal. Probably don’t even remember half of them. But we’re all after peace, stability and our bonds.

I also gave everyone a little tipoff that I might, maybe, possibly, definitely gave a call to the Almyrans. They weren’t happy I missed the fall of Fhirdiad on account of going into hiding, but storming the Agarthan base? Wouldn’t miss that for the world. It came up in conversation that I happened to be the Almyran prince, which promptly became the topic of conversation for about half an hour. Yes, guys, I plan to rebuild Fodlan, and then go back to Almyra and tell them we can establish peace between our nations. Already got Holst on board, about the only thing the Almyrans are worried about is how to get the rush of a fight to the death without actually, you know, fighting to the death.

Petra says I am of the brave. In Almyran. I didn’t think I ever got around to telling her because of Jeralt’s death getting in the way. She says she figured out the secret when we went to Fodlan’s Locket and noticed how tension I was. Well, OK, I’ve enjoyed her company and probably, maybe, I legitimately don’t know slipped other hints, but when she went back to Brigid, she didn’t study the language of Fodlan, but the language of Almyra. Trilingual princess. Kinda hard to feel proud of Leonie for mastering the written form of a single language when Petra’s over here knowing three, but I’m not gonna put her down. I do like intelligence in a woman, though.

For the future of Almyra, Fodlan and Brigid

Claude

* * *

* * *

Day 22, Harpstring Moon

You cannot tell me Shambhala is a real place. It’s so… cold and sterile, yet at the same time bright and inviting. Every wall is made from a black material that could blunt stone, decorated with intricate bright blue lighting patterns. It was honestly hard to see the Agarthans for their backdrops, especially the Agarthans who were in human-shaped bodies that were made from a similar material to Shambhala. Aptura said the material was an Agarthium-Selfstone alloy that worked well in Shambhala, but was less comfortable to move around it outside than just shimmying around in stone form.

The Agarthan Alloys may have been uncomfortable in human domain, but we’re certainly not uncomfortable in theirs (physically). We’re the best of Fodlan, fuelled by the Best of Fodlan. Not even the most powerful weapons the Agarthans possessed- the gigantic Agarthium dolls Titanus and the immortal lightning turrets Viskam- could stop us. Aptura helped us in turning these off, while a small squadron made sure the evil Agarthans didn’t stop us from actually pulling it off. And they tried. We thought Cornelia- or Anacharsis, as Aptura knew her- was a big deal? Myson and Chilon, the Agarthans sent to stop us, are just as skilled, if not greater. Fortunately, apparently my students have had experience with fighting two Agarthan commanders at once. What did I miss?

With both Titanus and Viskam eliminated, I took the fight to Thales. He knew powerful magic spells the likes of which even Lysithea couldn’t name, but Dorothea stood by my side and eliminated each spell as he casted. I took my sword and carved it through Volkhard von Arundel, leaving Thales without a body. This didn’t seem to stop him jumping around, and it wasn’t until he casted a spell that we realised this wasn’t a joke phase. What crushed him in the end was Lysithea coming into the room on seeing the magic, noticing Thales on the floor, and using Thyrsus as a stone-swatter. Not the intended use, but 9/10 on the execution.

For the future of Fodlan

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 22 of the Harpstring Moon

Adelheid, Magdalene, Mathilde, Theresia, Felicitas, Irmgard, Gerhart, Arno, Lina, Carl… You may rest in peace. The one who destroyed you is dead. ...Listen to me, I sound like Dimitri. I haven’t been to see Lysithea’s family, but if I did, I’d probably write out all their names, too. And everyone else whose life was made worse by Thales’s twisted experiments, though I reckon I might need a new journal or two to fit them all.

Though I did not deal the final blow to Thales’s twisted stone, I was fortunate enough to witness it, and did get to put a sword in to Myson, the Agarthan who kept the closest eye on me in Enbarr. Aptura says there’s at least one Agarthan commander unaccounted for, but without Thales, Aptura can hope to control Shambhala enough that this one missing commander won’t be a threat to the stability of Fodlan. Still, I would like to make sure something happens to him.

Aptura intends to become the ruler of the Agarthans. He wants to work with Hanneman to figure out a way to make bodies that Agarthans can use without stealing with humans- after he figures out how to remove Crests for me and Lysithea, of course. That man is getting such a raise. I’d expect nothing less from the Father of Crestology, however. The Agarthans, on the other hand… I expect I’ll leave the matter of how friendly we can leave matters with my successor. I’ve got Claude angling for Almyrans and Petra angling for Brigids, the last thing I need is to start repartritions with another nation, especially one with worse blood than the other two combined.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

22 HS Moon

Ah, to see Fodlan and Almyran working in union together… I’m sure it’s a product of our common enemy (well, the common enemy I have constructed), but this is a big deal in creating a bond between Fodlan and Almyra! Nader’s destruction of the Agarthans and their bodies looks welcome when it’s not being done to the people of Fodlan. He even carved a Titanus into pieces, something even Beth struggled to handle. Not going to lie, I didn’t realise he was  _ that _ skilled.

The Titanus control room was guarded by an Agarthan commander called Chilon. It’s not anymore, Petra showed off some Brigid pride and shot his stone before he got close enough for me to shoot. I am definitely out of practice, but I snuck into the office and got to work studying the Agarthan technology after shutting down the Titanus. Thank goodness that was an easy switch, because the rest of the thing makes absolutely no sense. There are so many buttons, each labelled with a single letter in a language even Petra doesn’t know. I wonder if she’s going to try.

Hm… with Shambhala gone, focus can be redirected at reconstruction while the last remnants of the Agarthans are fought in skirmishes rather than full on battles. The Almyrans are keen to help with that- to show off their strength, mostly, but Edelgard is interested in this option. Now, then… what is my path? The Leicester Alliance is relatively unharmed, which amounts to ‘Thales never threw a javelin of light at Deirdru’. We’re sitting at three out of six houses with the relevant lords sitting in. And one of those is Hilda. Unification has its flaws, but considering how splintered all three countries are looking, it’s probably a good idea to settle for it until we’ve got enough bright individuals chosen to fill the chairs.

For the future of Almyra, Fodlan and Brigid

Claude

* * *

Harpstring Moon, Day 22

Aptura fought through the Agarthans as proudly as any other soldier, cutting through the Alloys and the stones which housed Agarthan souls as any other would. I was confused at first, but Aptura was also making his way through the battlefield in a certain way, to which Ashe and I followed him. He told us to get off our mounts to follow him into a passageway that I would never have detected without either Agarthan talent or foreknowledge. In here was a room with all sorts of mechanisms and crates upon crates of Agarthan stones.

“Welcome to the residential district”. I’ve never seen anything less like one. Each Agarthan stone seemed to be terrified out of their wits, with worries about how Thales’s destructive will would soil the Agarthan reputation, doom their kind, or exterminate them all by any means possible. Aptura seems to be a known, trusted figure to them- Glenn must’ve made his mark early. He explained to me that the mechanisms here were also used for removing Agarthans from their host bodies. I couldn’t believe my ears. I had thought the Tragedy of Duscur too brutal for any survivors. But whatever it is the Agarthans are capable of… Glenn… Glenn’s alive. I’m sure the friends of those who died to their stones in the war will complain, but I cried into his arms for most of the rest of the conversation.

Ashe helpfully filled me in. For now, Aptura will take the form of a necklace like Sothis. It’s not a possession like he did with Glenn, since that isn’t a process easily reversed, but he can communicate with Ashe and allow him to act as his mouthpiece. Ashe took on this role because, now that Faerghus is in shambles and Lonato’s last desire has been fulfilled, Ashe doesn’t have his path laid out for him. Since he values justice, like Glenn, he wants to help the Agarthans like Lonato helped him, after a fashion. I’m sure Glenn will still lend a hand, but for now, he’s mine. (And he is OK with that.)

For the future of this land

Ingrid Fraldarius

* * *

23 Harpstring Moon

The sun rises on a new Fodlan. One where the Agarthans are not a threat to be eradicated by any means necessary, but an unfamiliar quantity with which conversation is necessary to lead to cooperation. One where the people of Almyra communicate with more means than fighting with weapons, like fighting with wrestling. One where the people of Brigid are not pawns to be manipulated, but allies with which to trade. And one where the people of Fodlan do not live in fear of the next battle, but one where they can finally begin attempting to rebuild.

Edelgard wants everyone to regather at Garreg Mach. Well, most people stuck to that. Ingrid’s going to stay with the Agarthans while Claude’s taking the Almyrans to Goneril for a nice bout of relaxation, but for the rest of us, we need to hammer out a plan for the future of Fodlan, as one nation torn asunder by war. At least Claude and Ingrid will make it once the ideas for Fodlan at this stage are complete to discuss how a united Fodlan can be developed upon by the Agarthan, Almyran and Brigid peoples.

Beth’s needed there, as the figure that united us all to get to this point. Adrestia, Faerghus, Leicester, and Seiros all owe their allegiance to the kindness of this woman. But once she’s done, she doesn’t intend to go into government. She’s told me her plan is to go from village to village, city to city, and help the people at the bottom. And I asked if I could stand at her side on the spot. Beth is the guiding light across Fodlan…

For the future of the people

Dorothea Eisner

* * *

* * *

Harpstring Moon, Day 24

A morning waking up to see Glenn in the flesh shattered by Ashe shaking us awake, Aptura panicking. I’ve spent enough time down here in Shambhala that I could tell every Agarthan still here is terrified, too. Cleobulus came back… and he went downstairs, to a place Aptura didn’t even know existed.

Earthquakes sent Shambhala crumbling. It’s still in good enough shape to enter and harvest technology, but the Alloys aren’t stable anymore. The monsters that ascended from beneath Shambhala were headed by the commander of the army that fought Seiros a thousand years ago. Nemesis himself. And the Ten Elites behind him, each and every one wielding a shadowy duplicate of the Hero’s Relics. I’m a powerhouse, but without room to fly my pegasus, I’m definitely no match for my darkness-infused ancestor. But that just means Nemesis is free to make his move. He must be marching to Garreg Mach… this isn’t good.

Ashe volunteered to stay here and make sure the Agarthans are OK. They’re stones, they can’t do much in self-preservation: look at how imprisoning the ones that sided against Thales amounted to shutting them in crates. Glenn and I will pursue Nemesis. Aptura, rightly, thinks we’re crazy. But the power of the Relics needs to be matched by the power of our own Relics where possible. Areadbhar, the Lance of Ruin and Thunderbrand aren’t in control of people on our side, Failnaught and Freikugel are on their own, and we have Luin and the Aegis Shield. The Sword of the Creator, the Crusher, the Rafail Gem and Thyrsus aren’t going to do all the work.

...Claude’s group. Oh no.

For living to see the future

Ingrid Fraldarius

* * *

25 HS Moon

OW. Ow. Writing this is going to be a pain. Better limit my witty banter from making me laugh aloud to making me mildly chuckle. Oh great. Petra read that and laughed hard enough to dislodge a rib. Not good.

So, I’m not entirely sure what just happened. If I had to take a guess, I’d say Nemesis and the Ten Elites- who I was informed were on  _ opposite _ sides of the war- stepped out of the grave and are on the warpath. I am clearly loopy from the painkilling herbs Nader has. He needs better ones. I’m still in searing pain anyway.

Many of the battalion soldiers accompanying us are dead. It took all the effort we had for us commanders- me, Petra, Hilda, Holst, Judith and Nader- to put ourselves outside of Nemesis’s range and allow him to pass on to his destination. An Almyran sent a messenger in their direction, and he’s not beaten to a pulp like we are. Gods of the air, earth and sea, where’s a healer when you need one? Great, there goes my right arm.

Clau-----------------

* * *

Day 27 of the Harpstring Moon

An Almyran messenger arrived with the troubling news of an army led by mysterious figures wielding what could only be described as “shadowy Heroes Relics” carving their way across the country and heading this way. The Almyran lingered long enough to confirm that Claude’s detachment of Goneril and Almyran forces, led by the man himself and five fine generals, was routed, although the generals at least survived. Linhardt was dispatched to go heal them before that fact changed.

Preparations must be made. I entered the dungeons, and opened the doors of both Sylvain and Catherine, throwing their Relics on the floor in front of them. I warned them about this mystery army, and told them that I needed every single remaining ounce of power left on this continent concentrated on this force or watch everything we’ve fought to protect be razed. Catherine looked very much like she wanted to run Thunderbrand through me, but both of them agreed, rushing out of the dungeons. I caught them both fretting over Mercedes and Shamir respectively.

Everyone is training to make sure their muscles are in prime condition. Leonie is doing her best to find an Albinean Moose to squeeze in a Sacred Beast Roast- the Best of Fodlan is still coursing through us, but any extra boost is mandatory. Yes, I know it didn’t do Claude, Hilda and Petra much good, but if we throw everything at the wall, we can manage this. I got as many blacksmiths as possible to forge any weapon someone was using- Relic, Saint’s Weapon, powerful bow like Leonie’s Parthia, or not- to make sure they are as powerful as they can be. I even prayed to Sothis herself, though at the dilapidated statue in the cathedral and not the one running around the monastery.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

* * *

Day 30, Harpstring Moon

Nemesis. The one who started fighting this war. If Rhea was mortal, it would have died with him. But here… Nemesis is every bit as scary as I’m told I am. And followed by heroes of skill like my own companions. No wonder Claude got routed. My legs were tingling to the point I couldn’t be able to stand if I weren’t on pegasus back waiting to meet him. Though yes, that was at least in part because Dorothea gave me a moment to never forget should we die. She’s relentless.

Nemesis didn’t bother with flourishes or pre-battle words. The time that separated anxious waiting and fighting to the death with the undead was a few seconds of realisation. Relics flashed on both sides, screams echoed across the battlefield… and as soon as I put an end to Gloucester and heard no cry, I realised every scream was one of ours… I charged Nemesis, glowing power or no glowing power. I had to put an end to this… I had to save my students. We won the war, we couldn’t die now…

Nemesis was stronger than me, faster than me, and it felt like none of my blows hurt him hard. Dorothea stood by me and danced for me, giving me an extra leg up while she pelted him with thunder spells. He didn’t seem to like fighting me two on one, and kicked Dorothea right in the stomach. I don’t know what happened next, but it felt like I was supercharged. The Best of Fodlan didn’t even begin to compare. I was going much faster, hitting much harder. I didn’t care about what I now know are extensive wounds.

My opening was made by Ingrid. She had come from Shambhala and thrust Luin into the Dark Creator Sword, diving fast enough to push it out of his grip and slam it into the ground, shattering what had to be an Agarthan stone on the hilt. I turned to Nemesis, and saw he had one embedded into his own chest, what I had thought was just a decorative chestpiece. Before Nemesis could turn back to me, I thrust into it, the Sword of the Creator shattering its original owner. Nemesis looked at me and smiled- smiled- and fell down, jaw agape. The remaining undead forces, which numbered Fraldarius and the minions, fell with him.

For the future of everyone

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 30 of the Harpstring Moon

Our preparations were over. I was hoping for more time, but I was struggling to find things with which to fill it. Even a lifetime with Lysithea crammed into a few short days would have mattered little, considering how little time we had in the first place. No, we had to stop Nemesis’s rampage. As I levelled the Maculate One’s Sword of Seiros and charged, I felt as if we had managed the best defence we could.

Blaiddyd and Charon made their way to me and Lysithea. I don’t know if their Crests drew them to me as part of their current* bearer’s suffering or luck of the draw just favoured the symbolic, but you don’t really think about that when Areadbhar and Thunderbrand are working together to bear down on you. If I wasn’t using the vitality-leeching Sword of Seiros, I’d have fallen on the first thrust. Lysithea was spending more time making sure I didn’t fall than slinging spells, something she caught on to and switched to powerful, draining spells when she had the chance to make sure her damage counted. With Daphnel and Lamine throwing a Physic their way, that got hairy fast.

We owe our survival to Catherine. She charged into Blaiddyd and cleaved him in two, horse and all, and allowed the respite necessary for a twin blast of Hades Omega from both me and Lysithea to finish off Charon. I still don’t understand why Catherine would save me. She left before we could do more than thank her, and turned away any attempt to get the answer out of her in spite of my authority. This only gets you so far with Rhea!

Bethany finished Nemesis, with the help of Dorothea and Ingrid. I went to thank her for all she’s done, but she shook her head, told me it was all in a day’s work, and left with Dorothea’s weakened body. That blow-off probably didn’t help my mood with Catherine, but despite my authority… there’s no way I could approach Beth like that. She saved the day. That’s enough from her. We need the chance to regroup, and Dorothea looked like she needed it badly.

For the future of Fodlan

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

30 Harpstring Moon

I woke up in the Holy Tomb. I knew we went to fight Nemesis today, and I definitely remember seeing Beth go toe to toe with the monster and stepped in to help, but after that… I must’ve passed out. I wonder why Beth brought me here. I got my answer when I blinked and saw Sothis alongside her. Beth walked me over to Sothis’s throne, sat me on her lap and held Sothis beside her, and asked what we just fought.

Sothis’s Crest Stone, like the ones embedded in the other Relics, once lived in the Sword of the Creator. As such, despite having died before Nemesis got to much trouble, she got to see everything. Nemesis, fighting alongside the Ten Elites, slaughtering the dragons of Zanado. Nemesis fighting Seiros and the Four Saints. Nemesis dying at the hands of Seiros, and Seiros taking the Crest Stone for herself. The Ten Elites were slaughtered, but somehow, through means she was not witness to, they had descendants. Seiros declared them chosen by the goddess, matching the treatment that would be given to the Crests of the Saints, and created a church that would ensure they took to Seiros’s chosen morality.

The Ten Elites were villains all along, huh… well, I suppose it didn’t matter in the end. Sothis couldn’t care less who started the conflict between her children, the Agarthans and the humans, who sided with who and when, and what they were fighting over. She just wanted them to stop. In that sense, the only difference between Seiros and Nemesis is that Seiros won on Tailtean Plains. Nemesis and the Ten Elites, no matter the cause they fought for then, were Agarthan constructs today that had to be put down before they razed Fodlan. Seiros, no matter the cause she fought for then, was a liar and a lunatic who needed to be removed from power before she could see reason, and died before that could happen. Now I understand why I just want to help people one at a time.

For the future of the people

Dorothea Eisner

* * *

Harpstring Moon, Day 30

So, I charge into the fight with Nemesis, and apparently deal the finishing blow… by missing his wrist and hitting his sword right in what happened to be an Agarthan stone. Well, Beth is the one who gets full credit for finishing Nemesis himself- I suppose what I destroyed was Cleobulus. Without Nemesis to fuel themselves, the rest of the undead army faltered and lost the will to continue. I am never going to live down being the heroine of the day, am I? (Glenn says no.)

I stayed for a short while, to ensure everyone stood OK, before making to return to Shambhala. If the Alloys are gone, perhaps there’s little livable reason to remain there and it is time to explore alternative places for the Agarthans to live. There’s also the matter of Faerghus… we have to return there someday, preferably while it still needs us to help rebuild. I’d like to be able to return to Faerghus, and if the Agarthans need to be taken from Shambhala, then perhaps that’s where they can go.

As I get to sit in peace with Glenn, I can’t help but think of the people who lost this chance. Annette’s lost Felix, Dimitri and Marianne lost one another… Sylvain didn’t seem in all that great a shape when we left, but I’m convinced Mercedes can heal him up, same as Linhardt can get Claude’s group. Glenn says there’s no point of trying to blame anyone for tearing them apart. And really, he’s got a point. We could argue all night about whether Rhea or Edelgard is ultimately responsible, forgetting which side we’re supposed to be arguing for as we go, and in the end, we just wasted our time. Edelgard doesn’t argue with people other than Lysithea… she doesn’t have the time to waste. Glenn and I have plenty of time, but we should still use as much of it as we can. For Faerghus and the Agarthans both.

For the future of everyone

Ingrid Fraldarius

* * *

* * *

31 HS Moon

It feels good to be back on my feet. Soaring in the sky with Petra feels even better. I’ll never take this for granted again. I was even tempted to stop heading to Garreg Mach and just fly around some more, listening to Petra’s infectious laugh, but we do owe it to our friends to assure them we’re all right.

Everyone here’s been hit bad too. Quite a lot of corpses laid out to be buried, with Sylvain lying out among them. There’s a bit of a long story involving why Sylvain died here instead of with the other Faerghans in that war, but not knowing it, I didn’t even realise I was looking at Sylvain when I was staring right at him. Edelgard insisted no one else I knew was dead, but I had to look through the corpses again to be sure. A few people I knew by sight, having helped me do some scheme or trick or just lent a kind hand to me, but no more. Still, that’s a heck of a body-count for a finished war.

Beth was the hero, of course, and I went and congratulated her. She thanked me for being the man I am, helping her to become a woman who cares for the people she saves. The way she spoke of Nemesis, she probably wonders if she could’ve turned out like him if she kept to the mercenary lifestyle. I think our little friend Sothis would have a word about that. She had her hand tightly in Dorothea’s, assuring me that although I started it, I was no longer necessary to keep her going. I told her I would be heading to Almyra, setting the stage for the people to come to Fodlan and help rebuild before forging an alliance. Beth’s going to roam the continent of Fodlan and make sure each and every village and city is in good condition. Best of luck to us both.

For the future of our lands (So much easier to write!)

Claude


	17. Dawn of a New Fodlan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Claude's final diary entry and ending have been modified to accommodate for a new reflection of his character. Should've done it long ago, but it's done now.

Day 25, Ethereal Moon

It truly is a wonder to walk back to Garreg Mach and see it as it stands today. The once magnificent cathedral has been rebuilt to form the headquarters for Fodlan’s new seat of government, considering mainly its geographical position. As a place where both worship and rule can exist without being conflated, it’s less proper, but they’re working on it. Separation of church and government, Edelgard says. Or something along those lines. Today, with the rebuilding proceeding at a steady pace without being threatened by anything, Edelgard has set up and thrown the Millenium Festival. Had Garreg Mach stood to see it themselves, I’m sure it would have been a grander spectacle, but considering what it's celebrating, it’s plenty grand as is.

Wandering the grounds, there was plenty to see and do. Fishing, gardening, cooking, memories of my time as a teacher still stood in the Officer’s Academy section of the building. People, nobles and commoners, Fodlan and foreign, saw me and had a congratulatory word to say about my efforts as a teacher, as a general, as a mercenary. It’s a surreal thought, knowing so much of the world thinks of me as a hero. I am doing what Sothis would have wanted. Well, is wanting.

I made sure that I got to see all of my former students and comrades. They all tell such illustrious stories, it’s wonderful news to my ears. Dorothea’s back to her usual self, talking about the love everyone has for one another. There hasn’t been time for many extravagant formal weddings, but considering we had this Millenium Festival, I’m sure it’s coming up soon. I hope they don’t overdo it, but with how many people are eyeing them, I wonder if perhaps they will. Have none of them realised I’ll be the one to suffer for it?

Bethany Eisner

* * *

Day 25 of the Ethereal Moon

The Millenium Festival. It was supposed to be a time of celebration, for Seiros had kept up her lies for a thousand years without the total collapse of society. Depending on how one looks at it, she either failed or came really close at the final five. What this Millenium Festival is here to celebrate, however, is the dawn of a new era. An old age must fall, and a new age shall rise in its place. May my society last considerably less than a thousand years before a new one adapts to the circumstances that trouble its people.

Hubert, because he somehow manages to be less adaptable to the times, asked that we “watch over” the celebrations from on high. Lysithea expected exactly this, and had constructs for us to switch places with. They can talk, saying something every half an hour or when spoken to, but they’re not too bright, so I damn well hope they don’t fool anyone for long, but our actions have spoken. Off went the long, flowing dresses of our station, on went loose-fitting clothing and spells that made our hair and eyes appear in their natural colour, as opposed to the white hair and purple eyes that we have worn for years.

We mingled with the crowd, stuffing our faces with sweets and playing the games they set up. I’m fairly sure some of them were rigged, but Lysithea managed to walk away from every game with a prize of some sort. We bumped in to old companions and talked with every single one, and yet somehow I feel like Dorothea and Hilda were the only ones who recognised us. Or at least the only ones who hinted at it. Come time to head back so we could start off the ballroom dances, Hubert greeted us with a nod. I’m sure the lecture will be tomorrow, but I wonder if perhaps he approved of Lysithea’s idea for us to have a day to ourselves? Honestly, neither of us are scared of him, so who knows until tomorrow.

Edelgard von Hresvelg

* * *

25 E Moon

Ah, the Millenium Festival. Almyrans like to party with lots of beer and bar fights, and we had just the place for them to do that with some Fodlan and Brigid people who were also into the same thing. Leonie walked into the place, and someone whose name may or may not be Claude yelled out that she looked like an easy target. Leonie out-drunk and out-fought everyone in that room who threw down, and won enough money from the various bets that she could pay all of Jeralt’s outstanding bar tabs on her own. Not sure if Ferdinand’s noble money ever went to that purpose, but I’m sure Jeralt would be proud to see it be raised in such a fashion.

I made it my business to meet with all my former classmates, though there weren’t many of them had ways for me to be cheeky like that. I did slip Hubert a warning not to get on Lysithea’s case for sneaking out, but I think he was okay with them doing that. You can never tell with that guy. Lorenz and Marianne got wreaths of their favourite flowers set at the graves marking their deaths in the cemetery, while everyone else I wanted to mourn got whatever I had within arms reach and felt appropriate. Hey, can’t overthink things. Ignatz had paintings for sale, of which I bought a nice one of Deirdru, while Raphael was eating a sample of everything Bernadetta cooked, to the point of not getting to eat everything everyone else made. I saw Hilda and Maya out flower-chain weaving (it’s where I got a few of the wreaths, actually), and Bethany was taking a break from her usual do-gooding to take a look around the old dorms when I happened to bump into her.

The ball was more sparsely decorated than the one held five years ago, when we were students, but I’ve gotta say I think I prefer this aesthetic. I wonder if the old one was as gaudy as I remember it or I’m just looking back at it incorrectly. Edelgard and Lysithea got first dance, but Petra and I took second. I don’t pretend to be the best dancer on the floor, but we are certainly the most exotic, combining Brigid and Almyran dances, though still taking care to have, like, some Fodlan style. Even if it’s only for one song, I was happy to see everyone else in the Golden Deer have a dance, even if I’m not on the up and up on who Hilda, Raphael and Maya were dancing with. Each one who spotted me looking their way got pretty freaked, which I suppose is par for the course. But I did let the woman who tore down all of Fodlan to build it anew marry my littlest sister. I don’t expect much out of the people who marry my classmates.

Khalid Gawain

* * *

25 Ethereal Moon

It’s surreal, standing in Garreg Mach after so much has changed. The place is no longer a monastery, but a castle, designed with both familiarity and a fresh start in mind. It rather comfortably reminds me of Enbarr, which I suppose it should. But with a new castle does not come new surroundings- the town of Garreg Mach is as usual, just slightly expanded upon for all sorts of attractions for Millenium Fair-goers. And it’s weird, being here with Bethany as just an attendee- a beloved one, but still one nonetheless.

We made our way to see everything and find everyone, and I certainly gave a try wherever I wanted. Hubie’s keeping an eye on Edie’s dolls while Edie runs around stuffing her face with cake, Ferdie’s leading a tour of children around the place while Leonie gets drunk (and yet somehow she’s the more respected one- but I wouldn’t pick a fight with a woman who can shoot me at five hundred yards after a dozen beers either), Lin is showing off some new Crest thing, Bernie’s cooking for more people than she’s seen in her life and is making do by not paying attention to who’s behind her, and Petra hung around Claude, who’s a wanderer like us. Shame about Caspar- I’d be worried he wouldn’t enjoy himself, but he’d get along with the Almyrans great.

Beth is still not one for dancing as per usual, but she was sure to make sure we danced until I was tired. For her, that was enough dancing that Sothis’s power was needed to make sure she could still walk around. We made our way to the Goddess’s Tower, a regular haunt for couples and with plenty of them around to make wishes. Beth would probably be interested in maybe fulfilling them, but there’s a few I’m not surprised she doesn’t expect she has the skill to do. She came here to propose. We are to marry one another with a nice, modest wedding before ‘all the big ones start coming in now that society is in a better place’. She didn’t mention names, but I can tell she’s not looking forward to seeing Hubie and Ferdie compete for who can have the best formal wedding between Hresvelg and Aegir. You know, Leonie was getting a lot of money while drinking. Maybe she’s raising for that?

Dorothea Eisner

* * *

Ethereal Moon, Day 25

You know, I clearly remember not attending the ball when I was a student. I was hiding for some reason- I remember that much clearly, because I got a cold from it and missed the fight Jeralt died in. Glenn laughed at the story, and suggested I might have been hiding to get out of the ball, since I never liked going to them as a child. No, I probably would’ve asked Seteth, and since Bernie didn’t go, I would’ve been allowed to not go too.

Raphael invited me for a short eating contest when I passed by him and Bernie. I’ve honestly not felt as much of a desire to “stuff my face” now that I’m the Duchess of Faerghus and eat better than I ever did in Galatea or during war, but why not, for old times’ sake. Raphael, of course, got the better of me. I found Mercie, Annie and Fleche running all sorts of children’s stalls like face painting and puppet shows. I’m happy for them, helping the children of Almyra, but I can’t help but worry about them after Felix and Sylvain’s passing. Glenn insists it’s fine, but Annette does seem a bit pregnant…

I did wind up going into the ballroom and giving Glenn a dance. He never did get a proper one with me before he died. Honestly, considering I’ve purposely forgotten my lessons and Glenn never got them, I’m surprised we only stepped on each other’s toes ten times before we flagged. I wonder what Agarthan courting rituals are like. Aptura says Agarthans don’t have children the same way humans do, which isn’t much of a surprise, but he didn’t have much to say on courting rituals. The sentence “I have vast interest in the cultural aspects of a society of rocks” has probably never been conceived before, and I feel like a weirdo for committing it to paper, but I can’t say it’s a lie.

Ingrid Faerghus

* * *

* * *

Masters of Crestology Hanneman von Essar & Linhardt von Hevring

Hanneman is every bit the talented scholar he says he is. Artificial seals that grant the power of a Crest with none of the dragon-related baggage, what a marvel. And the ability to remove Crest powers from those born with them, thank Sothis he figured that one out. And by his side is Linhardt, contributing to his studies while being willing to explore the Agarthans’ perspective on Crests and how Crestology can benefit their makeup. Their studies will shape the world.

Divine Songstress Manuela Casagranda

Though many doubted her talent at Garreg Mach, including myself, Manuela was responsible for the construction of the academies that would provide the education necessary for the people of Fodlan under Edelgard’s new social order. The teachers, hand-picked, possess many of the traits that granted Bethany such high scores on her evaluations, proving that while Manuela wasn’t the woman to stand in front of a class, she was the woman who knew who could and would make sure that the students got their education. I expect she was proud her Black Eagles learned from a teacher she deemed more competent than her.

Sun of the Knights Alois Rangeld

Alois took his family to Aegir territory and settled down near an academy there, teaching the students literacy while working the farms on his off time. Leonie was a regular visitor, sharing stories about Jeralt and Bethany, letting in Alois’s family if they were appropriate for children. It’s rather surprising, how few of them were.

Devoted Swordmistress and Keen-Eyed Sniper Catherine & Shamir Nevrand

Catherine and Shamir served for a time around Fodlan as protectors of the innocent and slayers of the cruel, but found themselves moving on to Dagda for reasons that were probably Catherine’s doing. No foe would ever prove their match again.

Rulers of Chivalry Glenn & Ingrid Faerghus

Adopting the territory of Faerghus until promising dukes could be found to re-establish territory and lighten the load, Glenn and Ingrid worked hard to fight against the problems they suffered in their youth. The cold lands of Faerghus have been cultivated to grow food for all, and plenty for Ingrid. Glenn enjoys frequent visits from young Felicity Dominic, and he trains her in the path of the sword.

Ambassadors of Agarthans Ashe Gaspard & Aptura

Ashe served as official guardian of the Agarthan race as experiments to change their state of being took place, keeping a keen eye to make sure that any Agarthan attacks by the rogue factions were not linked to his charges. An alloy that may be successful in this purpose has been found, but as of the time of writing, a full golem has not yet been finished.

Pretty Guardian Warriors Mercedes & Annette Dominic

Mercedes and Annette’s school, for want of a better word, served as a catalyst in a change in Almyran society. Young Almyrans added scholarly pursuits and other, non-lethal contests into their competitive nature, proving a more palatable prospect to the people of Fodlan as the two countries formed their peaceful bond. Almyrans too set in their ways to approve of this change found themselves losing to the two still skilled sorceresses and their daughter, who proved every bit as competitive as an Almyran.

Empresses of a New Fodlan Edelgard & Lysithea von Hresvelg

Edelgard stayed true to her convictions, laying out plans on which to base her society where those most fit to rule are those who get to rule. Although the decision for certain legacy positions to remain filled stood controversial, those who filled them frequently beat out comparisons with their competitors. After five years of successful ruling, Edelgard stepped down to allow fresh blood into the seat of the Empire, and she and Lysithea vanished from the pages of history. I’m personally and indescribably fond of her decision to leave the matter of their survival beyond the time their Crests gave them to historian’s debate, though I will not confirm or deny which is the truth.

Advisor in the Shadows Hubert von Vestra

Hubert loyally served the position of advisor to Fodlan’s ruler, quite possibly the best evidence available to the theory that Edelgard died young. However, Hubert proved the pragmatism of his decision in being the anchor point in Fodlan politics, ensuring that no ruler makes decisions that explicitly overrule a previous ruler’s without a good reason.

Brightest of the Nobles and Commoners Ferdinand & Leonie von Aegir

Ferdinand served as an advisor to the throne of Fodlan in regards to current policies, always with a frank tongue to expose as many flaws with a decision as possible to correct them before implementation. He doesn’t desire the throne himself, although I hear Leonie wants to give it a go. I say this would be a spectacular step in Edelgard’s path, though I fear for how Leonie would do given her temperament.

Death Knight Emile Bartels

The Death Knight took to peace particularly poorly, and wandered the lands a destructive force of nature. He was eventually put down by a concerned warrior, and laid to rest with the marks of his corruption still upon him. Whatever it is he was forced to suffer, it troubles him no more.

The Commoner’s Beacon Ladislava

Ladislava settled down to become headmistress of one of Fodlan’s academies, instructing those of common birth about the strengths she possessed that proved herself to Lady Edelgard.

Magician’s Apprentice Fleche von Bergliez

Fleche’s studies under Annette concluded once Annette had nothing left to teach, and Fleche travelled for quite some time. When she returned, it was with the knowledge and mastery over spells that meant her accomplishments rivalled Lysithea’s, and committed herself to studying magic even further so that she might invent new spells. I understand most people believe Lysithea tutored her as a means to believe she survived to do so.

Almyra’s Guiding Lights Claude & Petra Gawain

Though Claude and Petra focused on the rebuilding of their homes separately for a time, Claude eventually moved to Brigid and married Petra. They make it a point to return to Almyra and contribute advice to their new ruler, but are otherwise focused on making Brigid a land worth leading. I must say, the wedding was the first time Claude’s name fell upon Fodlan’s ears. I suppose he wouldn’t have been born von Riegan, would he?

Feminine Enchantress Hilda Goneril

Hilda hung up Freikugel and took up a role in a Leicester academy, teaching arts and crafts and having a good eye for aesthetics. She took to this with much more vigour than she ever had as a student herself, and her poor studies provided her the means to encourage those who slacked off in her own classes.

Picturesque Inn Keepers Ignatz & Bernadetta Victor

The inn Ignatz and Bernadetta run is a common destination for people to visit on journeys through Leicester territory, or while travelling to or from Almyra. The pair were not starved for coin to ensure their inn could handle the demand, between the Varley’s old fortune, the paintings and literature they sold and the fees paid to stay at the inn.

Strong and Tough Raphael Kirsten

Raphael worked at the Victor’s Inn diligently, and was content with his lot in life. His talent on the battlefield was put to work breaking bar brawls and serving as a loyal bouncer, but his strength was more often used to carry heavy weights and build new lodgings. These talents eventually served him to become skilled with carpentry, though he never developed these talents himself.

Questing Mage Maya Kirsten

Maya served on the Victor Inn staff for some time, before vanishing to go on a quest. No one knows for sure where that quest takes her, but it is too soon to call a definitive fate. Even if she never returns, she may simply have found happiness elsewhere.

Professor and Performer Bethany & Dorothea Eisner

Bethany and Dorothea were true to their word, wandering the lands of Fodlan, Almyra and Brigid to ensure that everyone was free from danger and well-cared for. Sothis’s Crest Stone continues to travel with them, and it was promised to Sothis that it shall be destroyed once the time comes for Bethany and Dorothea to die.

The world that has been set does not have room for Nabateans, but it also does not exclude them forever. We will go into hiding once more, waiting and watching the world to see how the wheel of fate turns. When will we attempt to reintegrate into society? Well into the future, when all who claim direct lineage of those who knew us are gone and Edelgard’s rule has been overthrown into something new, most likely. And even then, perhaps the world will change into something with less need for our remains. We may have lived for centuries, but perhaps one day we, too, will die of old age. Perhaps Seiros’s failings were a warning: long-lived species that take poorly to change have no place in any world. It is important that I meditate on what was learned from these past years and ensure that I put myself on a path that I can walk without falling into the same pitfalls as Seiros. Until then…

For the future.

Cichol (Seteth)


End file.
